Not Quite Picture Perfect
by padfootedmoony
Summary: (On Hold) Picks up where the 5th book left off. New members join the Order, and Harry deals with Sirius's death. Harry finds a new friend, and a link to Hogwarts' two biggest pranksters. Some HPGW. PG-13 as a precaution.
1. After King's Cross

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Harry Potter I would be working on a sixth book, instead of writing on a fanfiction site.

**Summery**:  This story basically picks up where the fifth book left off, when Harry is leaving the station.  The Order of the Phoenix gains some new members, and an interesting object is revealed at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Harry left King's Cross Station with the Dursleys he couldn't help but feel slightly happier after seeing all of the people that loved him waiting for him when he got off the train.  Harry cringed.  

_All but one_.    Harry thought to himself.  He missed Sirius, and had a tough time cheering himself up.  His last week at Hogwarts had been miserable.  He had  a hard time thinking about what happened, and it came as a shock to him that Ron and Hermione at least weren't feeling as depressed as he had been.  _But then_ Harry reasoned with himself, _they didn't know Sirius as well as you did.  Nobody did.  _Harry was becoming sadder then ever thinking about it, so as he got into Uncle Vernon's car, he cast his mind around for something to cheer him up.    He heard his aunt and uncle talking.

"Honestly Vernon.  In a public station!  Did you see the way people were staring!"

Uncle Vernon was growling under his breath. Harry caught phrases such as, " …the nerve…those weirdoes…threatening my family…stupid boy…"

"And did you see the…the _woman_…with the purple hair?" Aunt Petunia said, obviously disgusted.  

This suddenly brought a slight smile to Harry's lips as he remembered the scene his friends had made at King's Cross.  He also felt slightly happier when he recalled the look of horror on his uncle's face when he had caught sight of Moody's eye.

"I think," Harry said trying to hide his grin. "You should not refer to my friends as weirdoes." 

"And why not boy?" growled Uncle Vernon loudly.

"Well" stated Harry even more loudly, "As that would make me unhappy you see.  And as I'm sure you heard very well, they will find out if I'm unhappy."

"What's that supposed to mean boy?"  asked Uncle Vernon. Harry could tell that he was trying to mask his fear, however Harry could see his uncle's face starting to redden, and his aunt pale next to him.

"I am just saying that if they find out that I am being mistreated it might make them a bit angry."  said Harry beginning to enjoy his advantage. "And you might not want to see some of the most powerful witches and wizards in the world angry."

Uncle Vernon's face went from purple to red, Aunt Petunia gave a little sniff, and Dudley shivered beside him.  Harry allowed himself to become a tiny bit happy for the first time in a week.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two days later Harry awoke to an owl twittering madly above his head.  He woke up grudgingly, and felt around for his glasses so he could see what was going on.  As soon as he had them on, a familiar owl came into focus.  Harry recognized him in an instant as the owl that Sirius had given to Harry's best friend, Ron Weasley at the end of their third year.  He shook the thoughts of Sirius out of his head, and relieved the owl of the burden on its leg.  Pig soared happily around the room, collided with the window, and finally made his way out of it.  Harry unrolled a letter, and began to read.

_Harry,_

_Sorry I can't say too much in this letter mate in case it _

_gets__ intercepted, but we are going to Snuffles' house _

_in__London__ in a week.  Hermione's meeting us there.  _

_Dumbledore said that you might be able to join us_

_ soon.  Mum is trying her best to get him to agree.  _

_Hope the muggles are treating you well, mate.  We_

_think__ you might find an article in this paper quite_

_interesting__.  _

_You will never guess what happened yesterday mate._

_Percy came running back to our family with a load of_

_dung__ about how sorry he said those things to dad, and _

_that__ he was just trying to do his job, and he never meant_

_and__ of what he said.  MUM AND DAD FORGAVE HIM!_

_I most certainly won't.  Ginny, Fred and George haven't _

_either__.  I can't believe what a git he is!  Anyway mate, i hope _

_I see you in a week or two, as being stuck with Percy is quite_

_depressing__._

_Cheers_

_Ron_

_P.S. Dumbledore says that you might like to have tea with your _

_old__ babysitter soon, as it could prove interesting.  I dunno what_

_that's__ about, but it can't be too horrible right?_

Harry looked at this letter quickly wondering if Ron had meant Mrs. Figg.  He then turned attention to the article on the front page of the Daily Prophet.  He scanned it quickly until a headline grabbed attention.  His eyes widened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chappie is short, but I wasn't sure if you all would like it or not.  Reviews will tell.  Should I continue or not?  Click that little gray button and let me know.


	2. Missing Sirius

**Disclaimer:**  If I owned Harry Potter I would be working on a sixth book, instead of writing on a fanfiction site.

**Summery**:  This story basically picks up where the fifth book left off, when Harry is leaving the station.  The Order of the Phoenix gains some new members, and an interesting object is revealed at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

**A/N:** phrases in italics are thoughts

**Chapter 2**

**Missing Sirius**

**__**

**_Sirius Black-Innocent?_****__**

_In a statement issued Monday, The Ministry would like to issue an apology as regarding the false imprisonment of Sirius Black.  Several Death eaters were captured after a rather lengthy battle in the department of mysteries last week, and while questioned under the influence of Veritaserum, several of them have admitted to aurors that Black was never part of their ranks.  _

_            Two of the Death Eaters believed to have belonged to You-Know-Who's inner circle have admitted that Black was framed by none other than Peter Pettigrew, who, thirteen years ago, faked his own death, in attempt to stay out of Azkaban.  Peter had been passing information on the whereabouts of Lily and James Potter for a year before they were killed, and had been made their secret keeper, the night before he indeed betrayed them to You-Know-Who leaving old school friend Black to take the blame.  It has come to our attention that Pettigrew is currently hiding in the sheltered protection of You-Know-Who, and has taken on the illegal animagus form of a rat.  How Black escaped from Azkaban still remains a mystery, as none of our captives have been able to provide us with any information on the subject._

_The ministry regrets to inform you that Black died in the battle inside of the department of Mysteries last week, after coming to the aide of Albus Dumbledore, and his followers defending against the Death Eaters._

Harry stopped reading, the paper went on to list the names of the captures Death Eaters, whom Harry already knew.  He was very happy that the ministry had finally realized that his godfather had been innocent; however he felt bitter resentment at the Minister, Cornelius Fudge for realizing it just a little too late.  He was also disappointed to see that they had not announced an apology to Sirius, for having to spend thirteen years of his young life in Azkaban.  Sirius had died fighting the dark side, and the minister didn't feel the need to apologize for accusing him of being one of them.  

_Probably because Fudge couldn't take that kind of blow to his bloody ego._Harry thought bitterly.  He was pleased that Fudge hadn't figured out how Sirius had escaped from Azkaban though.  

Harry felt a pang in his heart as he thought of Sirius, so he cast his mind around for something else to distract him.  Suddenly he remembered something.  What had Ron meant when he had said to visit his old babysitter?  He thought for a moment wondering about Mrs. Figg when it hit him.  

_Of course!  How could I have forgotten?_ He thought, mentally smacking himself.  _Mrs. Figg is a squib!  She knows Dumbledore, and she might have a connection to the wizarding world.  But why would Dumbledore want me to visit her?_

Harry picked up a new sheaf of parchment and thought briefly about owling Dumbledore, when he realized he could just go over and visit Mrs Figg.  He was just about to go over to her house, when another more important looking owl flew through his window, and landed with a soft thump on his bed.  He looked at it for a moment, until the owl hooted impatiently, and he walked slowly over to relieve it of the letter tied to its leg.  As soon as Harry had the letter the owl hooted and took flight.  Harry turned over the letter cautiously, having no idea who it was from, and saw the Ministry of Magic seal on the back.  Harry ripped open the letter only to find another thick piece of parchment.  He began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_As you are fully aware, the wizarding world has recently experienced the return of the dark wizard He Who Must Not Be Named.  In the event of his return the Ministry has been forced to make some rather important decisions, many regarding yourself and your safety.  It has been decided that due to current circumstances, you are to be given a reprieve from the Decree for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry.  We have been assured by none other that Albus Dumbledore, that you will not abuse these privileges over the holidays.  You must know that you should be using your powers mainly for self defense, and an unnecessary discovery of our kind by muggles will result in disciplinary_ _action.  Have a good holiday._

_Madame Bones_

Harry stared at this letter for a moment.  He was allowed to use magic over the holidays after all.  He was happy for a brief moment when a voice in the back of his head said, _ahh__…but you wouldn't be able to if Sirius hadn't died.  That is the only reason the stupid ministry ever listened to you and Dumbledore._  Harry suddenly felt sad again.  He really needed someone to talk to.  But he was the only one who was this close to Sirius.  He really hated Wormtail at this moment for ruining so many lives.  He couldn't believe he had ever been friends with his father.  He couldn't believe that his father, Sirius and…

_Professor Lupin! _Harry thought suddenly._ He was the only one of the true marauders left, and he and Sirius were friends in school._ He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it before.  He could talk to Lupin about this whole thing.  Harry sat and thought for so long about a way to see Lupin with out anyone else finding out, that he was startled to hear Aunt Petunia calling him down for dinner.  Harry groaned, and resigned himself to having dinner with the Dursleys.  Just as he was about to sit down, however, he heard a pound on the door.  Uncle Vernon got up to answer it. Harry heard his uncle's sharp intake of breath.

"Why hello," said a familiar voice.  "Nice to see you too Mr. Dursley."

"What are you doing here?"  inquired Uncle Vernon. "We have treated that boy well."

Harry suddenly jumped up and raced into the hall.  He knew whose voice that was now.  

"Professor Lupin," he panted.  Lupin smiled at him.

"Harry" he said.  "Please call me Remus.  I haven't been a professor in years.  I came by to see you, but i shall wait until you have finished eating.  It would be quite rude of me to interrupt."  They walked into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle exchange a look, and proceeded to eat as though Harry and Remus weren't there.

"Well, if you are going to ignore us, then I will just fix Harry and myself a little dinner of our own." Uncle Vernon looked as though he was going to reply butt he wasn't given the chance as Remus waved his wand, and two plates filled with food landed on the countertop for he and Harry.  Harry smiled at the look on the Dursley's faces.  He then went to pick up his food.  Remus waved his wand once again, and two stools appeared at the counter, just the right height for them to sit and eat.  The Dursleys were stunned.

"Excuse me but what do you think you are doing?"  Uncle Vernon seemed to have finally found his voice.  

"Eating," replied Harry trying to hide the grin on his face.  Dudley was eyeing their delicious feast with his greedy little eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Harry and Remus had finished eating, they had returned to Harry's room, and were sitting on his bed.  Lupin pulled out a letter from his pocket and said 

"Harry, this is a letter from Sirius.  He wrote it to you when he was still alive, and asked me that if anything should happen to him I was to give this to you.  I haven't any idea what it says, nor when he wrote it, although I imagine it was sometime around when he finalized his will.  That also reminds me why I was sent here in the first place."

Harry who had been thinking about what could possibly have been in that letter was brought back to earth quite suddenly.  "Dumbledore knows you are here?" Harry asked.  _And I thought he had come to see how I was doing_.  Harry thought bitterly.  _Nope.  Just Dumbledore's bloody orders._  "Why are you here then?" Harry asked rather rudely.

Lupin sensed Harry's feelings and sympathized.  "I am here," he began, "to inform you that the Hearing for Sirius will be held on the twenty first of July.  That was what I was instructed to do, and then i am supposed to leave.  I however, have been looking for an excuse to see you all summer, and found this one quite convenient.  I wanted to give you this letter, and tell you that I will be here for you if you ever want to talk.  You and I have both suffered a similar loss, and we both need to grieve.

            You must realize that whatever is in that letter does not change anything.  I will be here for you Harry, as a friend.  I hope you can do the same for me, as I have too suffered a loss.  Hagrid has also tried to help us, and has recovered an object that he feel you and I might like.  We shall see tomorrow as I am escorting you to Mrs. Figg's house."

Harry felt a sense of gratitude towards Remus Lupin for saying that he would help him through this time. "I would be happy to be there for you Remus, and we can help each other through this."

Harry and Remus talked for hours about their feelings on the whole situation, and were quite surprised to see that it had begun to get dark outside.  Remus remembered something.

"Well," he looked at Harry.  "Are you going to read that letter?"

A/N:  Again…Kind of short…Sorry

Remember the GO button is your friend!


	3. Padfoot's Letter and Mrs Figgs House

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, although I wish I did b/c I would be filthy rich…lol

**Summery**:  This story basically picks up where the fifth book left off, when Harry is leaving the station.  The Order of the Phoenix gains some new members, and an interesting object is revealed at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

**Last Chapter:**  Harry and Remus talked for hours about their feelings on the whole situation, and were quite surprised to see that it had begun to get dark outside.  Remus remembered something.

"Well," he looked at Harry.  "Are you going to read that letter?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Padfoot's Letter and Mrs. Figg's House**

Harry looked down at the letter in his hands and thought for a moment.  He knew reading this letter would only make him feel sad all over again.  _Please. _Said a voice in the back of his head.  _You know you want to see what is in that letter._ Harry sat there for several minutes silently battling with himself until finally curiosity won out. He looked up at Remus who was watching Harry's silent battle with curiosity and pity, almost as if he could hear the battle going on in Harry's head.  

":Are you okay?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine," Harry replied.  He then looked down once more at the letter in is hands, and ran his fingernail across the seal to break the seal.  Remus watched with concern as Harry looked at the letter for a moment and then began to read.

_Dear Harry,_

_I regret to say that if you are reading this it must mean that I am dead.  I hope you don't feel to sad, as I am now hanging out with your father and Lily, and we are probably planning the biggest prank in history just to make up for lost time.  I also don't want you feeling guilty as I know you have a tendency to do.  I hope I died fighting, in which case it was voluntary on my part and was not your fault.  I am proud to have died fighting so think nothing of it.  I liked the adventure.  Another reason this house is so depressing.  As I am writing this I fear I will die alone in this stupid house with that damned house elf laughing at me.  If that is the case, feed him to Buckbeak.  Now back to the reason I am writing you this letter.  I wanted to tell you in advance that in my will, I have left you my house and a great deal of my fortune.  You may use it however you please, and my only wish is for you to keep the house as headquarters, and let any member of the Order stay there if they should have need (as much as I regret to say it, yes even dear old Snivellus).  I also know that if you are receiving this letter it means that Remus Lupin is still alive, and therefore I also ask that you will let Remus stay in one of the rooms, and keep the place up while you are in school.  He will stay there for only one galleon a month.  If Remus refuses this offer (which I expect he will since he is so stubborn and proud) tell him you have my full permission to hex him good, until he agrees.  What you do with the rest of the fortune is up to you.  I also wish that if you can find a way to get rid of my mothers bloody portrait, please do so, along with the heads on the wall.  You will find out exactly how much money you have received at my hearing.  Just know that you are a rich man now Harry, enjoy it.  There was a copy of this letter behind Phineus' portrait in your room at Grimmauld place, but it has been bewitched so that when you get this letter it will destroy itself.  Just tap your wand to this paper and say "letter received."  And do me and James a favor, and send Wormtail to hell for us._

The letter was signed with a single muddy paw print.  Harry stared for a moment, and then saw that there was more.

_PS- There is a small closet next to Buckbeak's room.  If you enter it, and tap the back wall with your wand and say "Padfooted Prongs," it will open up into a room that James and I created one summer after our third year.  Keep this room a secret with the exception of moony._

Harry looked up distractedly, and handed Lupin the letter to read.  It felt almost as if he had had one last conversation with Sirius, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not.  Before he had the chance to dwell on these thoughts too much, however, Remus looked up from the letter, and gave a small chuckle.

"Padfoot, mate, you always were a sly old dog."  Remus chuckled.  "It looks like I will be staying in your new house Harry.  Padfoot always knew how I hated his and Prong's charity.  It seems, however, as though he won't give me much of a choice in the matter, so i feel obligated to accept to avoid being hexed.  Oh, and Harry, you have to destroy the copy of this letter."

Harry looked up.   He took the letter, and scanned the bottom of it until he found what Sirius had told him to say.  He took out his wand, and said "Letter Received."  The letter glowed for a second, and then the words _'Copy destroyed'_ flashed on the bottom, before disappearing again.  Harry looked at the letter again, and broke the silence in the room by voicing his curiosity.

"Did you know about this room in Sirius's house?  Harry asked Remus.  Lupin shook his head.

"No, I did not," he replied sadly.  "I think it is something that Sirius and your father created a their hideaway, and only used it together for one summer.  I have a suspicion that Sirius visited it many times by himself before he ran away.  I think he used it as a hideaway from his parents.  When we go to Grimmauld Place sometime after the hearing, we shall go up to that closet together.  I think the reason Sirius mentioned it was because he knew must have mementoes of some kind in it of him and your father.  He told only us, because he knew you and I, Harry, would be the only people who could fully appreciate it."

They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Lupin spoke again. "Harry," he said.  Harry looked at him, and waited for him to continue.  "I must be going now, as I have some more work to do for Dumbledore, but I will be stopping by tomorrow morning at nine o'clock to escort you to Mrs. Figgs' house.  There we will meet Dumbledore, and I have something to show you that I think you might want to add to the décor of your new house."

"What does Dumbledore want?" Harry asked somewhat irritated at the headmaster. Harry was still a bit upset at how Dumbledore had made him suffer through Occlumency lessons with Snape last year.

As though he could read Harry's mind, Lupin replied, "I believe he wants you to learn Occlumency the correct way, and therefore he will be teaching you himself, among other things."

This had caught Harry's attention.  "What other things?" Harry inquired.

Lupin just smiled at him.  "You will find out tomorrow.  Goodnight Harry."  With that he walked out of the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of the doorbell and Uncle Vernon's cry.  "Bloody Hell!  Who is visiting this early in the morning!"  Harry heard him grumble all the way to the door.  He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw the time.  8:57!  Oh no!  I'm late! Harry thought as he rushed into the bathroom to get ready.  After he returned from what was probably the quickest shower of his life, he ran to get dressed.  Just as Harry was slipping into his shoes, he heard Uncle Vernon scream, "Boy!  I said to get your bloody arse down here!"  Harry could tell by his voice that this was not the first time Uncle Vernon had called upstairs to him.  He quickly put on his shoes and ran downstairs.  His eyes went first to Uncle Vernon's red face, and then to Remus Lupin who was standing beside him looking at the kitchen in n amused way.  Hary turned to see what he was looking at, and he saw Aunt Petunia and Dudley cowering in the doorway.  Harry grinned.

"Hello Remus.  Sorry I'm late. I woke up a bit late this morning."  Harry's eyes flickered once again to the doorway.  "Don't worry Duddykins.  It's not full moon for another week."  He took a moment to watch the effect of his words.  The three Dursley's were terrified as they had no real idea why Harry had just provided this little fact.

"W-w- what's th-that supposed t-to mean?" Dudley sputtered looking scared.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Harry asked in mock puzzlement. "Surly you know that that's when werewolves are active?"  Harry enjoyed watching the three Dursley's expressions become even more confused and worried.

Just then Lupin spoke.  "Harry didn't tell you that I am a werewolf?" He asked, trying to keep from grinning.  Harry was having a more difficult time trying to keep a straight face however, as he watched the Dursleys' faces switch from worried to scared to completely horrified like a set of traffic lights.  

"Sorry," Harry managed to choke out.  His eyes were tearing, and he was worried that his chest might burst from trying not to laugh.  "I must have forgotten to mention that when I got home."

This time it was Aunt Petunia who was the first Dursley to find her voice.  "Get out of my house you monster!" she shrieked.  

Lupin and Harry turned to leave when Lupin suddenly turned around and spoke to Aunt Petunia.  "You know, when James and I told Lily this news, she took it a lot easier and calmer then you sis Petunia.  You should go from her example so as not to make a scene next time."  He then turned and left with Harry, leaving the stunned Dursleys behind.  

As soon as the door closed Harry and Remus burst out laughing.  "That…was …hilarious!"  Harry chocked out between fits of laughter.  The two wizards laughed all the way to Mrs. Figg's house.  When they got there Remus knocked on the door, and a worried Mrs. Figg answered.  

"Where have you two been?" she asked angrily as she let them in and locked the door behind them.  "We have been waiting for 15 minutes, and we thought you had been attacked."

"Sorry," Harry and Remus replied in unison.  

"Would you mind explaining where exactly you were?" asked another voice.  Harry recognized it as McGonagall.  

"Well," Harry explained.  "We saw an excellent prank opportunity that we couldn't pass up." With that Harry and Lupin were on the floor laughing again.  McGonagall couldn't help but remember a similar scene involving a hysterical James and Sirius saying the same thing to her one day when she had given them detention.  Remembering this she couldn't bring herself to scold them.  She wouldn't have had time anyway, as Mrs. Figg had just returned to the room (Harry hadn't noticed she left) and she was with none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, and Remus," Said Dumbledore.  Harry and Remus looked up and stopped laughing. 

"Hello sir," Harry replied.

"Harry if you wouldn't mind stepping into this office with me I'd be delighted to inform you as to why you are here."  He looked around for a moment before speaking again. "Remus, if you would stay out here, I'm sure Minerva would be so kind as to fill you in on your assignment."  Then he motioned for Harry to follow him into the office behind them.  He sat down, and motioned for Harry to do the same.  After Harry sat down, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Harry, let me just begin by saying that I am very sorry about what happened last term.  I should have realized that Severus would not have been able to get over his hatred for your father so easily.  This summer I will be teaching you Occlumency and the Legllemins curse properly, so that you may use them in self-defense.  You will come over here every morning at 6 o'clock, and we will practice for two hours.  Afterwards you will take rather advanced dueling lessons, seeing as you will most likely need them to fulfill the prophecy you heard last month.

"Your teachers will be Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and Alastor Moody.   Kingsley wanted to help also you see, but being a well respected and experienced Auror, the ministry is depending on him, and the Order needs as many ministry insiders as we can get.  You will not be taking these lessons alone however.  There will be another student there as well, and you to already know each other so I needn't bother with tedious introductions."

"Who is the other student?" Harry inquired, talking for the first time in minutes.

"You shall see soon enough.  They will be arriving here shortly."

"But-" began Harry.

"You will find out soon enough." replied Dumbledore.  Harry vaguely wondered why they weren't at Grimmauld Place.  "You must be wondering Why we are not at headquarters," said Dumbledore.  Harry shivered.  Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore had just read his mind.  _No Kidding!  He knows Occlumency stupid._ Harry told himself.  

"Yes I was wondering," Harry replied.

"Well as you know, Harry," Dumbledore started once again, " You are only guaranteed safety as long as you are in your Aunt and Uncle's house, as they are your only blood relatives."  Harry scowled, but kept listening.  "And therefore we don't want to bring you to Grimmauld place because it is simply too far away.  The other reason is that we want no one, not even anyone else in the Order to know about your dueling training."  He paused as he saw Harry about to ask a question. "Not even the Weasleys" Dumbledore said.  Before Harry could interrupt however, the doorbell rang.  "Ah, that would be your partner." Dumbledore said.

He got up and opened the door of the office.  Harry followed him as he walked out, curious to see who he would be working with for the rest of the summer.

"Harry," said McGonagall.  "This is your training partner.  I believe you two know each other."

Harry looked at the new arrival in surprise, and nodded.  He was shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N- whoo hoo!  This chappie was a decent length!  Over 2300 words!  Yea!  Can you tell I'm happy? lol

Who was Harry's partner?  Review to find out!

The GO button is your friend!


	4. The Training Begins

**Summery**:  Story picks up where 5th book left off at the station.  Harry will be presented with an interesting object, and the Order will gain some new members.

**Disclaimer:** I. DON'T.  OWN.  HARRY. POTTER.   Everybody got it now?  Good.  On with the story!

**Last Chapter:** He got up and opened the door of the office.  Harry followed him as he walked out, curious to see who he would be working with for the rest of the summer.

"Harry," said McGonagall.  "This is your training partner.  I believe you two know each other."

Harry looked at the new arrival in surprise, and nodded.  He was shocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello Harry" said Neville Longbottom. 

"Hello Neville," Harry replied.  He had not counted on being partnered with Neville Longbottom of all people for **Advanced** Dueling training.  It wasn't as though he had anything against Neville, but Neville wasn't the best at magic_.  Oh well_.  Harry though.  _Dumbledore must have a good reason_.  

"Harry and Neville," said Dumbledore.  "Please come in the office with me for a moment."

They both nodded and followed the headmaster into Mrs. Figg's office.  "First Harry, I think I should explain why you and Mr. Longbottom have been placed as dueling partners.  You two have suffered similar losses, therefore giving you both a great hatred of the dark side, particularly Bellatrix Lestrange, and for you Harry, also Peter Pettigrew."  Neville looked shocked at this but said nothing.  Dumbledore continued.  "You are both in a similar state emotionally.  Neville, your Gran wishes for you to learn how to defend yourself properly, as she has come to doubt your in school training, and after last year i don't blame her.  That is only part of the reason you are hear however.  The other reason Harry will explain to you when he feels ready."  

Harry and Neville looked up confused, but again said nothing.  Dumbledore began to speak yet again.

"Now, Neville, I believe that Alastor Moody has just arrived, and wanted a word with you before the lessons began.  Please excuse us as I still have a matter to discuss with Harry.  Tell the others that we will be out shortly."  Neville cast them both a curious look and then nodded and left.

"Professor," Harry began slowly.  "What was the reason you mentioned that I have to explain to Neville?"

"That," Dumbledore began, "involves the prophecy that you listened to in my office last month.  If you recall, when the prophecy was made, the boy in question could have been either you or Neville."

"But professor," Harry said, slightly confused now.  "Voldemort chose me as the one to fulfill the prophecy didn't he?"

Harry thought he saw a hint of sadness in the old man's eyes before he started to speak again.  

"Yes Harry, Voldemort indeed chose you the night he gave you that scar.  However Neville was the other possibility that the prophecy offered, therefore in the final battle between yourself and Voldemort, you will have the greatest power if Neville is aiding you."

Harry was confused.  Hadn't Dumbledore just said that Harry was the only one who had a chance of defeating the Dark Lord?

"No Harry, Neville can not defeat Tom Riddle," said Dumbledore as though he could read Harry's mind.  "He will simply fight alongside you, and when the time comes, he will be there to back you up."

"Oh," was Harry's reply.

"Now we had better get out there with the others," Dumbledore said standing up.  "And Harry, you may tell Neville and the others about this when you are ready.  I have asked them not to question you about it." 

He strode over the door and opened it for Harry to exit first which he did.  When he walked into Mrs. Figg's living room, he found Neville listening to something Mad-Eye was saying, looking scared and sad.  Remus was fascinated with the television set, and McGonagall was looking at him and shaking her head disapprovingly.  Everyone looked up when he entered.  

"Sadly I must go, as I have a meeting elsewhere," said Dumbledore.  "Harry and Neville, you will remain here, and be filled in on the training you will endure this summer.  I'm sure your new teachers will answer any questions you may have.  Goodbye."  Dumbledore dissapparated with a pop.

"Harry!" screamed Tonks as she ran from the fireplace.  Tonks who had just arrived by floo powder ran and gave Harry a huge hug, and knocked over Mrs. Figg's hat stand.    McGonagall raised an eyebrow.  Tonks looked up.  "Ooops," said Tonks quietly.  Then she looked at Neville.  "I don't think I know you."

Harry then introduced Neville to Moody and Tonks, as he already knew Lupin and McGonagall.

"Neville," said Harry.  "This is Alastor Moody, the real one.  The one we had for a teacher in fourth year was an imposter."  Neville shook Moody's hand. 

"And this," said Harry pointing at Tonks, "is Tonks.  Just Tonks, as she would probably hex me into next Thursday if I said her first name." Harry grinned at Tonks, and Lupin chuckled.  Neville however looked slightly uneasy.

"Don't worry," said Tonks shooting Harry a playfully nasty look.  "I'm not as evil as Harry makes me sound. Just so long as you don't call me by my first name," she added playfully.  "I'm an Auror at the Ministry of Magic.  I'm a dead klutz, but I specialize in concealment and Disguise.  I can change my appearance at will."  As she said this she changed her hair from long and blonde to short, spiky, and purple.

"Hi," replied Neville looking relieved.  "I'm Neville Longbottom."

"Longbottom?" asked Tonks looking interested.  "You related to Frank and Alice?" 

Neville looked at his feet and mumbled, "They are my parents."

"I heard-" Tonks started, but stopped her sentence at the look Harry gave her.  "Well they were great Aurors."

"So," said Lupin trying to change the subject.  "About the training you two will be undergoing this summer. You will be learning to duel together at the request of Albus Dumbledore.  Tonks, Alastor and I will be you instructors.  Professor McGonagall is only here today, because your Gran, Neville, requested that you have someone to make sure you arrive home alright. 

"You will be arriving at this house every morning at 8:00 every morning, and we will warm up with a jog.  After that we will go to an area at the back of the park down the road.  We have placed Anti Muggle charms around a bit of woods there so we will be able to practice."

"What are we going to practice exactly," asked Neville, speaking for the first time since Tonks had mentioned his parents.

"Well, we will teach you about curses, jinxes, counter curses, and counter jinxes," answered Lupin.  "You will learn a little bit, mainly from Tonks, on ways of concealment and disguise.  For some reason Dumbledore wants you to learn everything you need to know to be able to duel against Death Eaters, and win. He won't specify why exactly, I expect he just wants you to be prepared, but we will teach you all of that.  Tonks and Alastor will be your two main teachers as they are both Aurors, but I will help out a little bit where I am needed.  I will not be able to attend all of the sessions however, as the full moon is next week."  He said bitterly.

After a few minutes, Moody spoke. "We have strict instructions from Dumbledore that you two can not tell anyone about this training.  Neville, your Gran already knows, and everyone in this room.  Aside from that nobody else can know.  Not even anyone in the Order."

Harry looked up in shock.  _I can't believe he just said that,_ Harry thought.  Neville looked confused.  "The Order?" he asked puzzled.

"Yes, Mr. Longbottom," said McGonagall from the corner.  The Order of the Phoenix.  It is a group devoted to bringing about the defeat of You-Know-Who.  Your Gran just joined as a member two days ago, which is why we are telling you.  Harry already knows, as he, Ms Granger, and the Weasleys all stayed at headquarters last summer.  You both may get the chance to visit again this summer if it is safe.  Not even the Weasleys however, are to know about this training, although I believe that Bill knows something."  

"That is all for today," said Moody.  "I expect to see you both in the morning at 8 am.  Longbottom, Minerva will help you floo back to your house.  Tonks, I think we have to report back to Headquarters."

"See everyone tomorrow," said Tonks brightly, before her and Moody disapparated with a pop.

McGonagall and Neville disappeared in the fire, leaving Remus, Harry and Mrs. Figg.  

"Harry," said Remus.  "Since June, I have been doing some digging, and have made what I believe is a nice little addition to this book Hagrid gave you."

Harry looked up to see his leather book Hagrid gave him in First year.  Lupin set it on the table.

"Open it," he said.

Harry opened it, and saw what at first looked like the same book it has always been, with pictures of his parents, but when he got to the end of the book his throat swelled up.  Looking up at him were pictures of Sirius and His parents Harry had never seen before.  Most of them looked like they had been taken at Hogwarts.

Harry finally managed a small "thank you."  Remus understood Harry's emotions and smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry arrived at the Dursleys' in time for dinner that night, as he and Remus had spent the day at Mrs. Figg's house.

"Where have you been boy?" Uncle Vernon yelled as Harry walked into the kitchen that night.

"Mrs. Figg invited me for tea," Harry replied shortly.

"Well it's time for supper, so sit down," commanded Uncle Vernon.

Harry obeyed, as he was very hungry.  He sat through dinner thinking about the gift Remus had given him, trying to drown out his Uncle's long speech about how work had been that day.  He was announcing some deal he was about to make with 'some dentist from liverpool' as he had put it.  Harry really didn't care for his uncle's job much, however so he focused on his pictures of Sirius and his parents.

When dinner was over, Harry bolted up to his room and sat down on his bed to look at the pictures Remus had given him.  It looked as though a person had been removed from a few pictures, whose subjects were now James, Remus, and Sirius.  He suspected that Remus had blasted Peter out of these pictures.  Harry was grateful for this because he did not want to have to see Peter in the same picture as Sirius and his father.  Even thought made him sick with anger and hatred towards Peter.  

After a while Harry set his alarm for 5:30 and went to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Harry had showered, and eaten a bit of food from Aunt Petunia's cupboard, he quietly exited the Dursleys' house only to bump into someone on the front porch.  He looked up and saw Remus waiting for him.  Harry smiled, thinking how lucky he was that Remus was still alive, the last of the true Marauders.  

He couldn't imagine how Remus must feel, having two of his oldest and best friends dead, and knowing that his other supposed best friend was the one who had caused it.  _It must be an awful feeling_, Harry thought to himself.  The deaths of his parents and Sirius had been equally hard on Harry, and it made him sick to know that their 'friend' had caused it, but he had always had his friends to help him, and put up with his violent tempers relating to the deaths he had witnessed.  

Remus no longer had that, and Harry decided right there the he would be the best friend to Remus that he could.  Remus suddenly spoke, and Harry was brought out of his reverie.

"We are almost there," Remus said to Harry.  "Are you ready for your first lesson in Occlumency with Dumbledore?  I daresay it will be less painful than those you had with Snape last year."

Harry cringed as he remembered his lessons with Snape the previous year.  When he looked up, Remus was knocking on Mrs. Figg's door.

"Hello boys," came the voice of Mrs. Figg.  "Good to see you today." She smiled at them as they entered and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Ah, Harry, Remus," said a voice.  "Welcome.  You're on time I see.  Good."

Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows.  He looked at them both for a moment through his half moon glasses. 

"Harry, please follow me."

Harry followed into the same office they had been in the day before, and sat down.  Dumbledore looked at him and spoke.

"Harry, you are here to learn the art of Occlumency.  It is a branch of magic that will allow you to be able to stop intrusions into your mind by others.  To do this, you must practice clearing your mind every night before you sleep, so Voldemort can not penetrate your dreams."

Harry listened as Dumbledore explained how to control Occlumency. 

Thirty minutes later, Harry was standing up sweating as Dumbledore once again broke through his defenses.  He noticed, however, his scar never hurt like it did during his lessons with Snape.  Harry was pleased at this.

An hour and a half later, however, Harry had not made much of an improvement and Dumbledore could break his defenses as easy as ever.  Dumbledore assured him that this was perfectly normal however, and that he will find it easier to do after practice.

They both looked up as the doorbell rang.

"Ah," said Dumbledore.  "That would be Mr. Longbottom.  Come Harry, and lets go meet him.  Your lesson for today is finished."

Harry stood and followed the headmaster out into the living room.  There he saw Neville and Remus waiting for him.  Remus threw Harry a jogging suit and told him that he would need to change for their workout.

When Harry finished changing Harry, Neville, and Lupin went for a jog.  Half an hour later, they followed Remus into the forest behind the park in Little Whining.  They passed the swings that Dudley and his crew had broken the previous summer.  After a minute they reached a little clearing far away from prying eyes.  Harry saw Moody and Tonks waiting for them.

"Hello," Tonks greeted them as they jogged up to a small picnic table that Moody was sitting at.  Harry simply sent her a look that said 'don't bother me I'm tired.'  Tonks got the hint, and didn't say anything more.

Five minutes later Neville and Harry found themselves standing as Moody told them the right way to hold their wands. 

"No Longbottom," barked Moody as he observed Neville.  "Place the bottom of the wand in the center of your palm, and rest it on your forefinger.  Wrap your three other fingers around it and then your thumb on top.  It maybe uncomfortable at first but it will give you a better grip, and make it harder for another person to snatch your wand.  CONSTANT VILIGANCE!" 

Neville and Harry both jumped slightly at this but said nothing. After being seemingly satisfied with Neville, Moody moved to Harry.

"Let me see your grip Potter," he said.  He started to examine Harry's grip on his wand.  As Harry made fist around his wand, Tonks suddenly spoke for the first time in minutes.

"Harry, what's that on your hand?"  Harry looked at his hand trying to figure out what she was talking about, when he saw the scar from his detentions with Umbridge last term. 'I must not tell lies' his hand read.  

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. 

"Nonsense Harry," said Remus.  "Where did you get it?"

"In detention with Umbridge," Harry replied bitterly.  "She gave me a weird quill, and told me to write after I got mad and said Voldemort was alive."

"What?!" cried Moody and Remus together.  

"That's a bloody torture quill!" Moody cried.

"Oh, haven't they been illegal for about seventy years?" asked Tonks.

"Yes"

Tonks looked pleased at her bit of knowledge, and then her face changed to a horrified look as she realized what it meant.

"How long were you writing for you to have a scar?" asked Moody.

"About two weeks of detention," replied Harry.  "But it's not like that's the worst she tried to do to me."

"WHAT!" This time it was Remus who had yelled.  "What could be worse then two weeks of a torture quill?"

"When I broke into her office last year she told me how it had been her who had set the dementors on me last summer and she would have done the crutacious Curse if Hermione hadn't stopped her."  Harry said all this and looked at the reactions.  "Neville was there, so he can back me up."

"Neville is this true," cried Tonks.

Neville nodded.

"Why didn't you tell anyone Harry," asked Moody angrily.

"Because the next time I saw anyone other than a student, I was watching my godfather be murdered!" Harry replied angrily.  "I'm sorry, but that distracted me for a bit!"

"Alastor, we will owl Dumbledore when we get back," interjected Remus quietly.  "Right now I think we should get back to the lessons." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon, when they all had gone back to Mrs. Figg's house, Moody had immediately sat down to owl Dumbledore.  

They never had any indication that Dumbledore had received the owl until two days later, when he spoke to Harry at the end of an Occlumency lesson.

"Harry," said Dumbledore.  "May I see your hand for a moment please?" 

Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment and then held out his hand.

"Ah," Dumbledore said.  "Well Harry, I think we can get Dolores Umbridge put into Azkaban for this.  I am still not happy with the Minister however, but I will bring this up when I see him this week."

"Thank you sir."

Harry left for his next dueling lesson with Neville.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry this chapter was a little bit boring, but I had to include it.  The other chapters will be more interesting.  

*cough cough* enter Ginny Weasley.

Remember to Review!  J


	5. Letters From Ginny

**Disclaimer:** I think by now you all know what I'm going to say so I shant say it!  You'll figure it out!

**Summery:**  Story picks up with Harry leaving the train station at the end of fifth year.  The Order gets some cool new members, Harry finds a cool new object at Grimmauld Place and…oh yeah!  A little Harry/Ginny ship!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Friday evening.Harry Potter laid down on his bed thinking about the last week.  It had been a relatively good one considering his past summer memories at the Dursleys'.  Over the past week he had dueling lessons and Occlumency every day.  They had seen a slow improvement in his Occlumency skills, and Harry cleared out his head every night, which stopped the nightmares and mysterious dreams he had been having.  In their dueling lessons he had helped Neville to catch up on hexes that he didn't know how to do, and now Neville was at a level where he could learn alongside Harry.  

Harry had never seen Neville look so determined before, and he suspected it had everything to do with the visit to Saint Mungo's Neville had taken the day before their training began.  _Yes,_ Harry decided, _this week has been pretty good_.  To top it all off, Harry had seen in the paper that morning that Umbridge had been sacked from her position at the Ministry, and had been put on magical probation.  

Harry rolled over onto his side, and caught sight of a picture of three of the Marauders, and his mother lying on his bedside table.  He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before rolling on his back again.  The sight of Sirius made Harry think about the hearing that was going to be taking place in two days time.  Dumbledore had mentioned it to him in their Occlumency lesson that morning.  He was sad about it at first, but in the process of clearing his mind had forgotten about it.  Now it all came back to him like a lead weight.  A loud rap at his window shook him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up to see a small owl zooming around in circles outside his window.  He immediately recognized Ron's owl Pig and let him in.  Harry had to duck as it came speeding in the window.  Hedwig gave a hoot and eyed Pig disapprovingly.  Harry gave her a sympathetic look, and reached out and caught Pig just before he flew into a lamp.  Harry took the letter and was surprised when he didn't see Ron's handwriting.  Harry opened the letter curiously.

_Dear Harry,_

_First of all I want to say that I am sorry for everything that happened in June, and I hope you are doing well.  We just arrived at __London__ today, and Hermione was supposed to arrive today also, but she owled Ron yesterday and said that she had obligations to her parents or something.  You might wonder about why I am writing you this letter and not Ron.  I'm not supposed to say anything, but I don't want to upset you like last summer and keep you in the dark.  _

_Ron can't write you now because he has gone to see a healer in Saint Mungo's about the damage done by the brains in June.  I wasn't supposed to say anything because Mum didn't want you guilting yourself.  I think I speak for everyone when I say IT' NOT YOUR FAULT HARRY.   Please don't feel guilty.  If you want someone to blame, blame Peter.  From what I've heard (or overheard on extendable ears rather) none of this would have happened without Peter.  I hate him for doing this to you and everyone else._

_The reason I'm supposed to write this letter is to tell you that nothing that has happened is your fault, and that we will see you at Sirius's hearing on Sunday, so I shall.  Harry, none of this is your fault, and we will see you at Sirius' hearing on Sunday.  Can you tell Ron I told you that because he didn't seem to trust me much with writing you a letter._

_Ron annoys me sometimes.  He has been in a state ever since he found out about Hermione not arriving straight away.  If I didn't know better, I'd say he likes her.  I won't though, because I found a picture of Lavender Brown in his trunk.  I think our ickle Ronnikins is having girl troubles Harry.  Maybe you should talk to him._

_Oh damn, Ron just walked in, so I'm going to send this before he sees it._

Ginny xo

_PS.  I'm not sure if Ron told you, but Percy, the biggest git in the world, is back._

Harry reread the letter twice.  He usually couldn't stand it when everyone told him that it wasn't his fault, but this time he didn't seem to mind.  He supposed that it was because Ginny had taken a different approach to the whole thing by placing the blame on Peter.  He knew Ginny probably did it because she knew it would be an easy task for him, however Harry couldn't help but wonder why she had taken the time to try and help him feel better instead of giving him the standard 'its not your fault' everyone else had done.  It wasn't as though you could call them good friends.  He had hardly ever spoken to her, and before fifth year she had never said thirty words in front of him. 

He didn't dwell on that thought for long however, as he read the part about Ron's so called girl troubles.  Harry had suspected that Ron had a thing for Hermione ever since he had gotten so worked up at the Yule ball, and every time after when Krum's name had been mentioned.  But according to Ginny, Ron may also have a thing for Lavender.  Harry laughed to himself as he thought about himself talking to Ron about his girl problems.  The mental image was quite funny, and Harry found himself shaking with laughter.  

Harry got out a piece of parchment and wrote out a reply to Ginny.

_Ginny_

_Thanks for your letter.  I wanted to say thank you because you are the first person who has told me that everything that happened in June wasn't my fault, who I believed.  I think it was because you gave me someone else to dump the blame on.  I know it's not right to dump the blame all on him, but thank you because it made me feel better.  _

_Ron told me that Percy came back asking forgiveness and he didn't sound too happy about it.  From what he told me, neither were you.  I'm sorry that Percy did that to you and your family, and I won't tell you to try and forgive him, because I can imagine that that's what everyone else is doing, and I know from recent experience that that is annoying.  All I can say is that you should try to be civil to him now that he is back, and maybe things will get better.  It can't have been easy for him to run back to eight people each sporting the famous Weasley Temper and ask forgiveness for supporting Fudge over them.  I'm surprised he didn't wet himself out of fear.  _

_Your letter gave me a good laugh as I think about Ron and his girl troubles.  I agree with you that he likes Hermione.  I have thought so ever since the Yule Ball.  He really does get jealous of Krum sometimes.  I can't talk to him however because I am hardly an expert, and it would be rather difficult in a letter. I don't think his thing for Hermione is something he would act on anyway, as I'm sure he is not aware that it exists.   I think we should let him be for now.  Or you could get someone else to talk to him.  I _would_ suggest Fred or George, but I think they will be more interested in making Ron a guinea pig for their latest joke._

_I suppose I will see you all at the hearing on Sunday.  I don't know how long I will stay after the hearing however.  I am going with Remus, and don't know what we're going to do afterwards.  It's going to be pretty hard.  I'm sorry I ended this letter so depressing, but I had to add this in at some point.  See you then._

Harry

Harry read his response to Ginny, and went to tie it to Pig's leg when he heard a crash.  Pig had just knocked Hedwig's water out of her cage.  _Lucky the dish didn't break_ thought Harry as he quickly tied the letter to Pig's leg and sent him flying out into the night to avoid more damage.  Harry bent down and cleaned up the water with a wave of his wand.  

As he shut the window, Harry realized that he would have to clear his mind all over again.  He did so, and fell asleep feeling very happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Harry finished his Occlumency lesson feeling very proud of himself, as he had been able to shut out Dumbledore almost immediately.  He walked out of the office to meet Neville and Remus for their jog.

"You're looking happy this morning Harry," commented Neville.  "Why?  It's still too early in the morning to be happy."

"I had a very good Occlumency lesson," said Harry happily.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks."

They ran the rest of the way in silence to the park.

Once they got there, Moody announced that they would start the day practicing the Patronus Charm.

"Now, to produce a patronus, you must concentrate on a very happy memory, and say the incantation 'expecto patronum'" said Moody more to Neville than Harry.  "Let me demonstrate."

Moody cleared his throat, and then cried "expecto patronum!"  A silver bull erupted from Moody's wand and ran across the clearing then vanished.

"Wow," said Neville.  "I have to do that?  The only true Patronus I have seen was Harry's.  I couldn't do it last year when Harry was teaching us in the DA.  All I got was a silver cloud."

"You just have to think of a happy thought, and say the words," said Tonks.  "Go on, try it."

Neville gave an attempt and produced only a silver wisp of smoke.  He groaned.

"Harry," said Moody.  Let's see what you've got."

Harry concentrated on the mental image he had had last night of himself sitting down to talk to Ron about his girl troubles.  He had to hold back laughter.  Harry waved his wand and said, "Expecto Patronum!"  They all watched as a stag galloped around the clearing twice before nodding at Harry and disappearing.  

"Potter," barked Moody.  "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Since my third year sir," Harry replied.

"Third year!" Tonks exclaimed.  "I couldn't do that until halfway through Auror training.  Hell, most of us couldn't!  I had heard you could do a Patronus, but like that! Who taught you?"

"Remus," Harry replied.

Everyone turned to look at Remus.  Harry however was thinking.  He remembered the first time he conjured a patronus.  He tried hard to think of how he had been able to do it that time.  Suddenly Harry had an idea.

"Neville," he said.  "I'm going to cast a cheering charm on you, and then see if you can do a patronus, okay?"

"Alright then," replied Neville.

Harry cast a cheering charm.  Neville gave a small giggle, and thought for a moment.  EXPECTO PATRONUM!  Neville bellowed, and Harry heard Tonks gasp in amazement as a Falcon came shooting out of Neville's wand.  

"Potter," said Moody.  "He has to learn how to do a patronus on his own."

"I know sir, but I was thinking, and part if the reason I could produce a good patronus the first time was because I knew I could do it."

They waited a few minutes for the cheering charm to wear off, and then Harry told Neville to try and produce the Falcon again.

Neville tried, and only got a wisp of silvery smoke.  Neville lowered his head and Harry frowned.

"Neville, concentrate on the same thought you used with the cheering charm, since you know that one works," Harry said.

Neville's face screwed up in concentration again, and shouted "Expecto Patronum!"  Once again a silver Falcon erupted from the tip of Neville's wand.

"Wow!" shouted Neville as he watched the bird fly across the clearing.  "I actually did it!"

A chorus of 'good jobs' and 'I knew you could do its' came from everyone in the clearing.  

They spent the rest of the afternoon practicing the patronus, and Tonks had once again taken them to a muggle ice cream shop as a treat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry had returned to his room after training thinking about Sirius's hearing tomorrow.  Neville had wished him luck, and had said that he would be visiting his parents so neither of them would have a great day and don't worry about it.  Harry flopped down on his bed feeling depressed, and instantly jumped up again.  He had sat on what looked like a dishrag.  He looked closer and noticed the rag was breathing.  

"Errol?" he said recognizing the Weasley family owl.  He untied the letter from his leg, and placed Errol in Hedwig's cage to rest and get some food.  Then Harry opened the letter.

_Harry Potter I resent that Weasley Temper comment!  _

_I thought I should let you know something though.  I remembered the night Percy came back, and he looked like he nearly _did_ wet himself.  I guess the temper isn't so bad after all, huh?_

Ginny xo

Harry chuckled as he read this short letter.  Harry walked across the room and scribbled a response.

_Well I just thought _you_ should know, the mental image of me talking to Ron about his girl problems would have been enough to produce adman good patronus.  It was hysterical.  And yes, Percy wetting himself is too._

Harry

He tried to make it sound like he _could_ have produced a patronus, because Ginny was not supposed to know about his and Neville's training.  

Harry thought about the hearing once more.  Suddenly Harry had an idea. Harry sighed and got another piece of parchment.

_Remus,_

_I was thinking that maybe tomorrow after the hearing would be a good time to check out that room the letter told us about.  Nobody would be at the house, so it would be easy to keep secret.  Tell me what you think when I see you tomorrow._

Harry

Harry tied this to Hedwig, who looked happy to finally have a job, and tied Ginny's letter to Errol's leg, and carried them to the window.  

"Hedwig go with Errol to Snuffle's house, and deliver this to Remus okay?"

Hedwig gave a hoot and she and Errol took flight into the dark night sky.

Harry watched them as they flew over the street lamps of Privet Drive, and then disappear into the darkness.  Harry closed the window, and flopped down on his bed, suddenly weary.  He had one thought in his head before he cleared his mind completely as he was supposed to do.

_Sirius's hearing is tomorrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**  Don't worry, Harry/Ginny ship will go further than writing cute little letters.

Let me know what you think!

Review review review!


	6. The Hearing

**Disclaimer:**  Everything thing you recognize belongs to J.K Rowling.  I'm just borrowing them and I fully intend to give everything back, as she needs it for the 6th book. 

**Spoilers:**  If any of this happens in the next book then all those Divination lessons with Trelawney have paid off. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Harry woke up late, wondering why he was so depressed and apprehensive.  Then he remembered.  Sirius's hearing was later today.  He had to be in Diagon Alley by noon_.  I can hardly wait_, Harry thought sarcastically.  He slowly got out of bed and stumbled down the hall to the bathroom to shower.

Half an hour later, he was eating downstairs with Remus and the Dursleys.  They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.  Finally Lupin spoke.

"Harry I got your letter last night."

Harry looked up.

"I think it is a good idea, because we won't be disturbed that way."

"Yeah," Harry agreed.

More silence.  Harry pulled out Sirius's letter and started to read it over again.

"Do you want to go and get a butterbeer?" asked Remus.

"What?"

"At the Leaky Cauldron."

"What time is it?" 

"Half past 11"

"Sure I guess.  We've got to go to Diagon Alley in half an hour anyway right?"

Lupin sighed and nodded.  Harry put the letter in his pocket looking at the seal, a paw print, one last time.  They both got up and started to walk out the door.

"Where do you think you're going boy!" Came Uncle Vernon's cry from the kitchen.  "You still need to do the dishes."

"I'm leaving," cried Harry whipping out his wand, fire burning in his eyes.  "If you can't see that I'd be happy to fix it for you."

Uncle Vernon's face turned red, but he didn't reply.  Harry turned and followed Remus out the door.  

"I don't know if I can go in there today," said Harry, on the way to Mrs. Figg's house.

"I know, but we have to," replied Lupin.  "Today will be the last time we will get to see him, and he would hate it if we were not there for him.  Remember what he said in his letter, about us not crying for him.  I think we should honor that."

"I guess.  It's just so hard."  They both walked until they got to Mrs. Figg's front door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They knocked, and Mrs. Figg came to the door, and looked at the two men standing in front of her with pity and sadness.  She let them in without a word.

"Can we borrow some floo powder?" asked Harry sullenly.

"Of course boys," replied Mrs. Figg.  She walked to the fireplace, and took down a jar.  When she turned around she heard Harry shout.

"I hate Bellatrix Lestrange!  All of this is her fault!  And Peter too.  If it wasn't for them none of this would have happened.  I would have gotten to meet my parents, and Sirius would still be here."

"I know, but we can't change that now," said Remus softly.  

"Here is the powder," said Mrs. Figg.  They each looked at her for a moment, and then each took a handful.  Remus was the first to walk up to the fire.

"Diagon Alley!" he said as he threw the floo powder into the fire and stepped in.  The fire turned bright green for a moment, and then died back down.  It was Harry's turn.

Harry threw his handful of floo powder into the fire, and watched as it turned bright green.  Before he stepped into the fire, he turned to Mrs. Figg.

"Thanks." Then Harry stepped into the fire shouting "Diagon Alley!"  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry appeared inside of the Leaky Cauldron beside Remus.

They ordered two butterbeers, and sat down to drink.  Both were lost in their own thoughts for fifteen minutes or so when a voice interrupted the silence.

"Would you like a refill?" asked a waitress.  Harry looked up.  Something was weird.  

_Since when do they have a waitress at the leaky cauldron?_  Harry wondered.  Usually it was only Tom, the old bartender.  Harry looked more closely at her.  She had black hair in braided pigtails, but she looked somewhat familiar.  Remus was also looking at her strangely.  Harry thought for a moment.

"Tonks?"  He asked slowly.

The waitress pouted.  "How did you recognize me?"

"There are no waitresses that work here, and you had your hair like that last summer, when you were showing off for Hermione and Ginny."

"Oh," said Tonks slowly, a grin spreading across her face.  "So you were staring at us girls?  Which of them was it Harry, Hermione or Ginny?"

"Oh gods Tonks,"

"Why are you here?" asked Remus.

"I'm on duty, and am supposed to escort you to the hearing which started five minutes ago."

"WHAT!!!" yelled Harry and Remus together.  The whole pub turned around to look at them.

"Let's go." Said Tonks.

The three of them ran across Diagon Alley, and it wasn't until they had reached a small building next to Gringotts, when Harry realized they had picked up more guards along the way.  Kinsley, Mundungus, Moody, and to Harry's surprise, Fred and George Weasley were surrounding them.

"Damn, Harry," said Fred who was panting.  "You sure know how to sprint."

"Yeah," George agreed.  "You are awfully hard to follow."

"What are you two doing following me?"

"We were inducted into the Order after we left Hogwarts."

"Oh," was Harry's reply as they all walked into the small building.  Kingsley and Tonks led them down a hallway, while Fred and George walked in front of Remus and Harry, and Moody and Dung walked behind them.  Tonks led the way to a door at the end of the hallway.  She threw the door open with a bang and walked in.  

Harry noticed two things.  First was that there were about 50 chairs in the room, with a huge table at the front.  There were about 25 chairs on each side of the room, and an aisle down the center going towards the desk.  The second thing he noticed was that these chairs were all filled with members of the Order, the Weasleys and Hermione.  All of there people were looking at them because Tonks had made such an entrance.  As she continued to lead them down the aisle, Harry looked determinedly at the desk in front.  He noticed Remus did the same, to avoid the pity in everyone's eyes.  All of their guards sat down, and Harry and Remus took the front two seats, directly across from Dumbledore.  

Harry took his glance away from the front table for a moment to see that his guards surrounded him and Remus.  Everyone was still staring at him, and he saw Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, and Ginny look ready to cry when they saw him.  He shifted his gaze back to the desk, and someone spoke.

"Well now that everyone is here, we may begin."

Harry saw a tall man there that he had never seen before.  He had short black hair and a bald spot in the middle of his head.  He was peering at Harry through his thick, dark eyebrows.  He was holding what looked like a pensive, but instead of being filled with silver liquid, it was filled with a dull blueish gray liquid.  Harry studied it for moment, when the man started to speak again, drawing everyone's attention away from Harry and Remus.

"As I am sure you all know, we are all gathered today to witness the hearing of Sirius Black.  If you are not here for this purpose then I must ask you to leave."  The man paused for a moment as if expecting them all to walk out.  When nobody did he continued.  "My name is Rami Grazide.  Now I don't want any of you to worry about what is said during this hearing.  I have been asked for especially by Albus Dumbledore, as I am also a member of the Order."  There was a whisper that seemed to go around the room at this.  Grazide took no notice, and continued once again.

"You will hear the last will of the deceased, Sirius Black.  In the event that a person is unable to receive something left to them, or they have passed on, Sirius has decided that it shall be donated to the Order of the Phoenix to use at their discretion. Now for the reading of his will, I present to you Mr. Black."

He tapped the liquid inside the strange pensive on his desk, and Sirius floated out of it.  He looked sort of like a ghost, but he was missing something.  Harry thought he looked like his parents had when they had emerged from the tip of Voldemort's wand at the end of his fourth year.  All of his thoughts had gone back to Sirius when he began to speak.

"Hello everyone," the ghost Sirius said.  "You all know why you are here, so I don't want to go into it too much, and make the day depressing for you all.  I only ask that you do not cry for me too much, as that would make me feel guilty.  I want you all to get on with your lives, especially Moony and Prongs junior over here."  He now directed his attention to Harry and Remus.

"By the way, I was wondering what you two were doing that made you ten minutes late.  A prank maybe?  Probably some drinks at the Leaky cauldron am I right?"   

Harry and Remus smiled slightly and nodded.  Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp.  Sirius apparently heard also.

"Don't worry Molly," he said.  "If I know Moony, it was only butterbeer.  Then you two had to come in late to get everyone's attention.  That's just like James.  He always had to make his grand entrance.  Which reminds me; I met up with James and Lily, after I left the Department of Mysteries, and they want me to tell you both 'hi', and Lily wants you to know, Harry, that she and James will be watching over you through the final battle and I wanted to tell you that I will be too.

"And on a happier note, remember the prank I mentioned in my letter?  I am assuming that since Remus is alive, that you have received it?"  Harry nodded.  "Well, to make today a bit more memorable the prank I told you about will start when you hear a thunder crash" Sirius grinned.  Harry and Remus both smiled slightly, and shook their heads in disbelief.  "The prank was part Lily's idea, but Prongs and I pulled it off.  We think it will be the greatest prank in marauder history.  It's brilliant!"  

Everyone in the room besides Harry and Remus were looking puzzled at what he had just said.  Even Dumbledore looked a bit confused, Harry noted.

"Everything I said in the letter, Harry, is the truth, and I hope you know that I meant every word.  I noticed the rest of you look confused.  Well I love to keep people guessing, so If Harry or Remus want to explain at some point then fine, but for now we have other business to attend to.  I first want to say that I am happy to have died fighting, and I hope they have caught all of the Death Eaters involved in that battle.  

"Everyone who is here is here because you have all been great friends to me, and you all saw past the escaped convict label that the Ministry has put on me.  You are also some of the only ones who had faith in the sanity of Dumbledore and Harry Potter this last year.  I would like to start by leaving each member of the Weasley family 10,000 galleons.  This includes Percy, on the condition that he accepts that his family is doing the right thing, and that Fudge is a bullying git.  I will also ask you, Molly and Arthur, to watch over Harry for me as you are already like a second family to him.

"To Miss Hermione Granger, I also leave 10,000 galleons and the contents of the Black family library.  You are a very smart young woman, Hermione, and I know you enjoy fresh knowledge.  I would like to thank you, Harry and Ron for everything you did to help me escape after our meeting in the shrieking shack a few years ago.  If it weren't for you three I would have become victim to the Dementors kiss."  Mrs. Weasley gasped again, and Fred and George merely looked shocked at the news that Harry and Ron had found their way into the Shrieking Shack before they did.

"To Tonks, I leave you the Black Family Gold Book and 5,000 galleons.  I wish you would use all of the secret family spells to the Order's advantage.  Keep hold of it though.  I am very glad you have chosen the light side by the way because the spells that protect the book won't let me give it away to anyone outside of blood relations.  You thankfully are blood related to me, however distant.  Take good care of it, because if you destroy it will reform itself in the hands of either Narcissa Malfoy or Bellatrix Lestrange, my cousins."  Sirius spat the names out of his mouth like they were dirt.

"To Alastor Moody I leave the sum of 5,000 galleons.  Thank you also for what you are doing this summer.  To Minerva McGonagall I leave the sum of 5,000 galleons, and James I wanted to confess for the one time we turned your hair purple, and made bubbles come out of Snape's ears in the back of your class."  The whole room, especially the ones who had gone to school with Sirius and James chuckled.

"I remember that," said Remus with a sad sort of smile.

"I didn't know it was you two that made my hair purple"

"I tried to tell you but the bubbles were distracting," said Snape.

"Sorry about that Snivellus, but it was really funny," said Sirius.

After Dumbledore shot him a look, Snape just sat and stared ahead with a look that clearly said that he wasn't there out of his own free will.  This angered Harry as he looked over there.  He couldn't believe that Snape couldn't put his stupid schoolboy rivalry behind him after so many years, even during a death hearing.  Remus looked from Snape to Harry and whispered quietly, "don't let him get to you Harry."

Harry merely nodded.  He looked around the room, and studied the faces of those around him.  Everyone looked sad, however none of them would miss Sirius like he would with the exception of Remus, beside him.  Everyone else had a look of pity for Harry's loss, instead of the terrible sadness he and Remus had to suffer.  Harry glanced up at Remus and saw him blink back tears.  Harry felt a pang of sorrow for the last of the true marauders, as Remus listened to the last of his best friends voice their death wishes.

Harry looked up and saw that Remus was distracted as Harry.  Everyone else in the room suddenly had a weird look on their faces however.  Harry briefly wondered if it was more pity.  Suddenly he felt Tonks nudge him in the back.  He looked up and saw everyone looking at him.

"Harry," Sirius said.  "The time limit is almost complete.  In five minutes I will disappear again.  I must finish the hearing with you and Remus."

Harry realized how long he had been lost in his own thoughts.  Sirius had already finished going through all of the others in the room.  Harry briefly wondered what Dumbledore had received, however that was not important.  He was going to have to watch his godfather, and friend leave him for the second time in a month.  Harry felt a lump in his throat, and blinked hard as he felt water creep around the corners of his eyes.  He looked at Remus to see that he was having much of the same reaction, and was looking pale.  Harry nodded to Sirius.

"I daresay that you and Remus know what I am going to say, due to the letter you received from me a week ago-"

Sirius was cut off as someone said from the back of the room, "Sirius you do realize that you haven't been with us since June?"

"Yes, however Harry and Remus received a letter from me about a week ago, isn't that right?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Remus nodded, and Harry pulled out the letter, with the paw print clearly visible, and Remus spoke.  "Yes, Harry received your letter a week ago, and we have read it, and will visit the place you mentioned later today."

Everyone in the room looked dumbfounded.  "But how did he receive it a week ago?"  Harry recognized the voice as Hermione's.  She and the Weasleys were looking confused.  Harry held up the letter and spoke.

"This is a letter written by Sirius that I received a week ago.  Now if we could please continue."

Everyone was silent.

"To the last of the true marauders, Remus Lupin, I give all of our Marauders Products, with the exception of everything created by James.  Those products will go to Harry.  I expect you will find these this afternoon.  I also leave you the sum of 150,000 galleons.  And Moony, watch over Prongs jr. for me.  Together you and Arthur can do those father-son things that Prongs and I never got a chance for.  Keep him safe."

"To my godson Harry Potter, I leave you the house, and you know my certain requests Harry.  Also I leave him the remainder of the Black fortune, 550,000 galleons.  You and Remus may also keep anything you find today."

The whole room gasped at what Sirius had left in Harry's possession.  A house and 550,000 galleons!  That was a lot for someone just under 16.

"I want to let you all know that I died happy to be fighting for the Order, and I don't want anyone to be discouraged.  You should all know that you are all here because you have a good heart, and mind, and I don't want anyone to forget that.  And Harry, Remus, I want you both to remember the promise made in the Shrieking Shack two years ago.  Hermione and Ron should remember this also, as they were witnesses.  Peter broke that promise.  He owes you his life, Harry.  Use it to your advantage."

Harry noticed that the majority of the room still shivered at the sound of Voldemort's name.  Harry heard Hermione gasp as she recalled the promise of Peter's death if he had transformed.  That irritated him.  He couldn't see at that moment why anyone would care if Peter had been killed.  As far as Harry was concerned, Peter deserved it.  However, he had other things to worry about.

"I must go now.   Harry, and Remus, take care.  Don't cry for me, live your lives to the fullest, and know that James and I are watching the both of you, and will never truly be gone."

"Padfoot, mate," croaked Remus.  "Don't leave."

"Stay here Sirius.  Please don't leave us.  We really need you."  Harry was on the verge of tears.

"I have to go.  Don't waste your time brooding over me.  Goodbye."  With that Sirius was gone in a puff of smoke.

Harry and Remus hung their heads, trying not to cry, as Grazide gave the closing speech.  Harry felt a burning behind his eyes.  He didn't want to cry infront of all these people, for he didn't want the Order to think him weak.  Remus looked at Harry as Grazide finished his speech with a deep sadness in his eyes, and Harry felt for him.  He couldn't imagine having to attend Ron and Hermione's hearing, and he didn't want to try.  He realized how hard this would be on Remus, and mentally told himself that he would be there to help him through it.

"Let's go.  It's over now," Remus said with sadness on his aging face.    Harry nodded and they started to make their way to the back of the room.  Their guards started to follow them.  Harry turned and spoke

"Please don't."  He figured they would follow them anyway, but to his surprise, Tonks and the others halted.  Harry and Remus continued to make his way to the back of the room.

"Harry, are you alright?" said Hermione's familiar voice.

"I'll be fine," was Harry's reply.  He looked up and saw Hermione and the Weasley's looking at him, concerned.

"Are you sure mate?" asked Ron.  Harry felt his temper rising again.  Couldn't they see that he and Remus would like to leave?  Harry looked at Remus to see that Tonks was asking Remus similar questions.  This made Harry even madder.  Before he could shout at them however, Ginny Weasley spoke up.

"I'm sure you will be fine, Harry," she said in a soothing voice.  "Today we are going to collect our things from Gringotts.  Do you and Remus want to join us?"

Harry shook his head.

"Okay then," she said with a slight smile.  "We will write you tomorrow, as I still have to have a chat with you about your Weasley Temper comment."

This got a small smile out of Harry, while everyone else looked t the two curiously.  Ron looked as though he was about to ask what secret conversations had taken place between his best friend and his sister, but Hermione shot him a look that clearly told him to shut up.  Harry sighed as Ginny spoke.  They were only trying to help.  They all knew he was hurting.  Ginny seemed to be the only one who realized that he wanted to be left alone however.  Harry pulled out the letter, and scanned it quickly, while everyone but Remus looked at it in shock.  

"Let's go," Harry said to Remus.  They walked out of the doors, down the hallway from which they had come, and out into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** Well, I hope you all liked this chappie!  I was able to make it pretty long this time, to give you all more to read.  I'm sorry there wasn't much Harry/Ginny action, but it was a Hearing…not a lot of room for fluff.  There will be more H/G action in the next Chapters though…

If you Review.  

So go ahead and click that pretty little grey button!


	7. Clouds and Closets

**Disclaimer:**  Yes that's right!  I own Harry Potter.  I am richer than the queen of England and I have a movie of Harry Potter 3 coming in June…

            HA!!!  I WISH!

**A Note to all of my Reviewers**:  Thank you so so so much for all of your great reviews!  Keep Reviewing.  You all are great.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Remus walked out into the bright sunlight of Diagon Alley.  Harry's stomach grumbled loudly.  

"Maybe we should stop for a quick bite to eat first?" asked Remus, holding his own stomach.

"Sounds good," Harry replied.

They spotted a little café down the winding alley a bit, and they decided that it would be a perfect place to have lunch at.  They walked in slowly and sat down for lunch.  A witch with dark brown, shoulder length hair and a pointed nose walked over to them to take their order.  She smiled at Harry and Remus.  Both men ordered a sub, and a drink.

"Do you think that may be Tonks again?" asked Harry quietly once the waitress had left.

"You know, it could be," Remus replied thoughtfully.  "It's hard to recognize her when she changes so much.  In case it is her, we might not want to talk about where we are going after this, as she or one of the others might try to follow us."

Harry nodded in agreement.  Harry wondered about what they were going to find in this room.  Sirius obviously thought they would find something important or he wouldn't have bothered to tell them about it.  Harry looked around the café at all of the people eating and laughing, with nothing plaguing their minds.  He looked at all of these people unaffected by the death of Sirius Black.  Harry loathed them, wondering what it would feel like to be carefree.    Never to have even seen someone die, let alone your parent's, a classmate, and a godfather.  He was becoming irrational as his temper heated up for no reason, and he wanted to make them all grieve like he was doing.  Harry thought it wasn't right to be happy on such a sad day.  

Just then Harry looked up and saw their waitress walking back over to them with their drinks.  Harry glared at her for no apparent reason, and she looked taken aback.

"Here are you're drinks," she said still glancing at Harry, confused.  "Did I do something wrong?"

"No you didn't," replied Remus quickly.  The girl they were assuming was Tonks looked at them with pity, and walked away.  "Harry, I know this is hard, but you can't go around being bitter to everyone you meet."

Harry took a deep breath and sighed.  "Yeah, I suppose you're right."

They sat in silence for a moment before Harry spoke again.

"Do you remember what Sirius said about a prank?"

"Yes," replied Remus.  "I think he said something about a thunder clap, which leads me to believe that it will not take place today as the sky is clear.  Even Sirius and James couldn't make it thunder on a clear day."

"You think that there will be a great prank though?" asked Harry.

"Knowing Sirius and James, I don't doubt it," replied Remus.  "I just wonder what they have in store for all of us."

Harry laughed.  It did sound like a massive prank would be something that they would do.  Just then their food arrived. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Harry and Remus were walking back down Diagon Alley, towards The Leaky Cauldron, so they could floo back to Grimmauld place.  

**BOOM!**

"What in the bloody hell was that?" yelled Harry as the sound shook the ground, effectively knocking him off his feet.

"I do believe that was a thunder clap, created by James and Sirius," said Remus looking up at the sky in awe.

"I-" Harry began, but was cut off as people started to yell.

The clouds opened up drenching Diagon Alley in water, or so Harry thought.  That is until Remus spoke.

"This is definitely the work of Padfoot and Prongs," he said.  "Look at the water Harry."

Harry looked at the rain falling from the sky as he pulled himself off the ground to stand up.  The rain was colored!  Each drop that fell from the sky was a color of the rainbow!  Harry wondered how they had done this as he looked at Remus who was laughing.  Remus was looking multicolored as each different color drop that hit him left its mark.  Harry started laughing at him.  He looked funny.

"I don't know what you're laughing at Harry," said Remus.  "You look the same as me."

Harry looked down at himself, and saw that Remus was correct.  He looked up and saw that everyone in Diagon alley was turning multicolored because of the weird rain.  

"Look at that cloud!" someone shouted.  Harry and Remus both looked at the sky, and hovering over Gringotts, which Harry noted was no longer a shining white, but now many different colors, they saw two clouds that were taking the shape of a great stag, and a very large shaggy dog.  Harry and Remus glanced at each other.

"Lets go," Harry said, and Remus nodded his agreement.

They raced down the alley until they stopped almost in front of the multicolored Gringotts building, and pushed past the gathering crowd to the center and looked up.

"Harry," cried Ron.  "What's going on, mate?"  Harry turned to see all of the Order standing right behind them.  They were all covered in different colors, which was a funny site indeed.  Harry nudged Remus, and the sadness left both of them as they started cracking up at the sight of a multicolored Order.  Even Dumbledore's beard was many different colors.

"I do believe," Remus choked out between bursts of laughter.  "That this is the greatest prank in history!"  With that Remus and Harry fell over laughing.

There were several small bangs.  Everyone in the multicolored alley looked at the sky again.  There were two very large clouds in the sky.  One was shaped like a stag, and now had great fireworks exploding from its mouth.  The other, a great shaggy dog, also had fireworks exploding from its mouth.  The clouds, still emitting great amounts of fireworks, started to spread apart. A rainbow appeared between then, and both animals reared up and put their two front feet on one end of the rainbow.

This was not the end.  With the fireworks still coming, words started to appear in the sky above the rainbow, written out of clouds.

**Today's Rainbow Storm Courtesy of:**

Everyone looked up, and then the word **'Prongs'** was formed under the stag, and the word **'Padfoot'** appeared under the dog.  Suddenly the fireworks stopped and the cloud forms of Padfoot and Prongs looked up, surprised.  Then a word formed in purple under the rainbow.

**Lily**

The fireworks started up again, and the dog and the stag started laughing.  Suddenly a booming voice that seemed to come from the stag spoke.

"Sorry Lily, we forgot."

Harry and Remus heard this and burst out laughing once again.  "They didn't credit Lily," Remus said through laughter.  "They're going to be in trouble."

"You have our pity Padfoot and Prongs" Remus and Harry shouted to the clouds together, huge smiles on their face.

The stag and the dog continued laughing as more words appeared.

**A True Marauder Never Dies.**

**Remember.**

Harry and Remus looked at each other, as the crowd around them murmured confusedly.  Only a few of them knew who had caused the prank.  Even some in the Order were confused.

"That was brilliant," whispered Remus to Harry.

"I agree," replied Harry.  "We should let them know that."

Remus nodded, and they both raised their wands to the clouds, and murmured a spell, and bright red words appeared under the last message.

**That was a bloody brilliant prank!**

**Remember.**

The dog and the stag nodded and smiled down at them, before the clouds and the rainbow faded away, leaving the majority of Diagon Alley confused, but amazed at what had just taken place.

"Why did you write remember?" questioned Ron from behind them.

"Because, they wrote it asking us to remember them, and we wrote it, ensuring that we would," replied Remus, still looking amused.

"But Harry," said Hermione looking worried.  "You can't do magic outside of school.  What if you get in trouble?"

"Yes I can," Harry replied.  Leave it to Hermione to think about that.  "The Ministry gave me a pardon."

"Cool mate," said Ron enthusiastically.  "Good to see you happy again."

"Thanks."

"So Hermione, are you coming back to the house with us?" Ron asked.

"No Ron," replied Hermione annoyed.  "I told you already, I have to do something with my parents."

"Really," asked Ron.  "Sure it's not with _Vicky_?" 

Harry caught Ginny's eye, and they both started laughing.  "I told you he gets jealous of Krum," Harry said, laughing.

"What is so funny!" demanded Ron, turning to face them, angrily.

"Beware of the Weasley Temper!" whispered Harry to Ginny.  Then he doubled over laughing even harder.

"I resent that!" said Ginny with her hands on her hips.  Harry could see that she was failing miserably at trying to hide a smile.

"But you know it's true," said Harry with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose," sighed Ginny.  "After all, it's like you said.  Percy nearly wet himself coming home."

Harry and Ginny cracked up laughing again.

"I repeat myself," said Ron.  "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," replied Ginny, still laughing.  

"Just a letter," said Harry seeing Ron's angry face.

"I thought I told you what to write in that letter!" yelled Ron to his sister.

"And she wrote it, mate!" replied Harry.  "It was just slightly amusing though."

"We are going to finish up in Gringotts, and then pick up a few things at the burrow.  Harry you don't mind us staying at your new house do you?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course not!" replied Harry.  "It is still to be used for the same things it was before, however Remus will move in as well.  I have specific orders for what I am to do with that house, and I intend to follow them." 

"You mean in the letter?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes," replied Harry.  "Padfoot wrote me a letter before he left to fight in June, and gave it to Remus to give to me in the event that he died."  Harry was loosing some of his cheer now, but found he wasn't extremely sad anymore.  He suspected that there was a cheering charm in the colored rain from earlier.  He thanked his father and Sirius for that.  Harry pulled out the letter to show them all, without letting them read it.

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

"This reminds me," Remus spoke up.  "Harry and I have something to do, and we are late.  If you could please excuse us, we will speak to all of you very soon."

"Goodbye," Harry said to them as he and Remus hurried off to the Leaky Cauldron.

"What do you suppose they are off to do?" asked Mrs. Weasley to Dumbledore.

"I don't know Molly, but I suspect it has something to do with that letter."  He replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Remus appeared out of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place.  Harry stopped and surveyed his new home.

"Which Closet were we supposed to go to?" asked Remus, breaking the silence a few minutes later.

"Oh, uh," said Harry before consulting the letter.  "The closet next to Buckbeak's room.  Just tap the back wall with your wand and say 'PadfootedProngs'"

"Okay, let's go," said Remus as the walked up the staircase, past the heads that Sirius told them to remove. "I can't believe that I'm going to be living here.  It's weird."

"I know," said Harry.  "I can't believe all of this is happening.  I think that Sirius and my father put a cheering charm in the rain drops today, though. That's why I am not as depressed as I was this morning."

"I think you're right Harry," said Remus.  "They knew we would be upset despite our promises not to, and decided to incorporate a cheering charm into their greatest prank ever."

"Here's the closet we're supposed to go to," said Harry, stopping suddenly. 

They entered the closet and Harry pulled out his wand and tapped the back wall of the closet and said "PadfootedProngs."  Suddenly the back of the closet swung open into a well lit room.

"Wow," Remus breathed.

"Yeah," said Harry.

They looked around.  There were comfy armchairs placed around the room, and a row of windows on the wall opposite the door they had just entered, drowning the room in sunlight.    In one corner, there was a mini kitchen, filled with cabinets, and a sink and the works.  There was also a shelf along one wall with books and products made by the marauders in their school days.  Also on this shelf, Harry found a leather bound book, and opened it to find photos of Sirius, James, and Remus.  It appeared that Sirius had been here recently, and ripped out all of Peter's pictures.  They were lying on the floor next to the album.

"Sirius has definitely used this room since the Order has restarted," said Remus, as he opened a cabinet filled with firewhiskey.  

"Yeah he definitely has," agreed Harry, as he held up all of the pictures of Peter.

"What's that?" asked Remus curiously, pointing at something behind Harry.  Harry turned to look.  He saw two blank portraits hanging on the wall.  One of them appeared to be in very good condition, while the other one was slightly beat up.

Harry and Remus walked up to the portraits to have a closer look.  Harry noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor next to the blank canvas'.

_Hello Harry and Remus._

_These you are standing in front of the portraits of James and me that we used during the summers when we wanted to talk.  I had the portrait of me in here, and he had the portrait of himself in his house.  The figures in the portraits could run between each other's pictures to deliver messages.  When I went to Lily and James' house after the attack fifteen years ago, I took the portrait out of his house, and brought it back here, so I could still talk to his portrait, because I couldn't face the fact that he was gone.  I wanted you to see these pictures, because now you both can talk to the pictures of both of us, almost in person.  If you want to see the subjects of these portraits, tap your wand on the frame, and say 'padfootedprongs.'  We should appear.  Also, Moony, Harry is not to have any of the firewhiskey!  I trust you on that one mate.  Anyway, I hope this cheers you up mates._

_Padfoot_

Harry and Remus finished reading the letter and looked up.

"Do you want to do it then?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure," replied Harry.  "I don't know what to think.  Maybe we should because we could still ask for advice, and have someone else to talk to."

"I agree," answered Remus.  "I won't have anyone to talk to when you are at school.  I think maybe we should."

"Each of us can do a picture," said Harry slowly.  "I want to do my dad's if you don't mind."

"Okay Harry," said Remus.

They each took out their wands and Harry walked up to the battered one, which he guessed had come out of his parents' house in Godric's Hollow.  Remus walked up to the other portrait, and together they tapped the frames and said "padfootedprongs."  Suddenly two faces appeared in the portraits.  Harry and Remus were looking at a slightly younger version of Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Hello Harry," said James. "Moony mate!  Good to see you!"

"Oi! Harry," cried Sirius.  "What happened?"

"Well, when was the last time you two were seen?" asked Harry.

"Well," spoke James's Portrait slowly.  "The real Sirius was in here telling us that I had been betrayed by Peter, and that he had gone to Azkaban for killing Peter, that he escaped thirteen years later, and came to Hogwarts, where you saved Peter's life, and helped Peter escape."

"Then," continued Sirius slowly.  "I told us about the triwizard tournament, and about that damn house elf that is still here, and about the Order."

"That's about correct then," said Remus.  "Then Sirius died in a battle in the department of Mysteries a month ago, and we just got back from his hearing today, and you two pulled a brilliant cosmic prank."

"It was the best prank in History," said Harry smiling.

"We need to hear about that one," said James excitedly from inside his frame.

They spent a good amount of time that afternoon talking about the great prank, and Harry and Remus filled them in on the events of the last year in more detail.  Then the question of the prophecy came up and Harry became silent.

"Did you hear what the prophecy said, Harry?" asked James.

"Dumbledore wouldn't let anyone know what it said Prongs," replied Sirius and Remus.

Harry didn't know if he should tell them.  He was after all, talking to two pictures, and Remus.  _Yes, but they are your father and his two best friends,_ said a voice in his head.  Harry sighed.  They would eventually need to know anyway.

"Yes, Dumbledore let me listen to it," Harry started.  "Basically it says that a wizard boy born in the end of July, whose parents had escaped Voldemort three times, would be the only person who could defeat him.  It also said that we will be in a battle to the death because one of us has to kill the other one."

The room was silent for a few minutes after that.  Finally James spoke.

"Well, Harry Sirius and I will be here if either of you need anyone to talk to.  I just wish I could be a real father to you like you deserve instead of trapped in a frame like this."

"Yes Harry, I'll be here fore you too," said Remus.  "Whatever you need, I'll be here for you.  I'll be there to support you in the final battle, and whenever you need it."

"Yeah, and me too Harry," said Sirius.  "And don't worry, Harry, you can beat that bastard."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They spent the next few hours talking, and Harry got to know his father better.  The portraits weren't quite perfect, but it was better than not being able to see his father or Sirius at all.  They still had the same personality, and cared about him.  He wondered what it was like for Remus, to have to result to only being able to see his two best friends through a picture.  _That's awful_, Harry thought.  Just then he looked at his watch.

"Everyone will be back from Diagon Alley any second now," He said.

"Oh great," said Remus.  "We have to leave, but we'll see you both soon, Padfoot and Prongs."

Harry said goodbye to Sirius, and then his father.  Harry and Remus walked out of the closet, and back down to the fireplace from which they came in.

"Where are we supposed to floo to?" asked Harry.

"Well, I suppose we could go back to Mrs. Figg's house," said Remus.

They picked up some floo powder and stepped into the fire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry threw his arms out once the spinning sensation had stopped and caught himself just before he fell face first into Mrs. Figg's living room.  Remus appeared moments later just as Harry had moved out of the way.  

"Hello again boys," said Mrs. Figg.  "Will you two want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thank you Mrs. Figg," said Harry.  "We've had a long day, and are just going to go back to the Dursley's for some rest if you don't mind."

"Alright then," said the old lady.  "I will see you in the morning then."

"Goodnight," said Harry and Remus together.

They left and walked back to the Dursley's house.  Each of them was lost in their own thoughts about the day, before Harry spoke.

"When is the next time that you think they will let me back into Grimmauld Place?"

"I don't know, Harry.  We'll think of something though."

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence until they reached the Dursley's doorstep where Harry said 'goodnight' and walked inside and up to his room.  The first thing he noticed was Hedwig sitting on the bed waiting patiently for him, with a letter tied to her leg.  Harry wondered who would use Hedwig to send him a letter.  His first thought was that Ginny had said she would write him later.  He suddenly became very happy, as he thought about Ginny's letter.  Why he was so happy confused him a bit, but he put that aside, and ran to untie the letter.  Hedwig gave a hoot of thanks, and flew to her cage for some water and food.

Harry picked up the letter in his hands, but he noticed by the handwriting the letter wasn't from Ginny. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N I know I am evil… who is the letter really from?  Review to find out.  And for all of you that are disappointed that Harry and Ginny are not moving faster, just keep in mind that Ginny still has a boyfriend, and Harry doesn't quite know what to think about his best friend's little sis.  Review if you want me to hurry up already.  ;)


	8. Deal with a Dentist

Thanks for all your great reviews!

Butler I'm glad you like my story. If this sounds too much like another story I'm sorry. I didn't do that on purpose.

HappySnakes Rule wow! I'm glad my writing means that much to you. It made me feel great to read your review. To answer your question, I was sitting around with my friends being stupid and we started talking about the Skittles commercials, where skittles rain from a rainbow. Somebody said that it would be really cool if that could really happen. I sort of edited it a little, and turned it into a prank. As for your suggestions, I have some things already planned for later chapters so just keep reading!

Hikuro Hoshi Really? Thanks. Harry and Ginny will get closer once they see e/o again. And I agree with you. There are some pretty weird matches out there. Anyway, here is chapter 8 so you don't have to hate me anymore ;)

FlamingWater Thanks for the amusing and _very _random review. Glad you liked my story. And yes I had figured out that you were a girl if you were wondering, and I will probably be old and saggy and living in an apartment with 34 cats too, so its all good. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing my story :)

Sunnysweetie Thanks for reading my story!

Silver Warrior Thanks for your review. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter! This is the eighth time I've written this, so if you haven't figured it out by now I don't know what to say to you, other than you might need to see a doctor. Anyway…

Hope you enjoy this chapter.

As always, read and review!

* * *

Harry recognized Hermione's handwriting immediately as he unfolded the letter. He felt slightly disappointed, although he wasn't quite sure why. He shrugged it off, and ripped open the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_It was so nice to see you again today. It wasn't the ideal visit under the circumstances, but not much we can do about it is there? I do hope you're okay, as you and Professor Lupin left rather quickly. Nobody knew that you two had even been associating together this summer so it was quite a shock for many of us to see you both together, although I guess we should have known better. We all noticed, though, that you and Lupin looked happier after the rainbow storm or whatever it was today. I am very interested as to how that was pulled off. Once we get back to school I plan on researching the matter. The most surprising event for me however, was that Fred and George are the newest members of you-know-what. I never thought that Ron's mum would allow it, and even if she did I didn't expect them to be serious about it. Ron said he was pretty surprised as well when he found out. He's said that Dumbledore's got his reasons though. I've just noticed how mush I have been blabbering on. I think I'll stop now._

_To the point of this letter, Harry.__ After you and Professor Lupin left, Ron began to tell off Ginny about how the letter she sent you must have been highly inappropriate, and that since he can't trust her to write a simple letter without botching it up, she is not allowed to write you anymore. He said you shouldn't worry, and that you will not have to receive any more letters from Ginny, that he will be writing to you again from now on. Ginny said something back about how she could write to whom ever she wants, and made a comment about Weasley temper or something or other. Needless to say, that set Ron off again. I wouldn't be surprised if they are still fighting. Once Ron started to ask me why I couldn't stay with them right away, but for some reason Ginny saw us and started laughing, and Ron went all red and started screaming again. We ended up leaving early because Mrs. Weasley got tired of all the stares Ron and Ginny were attracting with their shouts._

_I'll probably stay with Ron's family at the end of July, as I am spending some time with my parents right now. We're having a bit of a family reunion at the moment, with a lot of my relatives. I have been telling them all that I attend a boarding school in __Wales__. It is quite a pain. Anyway, it was lovely to see you today Harry, and I hope I'll see you soon although I'm not sure when._

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the letter laughing. He could picture Ginny laughing at Ron's anger and referring to it as the Weasley Temper. And it was just like Hermione to want to research a prank. Then his smile faltered a bit. Hermione had mentioned that Ron wouldn't let Ginny write him anymore. Harry felt a surge of anger at his friend for being so pig headed. He walked over to the desk and got a piece of parchment and began to write. 

He explained to Ron that he was sorry he had caused a fight between him and Ginny, and that Ginny had indeed said everything in her letter that she should have. He told him that the reason they were laughing was probably because of the cheering charms that he had suspected had been in the rain (which wasn't exactly a lie, but he wanted to make sure that Ron didn't know they had talked about him.) He called Hedwig over to him.

"Deliver this to Ron, okay girl?"

Hedwig gave him a hoot and a peck and flew off into the night.

* * *

The next day Harry found himself walking off to Mrs. Figg's house once again to begin training. When he reached the door, Mrs. Figg greeted him with a warm smile and let him in. Harry thanked her and walked into the office where he and Dumbledore had their lessons.

"Hello Harry," said the headmaster as Harry walked in. "Do have a seat and we may begin."

Harry sat down across from the headmaster.

"Hello Professor," said Harry.

"I understand that you may have a lot on your mind, Harry, after recent events, so today's lesson will not be a demanding one." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you professor," replied Harry.

Harry began clearing out his mind, and suddenly he could see himself and Dumbledore in the office, as thought he was looking in from above. The image lasted only for a fleeting second, however, and Harry didn't stop to dwell on it, as he was supposed to be clearing out his mind.

Harry looked at Dumbledore and nodded that he was ready, and heard the whisper of "leglimens," from his teacher.

Images began flashing through his eyes, and before long, Harry was able to force the headmaster out, just as he had done with Snape last year. Harry had been showing improvements in Occlumency over the past week of steady training, however so this wasn't a surprise. The idea, however, was not to even let Dumbledore into his mind. They kept trying, until the image of Harry's vision of him and Dumbledore that he had had when clearing out his mind, appeared in his eyes. Before Harry had the chance to force out the headmaster, Dumbledore had broken the curse.

"I think," said Dumbledore slowly, whilst looking thoughtfully at Harry. "That this lesson is over for today. I believe that it is about time to start your dueling lesson."

Harry looked at the clock on the wall behind him, and saw that he was right.

* * *

One hour later, Harry found himself in the middle of the clearing staring at Moody, who was about to cast the Imperius Curse on him. He had tried to explain to Moody that he could already throw it off, but Moody insisted that you could never get too good at it, and he had also said that he needed to see for himself.

"Imperio!" cried Moody. "Run around this clearing six times as fast as you can."

Harry felt a familiar feeling of ignorant bliss come over him. He felt like he didn't have a care in the world. He distantly heard Moody's command. _That shouldn't be too hard_, said a voice in Harry's head. _Just do it... No!_ said an even louder voice. You _don't have to listen to him. Why would you want to run some more?_ Harry felt himself overcoming the curse, quicker than last time, and found that it was also easier. He supposed that this was because the last time was with Voldemort, and a much stronger curse.

"I'm sorry, but I think I did enough running this morning thank you," said Harry while everyone in the clearing looked stunned.

"Wow," said Tonks. "I can't even totally throw off that curse. You must be brilliant."

"The imposter Moody taught us in fourth year," explained Neville, who had seen Harry throw off the curse before, and therefore was looking less surprised than the others, however still very impressed. "Harry was the only one who could throw it off even a little, so the imposter kept him at it until he could throw it off completely."

"Is it true that you threw off Voldemort's imperius?" asked Tonks.

"Yeah I did, but where did you hear that?" asked Harry curious.

"Dumbledore mentioned it at one of the first Order meetings a year ago," answered Remus.

The rest of the afternoon was spent trying to get Neville to be able to throw off the curse, and after four hours of practice, he was getting pretty good at it, though not as good as Harry.

After a long day, Harry walked back to the Dursley's, and went to collapse on the bed.

* * *

_Harry,_

_I hope you were okay after our little meeting in Diagon Alley. I wondered if anyone told you about Ron and me fighting. He got pretty mad which made me mad and I started to think that what you said about the Weasley Temper being true. Repeat that and I will deny it. I definitely think Ron is having girl problems though. You should have seen his face when Hermione told him that she couldn't come to the House straight away. It was hilarious._

_I am blabbering again. I was writing this letter to ask you if you are okay after everything that happened on Sunday. You and Lupin looked pretty upset when you were leaving. Everyone was a bit concerned. _

_I'm sorry if this letter is coming a bit later, but I had to use Errol, because Ron would kill me if I asked him to borrow Pig. He has no idea I am even writing this letter, but I was worried so I decided to risk it. Please don't tell him though or he will be pissed, even though he did sort of apologize for yelling at me. I believe you had something to do with that? Well if you did, thank you Harry._

_Ginny xo_

Harry looked at Errol who was now sitting in Hedwig's cage. Hedwig had left to go hunting. He received this letter when he had gotten home from training on Saturday. He read it over and over, feeling good that he had so many people concerned about his safety, and that Ron had apologized to Ginny because of him. He couldn't believe that it had only been a week since the hearing though. So much had happened.

It had been about a week since he had had the weird vision in Mrs. Figg's office, and things were going great. Neville had been able to fully throw off Moody's imperius curse, and Harry had been able to stop Dumbledore's entry into his mind. Dumbledore had been very pleased, and had told him that they were to continue practicing Occlumency, but half of their lesson would now be devoted to learning the leglimens curse.

In their lessons, they had been learning how to do more effective dueling spells. Harry and Neville's hard work over the summer was beginning to show, however. They both were beginning to look more muscular, and they were both becoming very flexible. At the end of every week they would duel against Moody, Tonks, and Remus for practice. The duels were practicing disarming only, and Harry and Neville had been becoming increasingly good at it, though they usually lost. They had complained that it was unfair dueling them against two Aurors, and an ex DADA teacher, but Moody explained that that would be the way that many duels would be. Never fair.

Today, however, Harry and Neville had won, though it had taken them five hours of dueling, which was why Harry had just returned home at 10:30 in the evening completely energy deprived. He put Ginny's letter aside, and collapsed on his bed falling sleep almost instantly.

* * *

Harry awoke on Monday morning to his uncle yelling. "Boy! Get your ungrateful arse down here!"

Harry grumbled and got out of bed throwing on his robe and left his room. Yesterday they had been almost civil to him. He didn't have lessons on Sunday, so he had stayed outside most of the day.

When Harry reached the kitchen, he found his aunt, uncle, and cousin glaring at him. Harry glared back, and sat down at the table.

"Boy, I am having an important dinner tonight, and I need you to stay out of the house," said Uncle Vernon.

"Who is coming over this time?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter to you boy," snapped Aunt Petunia coldly. "They have a girl Duddy's age though. I bet you two will hit it off spectacularly won't you Duddy-kins?'

Dudley nodded with a piggish grin on his face. Harry almost felt bad for the girl, as he could easily figure out by the looks on Dudley's face what dirty thoughts were running through his cousin's mind about this girl. Just then Remus appeared in the kitchen and told Harry it was time to leave.

* * *

Harry returned to the Dursley's house early that night, and heard their voices in the kitchen. Since he recognized all three voices, he guessed that the guests hadn't arrived yet. He crept up the stairs, and flopped down on his bed. It had been an exhausting day. Moody had been teaching them some very powerful curses, and at first had Neville and Harry try them, but that had not worked very well, so they had to dodge them, while Remus and Tonks fired them from every direction. Tonks had also taught them a useful shield, which involved a button. You had to hit a button with a spell and it would turn into a handheld shield. She just explained that you always had to have a button on your robes.

Harry lay down and closed his eyes as he heard the doorbell ring, and voices in the hall. He guessed that the guests had arrived. He knew this deal was very important to his uncle, as he had been talking about it since Harry returned from Hogwarts. He suddenly saw himself lying on his bed, as though he was looking in through the roof. The vision was similar to the one he had during his lesson with Dumbledore. He had had one more of these visions over the past week, in which he could see the entire room he was in, but he had told no one. 

This time, however he was thinking about what was going on in the kitchen, as he was so hungry. He saw the entire kitchen, and then his thoughts followed into the sitting room and what he saw surprised him. There were the three Dursleys. Uncle Vernon was sitting on the sofa, having a deep conversation with a man that looked slightly familiar, and Aunt Petunia was putting on her shrilly false laugh, as she listened to a familiar looking woman. Then Harry noticed Dudley eyeing a girl with very bushy brown hair. Harry was momentarily stunned as he watched the scene.

* * *

Hermione was eyeing the people infront of her with a look that said she was thinking very hard. Then her face changed to the look that Harry and Ron always said she had when she had just had a huge brainstorm, which she just had. She recognized these people, and wondered if she was correct. She decided to ask some questions to find out.

"What is your name?" she asked the plump boy in front of her. He had seemed delighted that she had spoke to him, and was eyeing her greedily, which disgusted her.

"Dudley Dursley," he replied snapping out of his trance.

Hermione let out a little gasp and her eyes got wide.

"Is Harry Potter your cousin?" she asked excitedly.

Everyone in the room looked up at this. The three Dursleys looked terrified, and Hermione's parents had expressions of interest, as they had met Harry before, and Hermione talked about him and Ron Weasley all the time.

* * *

Harry snapped out of his vision before he could hear his uncle's answer, and sprinted down the stairs, wondering if he had been correct. He ran to the sitting room door and opened it cautiously.

"Harry!"

"Hermione!"

Hermione ran up and gave him a hug.

"Gerroff, Hermione, I can't breathe," said Harry wincing. When she had finally let go of him Harry turned to Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

"Harry Potter," said Mrs. Granger timidly. "Nice to see you again. Hermione talks about you all the time."

Harry managed a light smile, and looked over at the Dursleys who were all wearing expressions of mixed fury and horror. Harry had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, as he knew that if he ruined this deal for Uncle Vernon his life would be a living hell for the rest of the summer, regardless of how many threats Moody had made.

"Where were you, Harry," asked Hermione, slowly. She had heard about the way he had been treated, obviously, and wondered if they had him locked in his room again. She shot a look at the Dursleys.

Harry gave her a look that said not to mention anything, and wondered how he should answer her without giving away too much information.

"I was dueling with Remus in the park," he found himself saying.

The Dursley's gasped, looking shocked that Harry had just mentioned magic infront of their guests.

"Don't worry," said Harry trying his best not to burst into laughter. "Hermione is a witch. She goes to Hogwarts too."

Harry was shaking with silent laughter, as was Hermione by this point, as she knew how the Dursley's felt about magic. When Dudley heard this he backed against the wall, hand over his fat bottom, and Harry was shaking violently, and he could have sworn that he had a broken rib from holding in his laughter, and tears were coming out of Hermione's eyes, as Harry had told her the story of Dudley's first encounter with Hagrid many times.

"So you three are magical then?" asked Uncle Vernon, coldly.

Hermione stopped laughing suddenly and spoke defending her parents. "No, only I am magical. My parents are muggles like you."

Harry noticed the bewildered looks of the Grangers and the Dursleys.

"Muggle means non magical," he said with a sigh. Then he grinned. "They are just like your parents Aunt Petunia."

He then turned to Hermione's parents and explained. "My Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister. My mother was the only magical one in the family though."

"Really," said Mrs. Granger to Aunt Petunia. "So you know something similar to what we are going through with our daughter."

Aunt Petunia looked revolted for a moment, but apparently had remembered how important this deal had been to her husband so she said, "Yes. Every year we would send my sister off to that magical school. My parents were always so heartbroken when she left."

Harry noticed the last part was true, and he had heard the slight bitterness when his aunt had said it. She looked displeased that she had to talk about a world she pretended didn't exist, and scowled briefly when Harry smirked at her over Mrs. Granger's shoulder. Then he turned to Hermione.

"You were dueling?" she asked with a look like Professor McGonagall. "You're not allowed to use magic outside school."

They sat down on the sofa, as Harry thought about how to answer her.

"Yes, well," Harry began slowly. "The minister gave me a paper saying I would be allowed to use magic over the summer, incase I need to protect myself over the summer now that Voldemort is back. It's been real convenient around here." Well that was part of the truth. That was good, right? 

"Are they treating you well?" asked Hermione, getting his meaning. 

"A bit better than usual, but I wouldn't say well. That would be stretching it a bit," Harry said with a grim smile.

"I could tell my parents not to make this deal if you want," suggested Hermione. "They would listen to me if I told them that the Dursleys were horrible."

"SSSHHHH," said Harry rather loudly. "If they find out that I was the reason they didn't get this deal, then life would be hell for me, and no amount of Moody's threats to them could change it."

"Alright, but just because I want you to be happy here," replied Hermione slowly. She suddenly changed tactics at lightening speed. "So, what's up with you and Ginny? She's mentioned you in her letters a few times, and after seeing you two in Diagon Alley I know something's up."

"Nothing's up Hermione," said Harry rolling his eyes. "She wrote me a letter as Ron instructed, and she cheered me up, and we've written a few other times. Not even a lot. Maybe twice. What's up with you and Krum?"

Harry grinned as he knew the topic would be enough to distract her before she threw out anymore hints about him and Ginny. It worked, and Hermione blushed.

"I've written him a few times this summer, but I haven't seen him," said Hermione. Then her voice turned worried. She looked around to make sure that everyone else was talking before she started in such a whisper that Harry barley caught her words. "I heard from him a week ago, but in his letter, he said he couldn't say much, and he would tell me the next time he sees me, and that he would see me sooner than I think. Do you think something's going on with you-know-who?"

"Does that mean he's going to be at Hogwarts," Harry wondered aloud not fully hearing her. "The last thing I need is people showing up again like in fourth year. Another year as messed up as that one would be hell."

* * *

Harry had gone to his room feeling happy that night. He had just gotten to see one of his best friends, and the looks on the Dursley's faces when they had found out Hermione was magical were priceless. He and Hermione had spent a long time that night talking about their summers, and catching up, since the last time they had spoken was not exactly cheerful. He had heard all her complaints about lying to her relatives about her school. Harry reminded her that it couldn't be as bad as having all the neighbors thinking you went to a school for juvenile delinquents. She agreed to this. It had been hard for Harry to avoid the subject of his training, but he either managed a stupid excuse or he diverted the attention back to Hermione again.

Everything had worked out that night. They had enjoyed a dinner in which Harry received no dirty looks, and was allowed the same amount of food as everyone else. This was something that had only happened once before; when Harry had received his first letters from Hogwarts six years ago. Harry sighed as he thought about the Dursleys sucking up to the Grangers, and by the look on Hermione's face at dinner they both shared the thought, that the scene before them was sickening. Everything had worked out for the Dursleys however, as they got their deal. He remembered their conversation before Harry had come up to his room.

///flashback///

"You owe us big for dinner tonight boy. We should have skinned you alive." Said his uncle after the Grangers had gotten safely in their car.

"I think it's the other way around," Harry had replied. "If it weren't for me, Hermione would have told her parents they way you treat me here, and they would have been out the door in a second. I saved your ass tonight, and for that, you owe me!"

Harry saw that Uncle Vernon grew angry as Harry spoke so rudely. When he realized that everything his nephew was saying was also true, he grew even angrier. Harry realized he was in trouble, and went up to his room quickly. He was angry at his uncle, but his feelings had dissolved as he remembered his uncle's face at finding out Hermione was a witch. His face broke out in a grin.

///end flashback///

Harry climbed into bed. He couldn't help thinking about what she had said about him and Ginny though. Had Ginny really talked about him? And why did this make him happy? He wondered why Ron and Hermione were reading too much into a few letters. Nothing was going on between him and Ginny. That wasn't likely as they had hardly spoken in the five years that they had known each other. _Yes, but you regret that don't you_? Said a voice in his head. He _had _been very excited about seeing her in Diagon Alley and he wondered why. She had looked really pretty, especially covered in rainbow colored paint. 

"hrmph," he said in frustration. Why had he thought Ron's little sister was pretty. He had never thought of her in that way before, and decided he shouldn't start now. He hastily cleared his mind like he was supposed to, and fell back onto his bed for what he hoped would be a good night's sleep.

Harry had no idea what horrible dreams lay ahead of him that night.

* * *

Review to see Chapter 9!


	9. A Normal Teenage Boy

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize belongs to someone else.

**Chapter 9**…finally!

* * *

Harry Potter stirred as he dreamt. He was sitting on a straight backed chair in a dark dimly lit room, and was looking down at several figures kneeling before him. He scowled as they stood up, and he looked into their eyes. He saw five figures look back at him as they mumbled, 'my lord'.

Karkaroff, it looks as though you have finally decided to join me and my other, slightly more faithful followers."

M-my Lord, I-I just,"

"Enough of your excuses," cried Voldemort. "Crucio,"

Harry watched as the man before him screamed and wiggled in pain. He then looked into the other four faces, but then directed his attention to the floor again as the man got up.

"That was for being too cowardly to return to me. I hope your loyalty will never waver again. And now, to the matter at hand. What information have you received regarding the escape?"

"The guards are almost persuaded my Lord," spoke up a death eater that turned out to be Goyle.

"Almost is not good enough!" screamed Voldemort. "Crucio! You are incompetent Goyle!" Voldemort watched his servant writher on the ground for a moment, before lifting the curse.

"I should have known better," Voldemort said mainly to himself. "Goyle is a bumbling idiot. Such a task should be given to a competent Death Eater."

Another Death Eater stepped forward. "I can persuade them my Lord," said a female voice.

"You have to prove yourself to me Bella, as you failed to capture Potter after he had practically thrown himself into your grip last June. Perhaps Peter here should accompany you."

Bellatrix and Peter looked horrified, but thought better than to talk back to Voldemort, and gave their agreement.

"Does Dumbledore know of our plans?"

The last Death Eater stepped forward, and bowed before removing his hood. Harry received a shock as he looked up and saw none other than the person who had made his life hell for five years. Severus Snape.

"Nothing My Lord," he said in his low greasy voice.

Voldemort rose. "Good. Don't mess this up Severus. You have already failed me once this summer. Don't let it happen again."

"Yes my Lord," answered Snape softly.

Voldemort walked past his enormous snake, which was lying in front of the fire. He started down a hallway, and paused for a moment looking in a mirror. He smiled.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He had seen those horrible red eyes, and the snakelike face. He hated that sight. For a few minutes Harry Potter lay in bed in a cold sweat, his mind dwelling on the latest image of Voldemort. The after a few minutes another thought found it's way into his mind.

Snape was meeting with Voldemort? Wasn't Snape supposed to be spying for the Order? Then Harry woke up fully, and reality hit him. Snape must have been lying. Obviously he had to attend meetings with Voldemort as a spy, and of course he would tell Voldemort that Dumbledore didn't know. It was extremely weird however, to see someone in the Order answering to Voldemort. Harry knew Dumbledore trusted Snape, but he had also trusted Peter and look where that had gotten them. Harry figured Dumbledore knew full well what was going on, but he still had a doubt in the back of his mind, where he wondered if Snape had really told Dumbledore about whatever Voldemort had been planning in his dream.

Then Harry wondered if the dream had even been real. Voldemort had a way of playing with his mind, and wondered how he had even been allowed a dream like that in the first place. He must not have cleared his mind properly. Harry sat up in his bed and looked at the alarm clock. It was 4:30 am. He should be getting up about this time anyway, se he rose and headed for the shower, wondering about his new dream.

* * *

Harry walked back into his room after his shower, now fully awake. He thought about his dream, and felt his temper begin to rise as he once again thought about Wormtail. Suddenly a crash sounded over by his desk, and Harry was startled out of his thoughts seeing his ink bottle lying on the floor smashed, and ink everywhere.

"Just my luck," Harry grumbled as he quickly used his wand to clean up the mess. He wondered for a moment how the ink had fallen off his desk, but quickly decided that he had just placed it too close to the edge. Harry decided to go down to the kitchen to get himself something to eat. He finished getting dressed, and went downstairs to eat.

When he got into the kitchen he saw Uncle Vernon getting ready to leave for work. Vernon made no sign that he even saw Harry, although Harry was quite sure he did. Half an hour later, Harry walked over to Mrs. Figgs' house alone. Tonight was a full moon, so Remus wouldn't be there today. Harry would be all alone. He could feel himself sadden as he thought about missing Remus today and the next day. He wished he could become an animagus so he could keep Remus company like his father and Sirius had done. _Sirius_…it hurt to think about that too. Harry missed him terribly. He figured it must hurt Remus even more, when he became a werewolf, when he didn't have any of his friends along.

"You got here alright dear?" asked a voice from above him, jerking him out of his thoughts.

Harry looked up to see Mrs. Figg holding her door open for him.

"I'm fine," said Harry. He walked through the open door and right to the office where Dumbledore was waiting for him. "Hello sir," Harry said.

"Hello Harry," replied Dumbledore. "Shall we begin?"

"Okay sir," said Harry. He wanted to see if he could block his dream from Dumbledore's sight. He was confident that it wasn't real, and Voldemort was messing with him again.

Half an hour later, after Harry had successfully blocked Dumbledore every time he had tried to enter Harry's mind, Dumbledore smiled at him. After that, Dumbledore spent the remainder of their lesson explaining the uses of Leglemmins Charm. He explained how to do it, and what was needed, such as eye contact. At the end of the lesson Dumbledore also had given Harry a warning that he was only to use it when necessary, and not to invade people's privacy.

"That's all for now, Harry," said Dumbledore. "For tomorrows lesson we will practice the charm. Hopefully you can master it fairly quickly like you have done with Occlumency."

* * *

An hour later Harry was in the middle of the clearing in the woods with Neville, Moody, and Tonks.

"Where is Lupin?" wondered Neville.

Harry heard Tonks mutter something about the full moon, and Neville apparently heard also.

"Oh yeah," he said with sudden understanding. "He's a werewolf."

"Yup," said Harry dully.

"We are going to practice some more defensive spells that you will need in a duel, and then we'll have our usual duel at the end of the week." said Moody.

"Alright then," said Neville.

They began to practice their new spells they had been learning, with Moody and Tonks correcting their wand grips and wrist movements. Harry was just getting the hang of shooting ropes out of his wand. They were supposed to see if they could tie up Moody and Tonks. Harry was supposed to tie up Tonks, and Neville had been given the task of attempting to tie up Moody. Harry's ropes kept on falling short of Tonks and hitting the floor. This time ropes shot out of his wand he blinked, and looked up as ropes flew around Tonks and she fell to the floor.

"Wow," said Harry. "Did I do that?"

"No," growled Moody untying Tonks. "Mr. Longbottom over here did. You have got to work on that aim boy!"

"Sorry," said Neville sheepishly.

"I'm hungry," said Tonks. "Let's take a lunch break now."

They walked back to the picnic tables, and Moody waved his wand, and food appeared on the tables. Harry sat next to Neville, and they began to talk. They had been doing that a lot lately. They were dueling together and becoming fast friends.

"Hermione came to the Dursley's' house yesterday evening," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Neville.

"Her parents had a business deal with the Dursleys. It was neat though. I haven't seen her in ages."

"Why," asked Neville suggestively. "Do you _like _her?"

"Come on, Neville," replied Harry exasperatedly. "She's just a friend. Besides I think she's into Victor Krum. Do _you_ like her?"

"No, I …"

"You what?"

"I think I might like the Luna girl that came with us in June," said Neville sheepishly.

Harry was momentarily shocked. Neville fancied Loony Lovegood? He shook himself out of his stupor. "Thats great Neville," Harry said.

"Know what would be cool?" asked Neville after a few minutes.

"What?"

"If we were animals," he said watching a rabbit hop across the clearing. "You could get away from everything, and just do whatever."

"That's why people become Animagus Neville," answered Harry.

"If only it were legal."

"Well what we're doing isn't either. We shouldn't be training without Ministry approval."

"Yeah but we look good," said Neville with a smile. "You can't say this training hasn't been paying off."

"That's true," said Harry laughing.

The two new friends sat in the clearing laughing and eating and resting from their training. They were just being teenage boys. It felt good for the both of them.

They worked hard and deserved a break. They didn't notice the flowers around them float when Harry began to laugh, but perhaps that was because they had dropped to the ground seconds later. They also didn't notice Moody and Tonks listening intently to part of the boy's conversation, then begin whispering to one another. 

* * *

Harry went home that night feeling great. He and Neville had gotten the hang of the rope spell, and Harry didn't fancy getting tied up by Neville. Neville had mastered the spell in a few hours, and he had learned to bind his ropes so tight that Moody had almost suffocated. Harry's ropes were also very good. He too had gotten the hang of the spell and was equal to Neville in his ability to tie someone up. He hoped they would win their duel this week.

Whoosh!

Something flew past his head and landed with a thud on his bed. Harry looked up startled. He saw Pig land on his bed. Harry stared for a moment at the owl that had nearly beheaded him, before realizing that he must be carrying a letter from the Weasleys.

Harry rushed over to the bed and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_How are you? I hope you haven't gotten too bored sitting there in that house with your Aunt and Uncle all summer. I hope the muggles haven't been too horrible. Hermione said they seemed mean when she went there. She wrote this morning, and told us she saw you yesterday. She's coming to stay here with us in two days, which is great, because I'm bored with jut Ginny to talk to. Fred and George stopped by though. Mum made them leave when they blew up your kitchen, and besides that nothing interesting has happened. Mum has been working on Dumbledore to let you come stay with us, and she has a feeling he might give in soon. I hope you can survive until we can come and get you. I have a funny feeling we'll be seeing you sometime soon though. I can't wait to see you mate!_

_Ron_

_PS: Ginny wrote you a letter. She won't tell me what's in it though, so I'm sorry if she's being annoying._

Harry looked up from Ron's letter and looked back at the owl to find Ginny's letter. He had grown very excited to see letters from Ginny. As he thought about her, Ginny's letter floated towards him. Harry was too excited about the letter to realize he had just summoned it without his wand. He quickly untied the letter and began to read.

_Harry, _

_How are you? Good I hope. Hermione wrote today and said she went to your house yesterday. She also said she was coming to stay with us the day after tomorrow. My dear brother Ron was positively over the moon about it. He was practically jumping up and down. I asked him about it though, and he just scowled at me. Then later I caught him looking at his photo of Lavender with these extra eye things Fred and George brought with them. _

_Ron is definitely confused. When you visit we definitely have to help Ronnie sort out his girl problems. Hehe. I can't wait to see you Harry. It'll be nice to talk to someone other then Ron and Hermione. I know we'll see you soon._

_Ginny xo_

Harry looked up from Ginny's letter feeling happy that she had said she wanted to see him. He couldn't wait to see her either. He thought about how pretty Ginny looked, before mentally slapping himself. Why was he thinking about his friend's little sister like that? It was just not allowed. Ron would surely kill him if he found out what Harry liked his little sister.

_Wait a moment__,_ Harry thought_. I like Ginny? Oh crap._ He liked Ginny. He liked his best mate's little sister. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to feel this way. Suddenly his pillow flung itself against his wall, and pig gave a loud hoot in fright and took off out the window without waiting for Harry's reply.

Oh well, Harry sighed. I'll just wait for Hedwig to return from hunting and send a reply tomorrow. Harry lets his thoughts travel to his best mate's little sister once more before clearing his mind and falling into a restless sleep. Yes, at this moment Harry Potter was just another teenage boy.

* * *

HappySnakes Rule: I'm so glad you liked my story, and you value my opinion. It was nice to hear that i'm inspiring. Thanks so much for your great review. It made me so happy to hear that you think so highly of me. Thanks

Ashley: Thanks. I'm so glad you like my fic.

Idontunderstand: okay then. Maybe i'm colorblind or something.

Silver Warrior: Thanks. I agree. I liked how Harry saved Vernon's butt. I thought Harry could have some fun shoving that in his uncle's face. Hehe

klj;wh, Ihatepeter, BBBBBB: Sorry! I hope you like this chappie. It's kinda short, but there is another one coming soon.

Jallenttu: I'm glad you liked my strange little plot twist. I wasn't sure how it would turn out.

Sorry this chappie took so long to post! It's also kind of short, and I apologize. Chapter 10is on it's way though!

As always...reviews keep me writing!


	10. The Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and just as I was beginning to accept that, Harry Potter 3 comes out, and I envy JK Rowling all over again. The cast this year got hotter!

A/N: To anyone who didn't see Harry Potter yet this is my advice.

GET YOUR BUTT UP AND GO SEE IT! It's a great movie J

And now for chapter 10 (it's about time too)

* * *

"Legilimens!"

"Very good, Harry," said Dumbledore.

Harry and Dumbledore had been practicing Legilimency for two days now, and Harry had already started to get the hang of it, which was very good for a wizard his age. Harry had been progressing very well with the spell. He had been practicing at home secretly using Dudley as his new subject, which is how he had found out that his dear cousin had been cheating on Aunt Petunia's diet.

"You are improving very quickly," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you professor," replied Harry.

Harry had been hoping that Dumbledore would let him travel to Grimmauld Place for his birthday on Thursday.

"Harry, I know you would like to visit the Weasleys' for the remainder of the summer holidays," began Dumbledore slowly. "However, I am afraid that I can not allow this so early in the holiday. I know that you're very disappointed by this news; however we need to ensure your safety."

Harry was disappointed, but he tried not to show it. His emotions were given away in a few moments however, when a vase of flowers in the corner of the room suddenly wilted, reflecting his emotions perfectly.

"Harry," said Dumbledore slowly. "Did you notice those flowers wilting?"

Harry nodded wondering to himself why the headmaster was talking about flowers suddenly.

"If I am not mistaken, you have just demonstrated wandless magic Harry," said Dumbledore.

"Yeah, I know sir," replied Harry, unconcerned. "It happens a lot lately sir, especially when I'm angry or sad. Also in my third year I blew up my aunt without the use of my wand."

Dumbledore had an expression of mixed surprise and pride. He soon recovered though.

"Well, Harry," he said. "I will look into this matter of wandless magic, and I will speak with you on the matter in our next lesson. In the meantime, however, I wish that you would not tell anyone about this little development of yours."

"Okay sir," said Harry wondering what the problem was. He was still too upset about not getting to go to Grimmauld Place for his birthday in three days to care.

Harry wandered out to Mrs. Figg's living room where Neville was waiting for him. Together they set out with Remus, who was back thankfully, to the clearing. Halfway there, Remus asked Harry what was bothering him.

"Nothing," Harry lied.

"The truth please," replied Remus. "My guess is that you can't go to Grimmauld Place yet."

Harry looked stunned for a moment, before remembering that Neville knew about the Order, since his Gran joined it earlier this summer.

"Yeah, well Neville and I will celebrate our birthdays apart from our friends then," Harry said gloomily, before he realized what he had said.

"How do you know when my birthday is" asked Neville sharply. Remus was looking at him knowingly.

"I asked Dumbledore," said Harry dumbly.

Remus just had a hint of a sad smile on his face

Neville was just looking at him wonderingly.

Harry pondered what he should say. He didn't want to have to explain the real reason why he knew Neville's birthday. He didn't know what to say. Harry looked up, and saw that both Remus and Neville were looking at him expectantly, waiting for him to reply. He looked around and noticed it was only him, Neville, and Remus. If anyone had a right to know it would be Neville. And Harry needed someone to talk to, and Remus, although he knew, was much older, and didn't understand fully Harry's experience. Neville would be good to talk to because he could he would be to Hogwarts with Harry, where Remus would not. Hermione would probably start crying, and Ron would go off into a rant, and wouldn't understand what Harry was feeling. Harry looked around to make sure they were alone and when he saw that they were, he spoke.

"Well, remember the prophecy that Voldemort was trying to steal from the Department of Mysteries in June?" Harry started. Neville nodded.

"The one about you and Voldemort?" asked Neville.

"What?" said Remus. "How do you know that!"

"Yes Neville, You are right," said Harry. Then he turned to Remus and explained. "When we went into the Department of Mysteries in June, Neville was there as well remember?"

Harry sighed. He just wanted to get this all out fast before he felt the tears well up in his eyes, as he remembered that day.

Remus nodded, and Neville who looked confused, also nodded.

"Well, the prophecy smashed in the Ministry, so Voldemort never got to hear it, but Professor Trelawney made the prophecy to Dumbledore, so he knew exactly what it said, and he let me listen to it. What it basically says is that the one who has the power to defeat the Dark Lord will be born at the end of July to parents that have escaped Voldemort three times. Voldemort will mark this person as his equal, and one of us must kill the other, because neither can live when the other survives. One of us has to get murdered, and the other one has to be the murderer."

Harry noticed that Neville and Remus were looking sympathetic, and he wanted to finish before Neville started reacting to what he had said, and Remus got to sympathetic.

"The person in the prophecy, you know, the person who has to kill Voldemort, could have been one of two people. It could have been me, or it could have been Neville. Dumbledore told me that we were both born at the same time, and we both fit the description. He also said that when Voldemort attacked me that he chose me as his equal, and not Neville. The reason we're training together though, is because since the prophecy also could have been about Neville, that we would be strongest against the Dark Side when fighting side by side."

Neville and Remus were silent for a few minutes before they said anything. Remus had heard this story before, but it sill broke his heart to hear it again from his best friend's son. Finally Neville spoke.

"Oh my god, Harry. You've got to _kill _Voldemort?"

Harry nodded.

"I've got to fight the Dark side?" asked Neville.

"Only if you want to Neville," said Harry softly.

Neville was silent for a few minutes more.

"I'll help you Harry," he said suddenly determined.

Harry smiled and replied with a soft 'Thank You'. Remus went over to Harry, and gave him a hug.

"I don't know how you survived with that knowledge and no one to tell. I'm glad you told him, Harry. I've already told you I would help, but I'll say it again. If I'll always be there to help you." Harry smiled softly and muttered a thanks.

"And I think we should visit a portrait or two later on." said Remus with a wink, making sure Neville didn't hear him. Harry smiled back, as he knew Remus meant the pictures of his father and Sirius that hung in Harry and Remus's secret room at Number Twelve.

* * *

Half an hour later than they should have been, Harry and Neville followed Remus into the clearing, to find that Moody and Tonks were not in the least bit happy about their lateness. Harry had given Neville and Remus instructions not to tell anyone about the prophecy, as they couldn't risk anyone from the Dark Side finding out.

The rest of the afternoon, Harry noticed that Neville was showing an extraordinary bit of new determination for learning the skills needed to fight the Dark Side. Harry watched, and was happy that at least one good thing had come out of him revealing his secret. Neville had better aim, and better concentration, and he was picking up the spells a lot faster than normal. Harry was very proud of Neville. Neville continued on like this throughout he afternoon, and through to the next day.

Harry was walking to Mrs. Figg's house to say goodbye to Neville. When they got there, Dumbledore opened the door.

"Come in please," he said to them. He waited until they were safely into the house before speaking again.

"Harry, if you would please say goodbye to Mr. Longbottom, and then come and see me in the office."

"Okay sir," replied Harry a little confused.

He said his goodbyes to Neville and wandered into where Dumbledore was waiting for him.

"What is it sir?" Harry asked once he had gotten inside of the office.

"Harry," began Dumbledore. "Do you remember the little incident yesterday with your ability to use wandless magic?"

"Yes"

"Well Harry," continued Dumbledore. "I believe I have already told you that you can't tell anyone about this development, although I presume that you will tell Ron, and Miss Granger as soon as you see them next. I must ask you not to tell anyone else, even inside the Order, because you never know who will turn traitor. If Voldemort were to find out that you had the ability to use wandless magic it would ruin the advantage of the Light Side. Wandless magic is a very rare thing, and it will provide you with a great advantage when you inevitably encounter the Dark Side. It can be very useful, and it is best that no one knows until they have to. I do encourage you to practice though, because you never know when you might need it."

"Yes professor," said Harry.

"I was also wondering, Harry, whether you have been having strange visions. They are usually a symptom of the beginning of wandless magic." Said Dumbledore.

"Yes, When Hermione came to the Dursley's I could see her from in my room, when I was trying to clear my mind."

"Interesting," replied Dumbledore. "These visions should be going away, and will disappear completely as soon as you can control your magic."

"Okay, sir," said Harry.

Harry left Mrs. Figg's house with Remus as his escort and walked back to the Dursley's house. It was about 5pm in the evening, and the sun hadn't even started to set yet. Harry told Remus that when they went back to visit their 'pictures' that he had something to share with the three marauders. Remus looked a bit confused, but nodded.

When Harry returned to his room, he could hear his aunt making dinner. He decided to practice a little of his wandless magic. Harry stared intently at the quill on his desk, and tried to make it levitate. After a few seconds he could see it start to float but then it dropped back onto the desk. Harry tried t think of all the other times he had used wandless magic. He had not needed to use an incantation. He had been feeling an extreme emotion though. Perhaps he had to concentrate on what he wanted to do, and what he was feeling.

Half an hour later Harry had just successfully levitated his feather quill, and made it zoom across the room, and onto his bed, and he still had it in the air, until his aunt's shrill shout broke his concentration.

"Harry!" cried Aunt Petunia shrilly. "If you want to eat you had better get down here right this instant!"

Harry sighed, and made his way down t the kitchen.

"It's about time you got here boy," said Uncle Vernon irritably. "What were you waiting for, you ungrateful brat? A special invitation inviting you to come and eat supper with us?"

"Of course not," replied Harry sarcastically. "I know I am not nearly privileged enough o have the great honor of being invited to dine with you."

"I don't like your attitude you ungrateful pig!"

"Well now I feel just terrible," replied Harry icily.

With that he ate his diner in a flash, since Uncle Vernon looked about ready to rip his head off, and bolted back to his room leaving his uncle behind, purple faced. Harry smirked as he went back up to his bedroom. He had decided to practice his wandless magic some more. Once he got to his room he looked around, and then made his way to his school trunk. He looked inside for a book he could try and levitate. He pulled out his History of Magic textbook and tried to levitate it. After five minutes of concentration, Harry had accomplished nothing except making great beads of sweat run down his face. He decided he might need something a bit lighter. He threw his textbook back into his trunk, and pulled out a copy of the Quibbler, that Luna had given him last year.

Harry went straight back to concentrating on the book moving into the air, and found that since the magazine was lighter, it was somewhat easier, and he was able to levitate it. He soon had the magazine moving in the air. Harry found that it was quite easy to control wandless magic once you got the hang of it. He now wanted to make the magazine fly over to his bed. He set it down on his desk, and concentrated once more and saw the magazine float over to his bed. Just as he was about to set it down on his bed a loud clatter at the window broke his concentration, and he saw the Quibbler lying open on the floor. Harry looked up at what had caused his lack of concentration, and saw Hedwig and Pig waiting to be let in. It appeared by the irritated look on Hedwig's face, and ruffled feathers on Pig's face, that Pig caused the noise by flying straight into the glass.

Harry rolled his eyes and let them in. Both owls laded with a plop on Harry's bed, and held out their legs. Harry untied Pig's letter first for fear that the owl might hurt himself, and put him in Hedwig's cage. Hedwig looked annoyed at this, and merely held out her leg without looking at Harry.

"Oh come on girl," pleaded Harry. "You can't be mad at me!"

Hedwig hooted at him as he untied her letter, and flew to her cage where she glared at Pig. Harry smiled and turned to the two letters in his hand, and wondered who was writing to him and why. He opened the first one.

_Dear Harry,_

_I have just arrived at your new house with the Weasleys'. I haven't gotten to write you a while, and I wanted to know how you were doing. I was wondering if you had asked Dumbledore about coming here for the rest of the holiday. I haven't seen him since I got here and I don't think you have either, but I didn't know if he wrote you or something. Lupin is living here too, obviously, and I haven't seen him a lot either, although I suppose that could be because full moon was this week. Ginny talks about you a lot, and every time Ron and I have seen her she seems to be giggling, and she mutters something about 'Harry has to see this'._

_I can't wait to see you again though. I hope the muggles are treating you right. I'm sorry this letter is so short, but I've been told as usual that I'm not to say much. I'll send this with Hedwig or Pig as soon as I can._

_Hermione_

Harry looked up from the letter and smiled. It was good to know that Hermione had gotten there alright; however he was sad that he wouldn't be able to see them soon. Harry sighed, and opened the next letter which lifted his spirits immediately.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you're okay at the muggles' house. We were all hoping you can come see us soon, but Lupin said that it might not be safe. Any ways I wanted to tell you that you have to see Ron and Hermione together. They are so funny. Hermione says she still likes Krum, and I think Ron still likes Lavender, but we shall see what happens. I bet it will take them a full year to realize they like each other. Or maybe not until they after Hogwarts. Poor souls. Hehe. _

_Also wanted to let you know that if you still want to talk about what happened in June or anything really, that you can talk to me. I would imagine you would rather talk with Ron or Hermione, but I wanted to let you know that I'm here. When I asked Hermione about how you looked when she saw you, she said you looked a bit down. Don't tell her I told you that please, or she'll kill me, because she doesn't want you to get mad. Please don't get mad Harry. We're all concerned about you._

_I have to go now because Snape just came storming into the kitchen, late for a meeting, and he's raising hell about something. I think it's important because someone's just been sent to fetch Dumbledore. I think I'll use some of Fred and George's new products, and try and find out what's going on. Ron and Hermione and the others are listening from behind a statue, but they're shaking their heads, so think I'll bring down some of the new gadgets, and see what we can find out._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Ginny xo_

Harry looked up from his letter, feeling happy that Ginny was willing to talk, even though he suspected that it would be hard to talk to anyone. Then he turned his attentions to what the letter actually said. Snape had walked in and caused a great racket over something. He wondered what it was. Harry found himself hoping that there wasn't another Death Eater attack anywhere. He briefly wondered if it had anything to do with what he had seen in his dream a couple of nights ago. They had been planning something. An escape. Harry hoped the Order had stopped them. He figured the Order knew about it, since Ginny's letter was probably written about the same time as when he had had his dream.

Harry walked over to his bed, and stepped on something. He looked down, and saw that the issue of the Quibbler that he had been trying to levitate was still lying on the floor. It was open to a page with a bizarre illustration. It was an animal that looked like a cross between a human and a sheep. It had a Human body, but it was covered in white fluffy wool coat, and had hair coming out its nose in ringlets. There was an article next to the picture that told the story of what happens to people who are bad wizards. That is what they look like in their after life. Harry laughed at the thought of the Death Eaters looking like that.

Harry then practiced some more, and seemed somewhat easier when he was happier. He thought he owed his happiness to Ginny. Even thinking about that made him send a textbook across the room. After another hour of that, he looked at the clock and saw that it was midnight, so he decided it was time to go to bed.

* * *

Harry felt like he had been sleeping for a few minutes, when he felt himself being roughly shaken awake again. Harry grumbled and rolled over trying to get back to sleep.

"5 more minutes," he mumbled sleepily.

"Get up Harry," said a voice somewhere above him.

"Wha sa matter?" Harry asked, still tired. He sat up, and something seemed to register in his tired brain. There were people in his room in the middle of the night. He felt around for his glasses, and once he found them, he turned and looked at the clock. It read 12:45. Something was not right.

"Whose there?" Harry asked starting to panic. He heard someone move right beside him.

"Harry it's me," a familiar voice said. "Wake up, it's urgent."

Someone turned on a light, and he saw Remus standing beside his bed, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"There has been a massive break out from Azkaban, and all of the Death Eaters that Dumbledore caught in June have been broken out. Snape has warned us that it's not safe for you here anymore. We have come to take you back to number 12."

Harry realized that that must have been what they were talking about in his dream a few days ago. He the looked around his room and saw Tonks struggling with packing his clothes. She got them all to fly into his trunk, but they overflowed. She seemed to begetting annoyed, because she waved her wand, and shrunk everything, creating plenty of room. Then she turned around and smiled.

"Hello Harry," she said. "Good to be seeing you. The rest of your guard from Diagon Alley are waiting for you downstairs. And Neville is here too. Dumbledore wanted you both to move to Grimmauld Place so you could continue your training together."

"Someone has left a note for the muggles, so you don't have to worry about that Harry," said Remus.

"I don't think they'd notice I was gone," Harry snorted, still trying to process this information. In his mind he registered that he would be getting to go see all of his friends, including Ginny. That made his heart leap. He would also be there for his birthday. Then the rest of the information clunked into place. A band of Death Eaters were after him.

He walked downstairs with Remus and Tonks. When he got there he was greeted by Fred, George, Kingsley, Mundungus, Moody, and Neville, who was looking very frightened.

Harry smiled at him as he strode into the kitchen.

"Hello Potter," grunted Moody.

"Hello," replied Harry.

"Oy Harry!" shouted Fred, only to be hissed at by everyone else for being to loud. He hung his head in fake shame.

* * *

Once they had all been disillusioned, all of them had mounted their brooms, and began the journey to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. Harry sighed thinking he would be with his friends when he woke up in the morning. They flew off into the night.

* * *

To all my reviewers: I am so sorry that this took so long, ducks angry e-whacks but you can expect chapter 11 to be up this week to make up for it.

cheers

Did you like the update?

Did you hate it?

As always

**R E V I E W !!!!!** J

Padfootedmoony


	11. Sweet Sixteen

**Disclaimer:** I think it's quite obvious by my writing that I'm not the great J.K. Rowling, and therefore I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else you recognize.

I hope you're all happy with this b/c it is really nice and long.

To my reviewers:

**Potter and the Weasley**: Thanks for reading my story, and here is an update.

**Tofty:** I hope you like this chapter. ;-)

**HGandRHrforever: **glad you think my story is interesting. I hope you like the story

**Lightening Bolt:** Wow. Thanks for the complements. Here's an update for your 'addiction'.

**Fuzzyspaz**: Thanks for your reviews. I'm glad you like my story. I liked the hearing too. I almost cried when I wrote it though.

**Shdurrani:** Glad you like my story. Hope you like the update.

**Silver Warrior:** Yeah. I had to have Harry tell someone, and Remus and Neville deserved to know so…

If anyone finds any problems in this chapter please let me know in a review so I can fix it.

**Chapter 11

* * *

**

After over two hours on a broomstick Harry, Neville, Remus, and the rest of the guard touched down at Number Twelve. Harry looked up at the house that had once belonged to Sirius Black, his father's best friend. It was lit up only by a street light on the corner. Harry guessed that it was about three in the morning. He glanced over and saw Mad-Eye Moody handing a piece of paper to Neville, and motioning for him to read it, much the same as he had done with Harry the previous year. Harry clearly remembered last summer when he had been brought here, and asked to do the same thing. Harry looked over and saw Moody burning the piece of paper, and was guessing that Neville was seeing Number Twelve being added into the line of houses in front of them.

"Hurry up everyone, whispered Moody gruffly. "Get inside the house before someone sees us."

Moody ushered everyone into the dark house. Once inside, Harry looked around, taking in the familiar surroundings. Harry heard Neville gasp beside him. He figured that Neville was thinking the same thing he had thought upon entering the house for the first time. _'Why were they in a house that looked like it belonged to extremely dark wizards?'_

"Oh my goodness!" shrieked a woman's voice. The entire party turned around to see a nearly hysterical Molly Weasley sprinting towards them. "Harry you're okay!" cried Molly as she engulfed Harry in a huge Weasley hug.

Harry heard Fred mutter, "Jeez mum, you're going to kill him."

Harry was grateful for Mrs. Weasley's concern; however Fred was right, she was crushing him. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to notice though, as she kept her hold on Harry.

"Molly, you have to let Harry breathe," said Remus, while gently prying Harry from her grip. Harry smiled gratefully at him.

"I think the boys need to rest. They have an appointment with Dumbledore at noon tomorrow, and I believe it would be helpful if they were awake for it," said Kingsley.

"Oh yes," said Mrs. Weasley before turning to Neville for the first time. "Hello Neville dear, I'm Molly Weasley. I'm very happy to have you at-well it's Harry's house really, but we're using it as headquarters."

Neville nodded, looking simply relieved that he did not have to receive a Weasley hug.

"The boys are tired. Harry and Neville, for tonight you will sleep in Fred and George's room, so as not to wake the others. Tomorrow we will set up another bed in Harry and Ron's room for Neville," said Tonks sleepily.

Neville followed Harry up the stairs and into Fred and George's room. Fred and George had already apparated up there. Once they had gotten changed in other bedclothes, three boys fell asleep instantly. Harry watched them, and then proceeded to clear his mind. Once his mind had been cleared, Harry lay down, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up at about 10:30. He looked around the room wondering where he was for a moment, before the memories of the night before came flooding back. He was finally at Grimmauld Place with his friends. He looked around, and saw that George was already awake.

"Morning Harry," George said cheerily. "Want to help me wake up these two lumps?"

Harry noticed the evil glint in his eye and was wary, however George had already filled two buckets of water. He handed one to Harry.

"On the count of three Harry," George said. "One. Two. Three!"

Harry hesitated. George however, dumped the whole bucket over his twin's head. Fred woke up sputtering. Harry laughed, and then dumped his bucket over Neville's head.

"What the hell!" exclaimed Fred angrily. Harry and George were both laughing at how funny Fred looked, and they didn't see Neville pick up an empty bucket and magically fill it back up again.

"OY!" cried George as Neville emptied the entire bucket over George's head. Harry, Fred, and Neville laughed.

"Nice one Longbottom," commented Fred. Then he turned to Harry. "Harry, I've just noticed that you seem to be the only person in the room who's still dry." With that, Fred proceeded to refill a bucket of water and pour it over Harry's head. "Now that we've all woken up I suggest we take a trip down to the kitchen to see if mum's got any food leftover from breakfast."

The four boys made their way down to the kitchen. They stopped in the doorway however, when they heard worried voices. They loded in and saw Ron, Hermione, and to Harry's pleasure, Ginny huddled up around the table talking.

* * *

Hermione, Ron and Ginny looked at the Daily Prophet worriedly.

"How did this happen?" Hermione asked Ron. "They escaped just last night. Even Snape doesn't know where they went. What if they've gone to the Dursley's house?"

"Well that's why Dumbledore has decided to sent me here," replied right behind her, making Hermione, Ron, and Ginny jump.

"Harry mate!" shouted Ron. "What are you doing here?"

"Real nice mate," said Harry, pretending to be angry.

"Harry!" cried Hermione getting up to hug him. She stopped immediately though and looked at him. "Eww Harry, you're all wet. What on Earth did you do?"

"That's what I get for sharing a room with those three," Harry replied grinning and pointing over his shoulder at Fred, George, and Neville, all of whom were also sopping wet. They all started cracking up. Ginny however, had just noticed Neville, and was eyeing him curiously.

"Neville?" she asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure it was him.

"Yeah Gin-Gin," interrupted Fred. "Who did you think completely soaked George?" Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were still looking at Neville though.

"My Gran joined the Order in June, and since the Death Eaters escaped, she felt that I would be safer here as Death Eaters tend to bring my family bad luck," answered Neville. Everyone looked shocked at what he had just said, except Harry. Harry had seen Neville grow to be more self confident and outgoing since their training had begun at the beginning of the summer.

"Is there any food left from breakfast mum?" asked Fred breaking the silence. "It's bee a long night."

"Of coarse dears," replied Mrs. Weasley. "I saved some for you four. Honestly, I knew you would be hungry after spending hours on a broomstick, in the middle of the night. Eat boys."

Harry, Neville, Fred, and George lunged at the table, and began to devour the food. They were soon joined by Remus.

"My gosh," commented Ginny watching the five of them eat. "And I thought Ron ate a lot."

"Hey," said Ron.

Everyone laughed. Then Harry, with the help of Neville, Fred, and George, told the others what had happened the previous night. They explained how the guard had come to get him from the Dursley's and had brought him here because of the Death Eater Escape. They had come to know the guard as Remus, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Mundungus, Fred, and George. Harry left out the parts such as the real reason Neville was there. Nobody knew about the training except Remus, Tonks, Moody, Dumbledore, and of coarse, Harry and Neville. Remus got up and left the room, leaving Harry to sit and laugh with his friends. He looked over at Ginny once or twice, and couldn't help noticing how pretty she had gotten since the last time e had seen her.

"How happy are you Harry," asked Ron. "You get to stay with us!"

"Better tan the Dursley's, that's for sure," Harry replied happily.

"Of coarse it is. Everyone loves me," Ron boasted.

"Excuse me, Ron Weasley," said Hermione in mock anger. "But I think that Harry has come here to see other people besides you."

Ron and Hermione started to playfully fight with each other. Harry caught Ginny's eye for the first time since e had been there, and she motioned towards Ron and Hermione. That was all it took for Harry and Ginny to burst out laughing. Ron and Hermione stopped their fighting to look at them.

"What is so funny you two?" Ron asked.

Harry and Ginny stopped laughing, and fought hard to keep a straight face. Harry could see that Ron was about to repeat his question, but was saved from answering when Tonks entered the room.

"Harry, Neville," she said loudly. "Dumbledore would like to see you both."

Both boys looked at each other curiously, and got up and followed Tonks.

* * *

Harry was surprised when she led them straight into Buckbeak's old room. Buckbeak was now in the basement because it was much bigger, and Kreacher was no longer down there. When they walked in they saw Dumbledore, Moody, and Remus waiting for them.

"This is where you'll be training from now on." said Dumbledore. "I suppose you both know why you are here." Harry and Neville nodded as Dumbledore held up the issue of the Daily Prophet that Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were reading earlier. The headline read:

**Azkaban Breakouts Becoming a New Trend**

**_Death eaters apprehended in the Department of Mysteries last month have escaped!_**

The article then showed a picture of each escaped Death Eater, and the crimes they had been apprehended for, just like the last escape in fifth year. Harry began to read the names. Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Rookwood, Malfoy…

_This can't be good_, thought Harry.

* * *

Two hours later, Neville and Harry were almost finished with another training session. Since they had not started until noon that day, Moody, Tonks, and Remus were using today as a review to make sure that Harry and Neville knew all the right spells. Neville and Harry were beginning to get a bit tired however, and moved towards the couch in the corner of the room.

"Boys, we're not done yet," cried Tonks. "You've got to keep at it."

Harry and Neville groaned, and started back towards the middle of the room glaring at Tonks. They were both pleasantly surprised however, when it was Mad-Eye Moody who came to their rescue.

"Come now Tonks," he said. "If we work them to hard they will have no energy left if they were to be attacked. Constant vigilance boys. That's another lesson you need to learn. Try not to overexert yourself, because I know a few good wizards who put their time and energy into too many things at once, and they have been attacked, and found themselves too tired to struggle."

Tonks rolled her eyes at this, but said nothing. Harry and Neville exchanges exasperated looks, however they were only too happy to have a break to criticize Moody much. They made their way back to the couch, and plopped down on it. Neville turned to Harry.

"Who would have thought Tonks would be such a slave driver?" asked Neville.

"I know," answered Harry laughing. "And to think that it was Moody who scolded her for working us too hard! That was weird."

They sat in silence for a few moments, before Remus spoke.

"Today was only half a day of training for you, so we decided to review. The rest of the summer holiday, you will attend training in this room as usual. Tonks or someone will come and get you at 9am every morning. Seeing as tomorrow is your birthday, we have decided to cancel training for then. We feel that you boys should at least enjoy a proper birthday."

"And boys," continued Moody. "I must stress that I want no one to find out about this training if possible. I'm afraid that you can't even tell Mr. Weasley, or Miss Granger."

"I'll come up with some excuses so you don't have to answer too many questions from your friends, don't worry," said Tonks. Harry and Neville exchanged glances. "Good afternoon."

"I expect Molly will have dinner on soon," said Remus. "Alastor, Tonks, will you be staying?"

"If it's not too much trouble for Molly," replied Moody.

"I think I'll have to stay," said Tonks. "I have to talk with Molly about something anyway."

"Alright," said Remus. "I'll go tell her. Boys, I think you should be getting back to your friends. They'll be wondering where you were all day, so you had best think of something together." Everyone left, and Harry went over to Remus before he left.

"Oh Harry," said Remus looking at him. "I think tomorrow night we should go up to visit Padfoot and Prongs. That is if you're okay with it. I'm sure they would like to wish you a happy birthday."

"That sounds good," said Harry. "But how come we can't visit them during the day? There is no training so I'll have the whole day free."

"Oh, well I expect that you'll be doing other things," said Remus with a wink, and then he left.

Harry stood very confused for a moment, and then remembered that Neville was probably waiting for him outside in the hall. Harry ran out into the hall to find Neville waiting for him. Together they walked down the hall until they heard voices coming from the drawing room. They turned and walked in to find Hermione, Ginny, and Ron talking together. The conversation suddenly stopped when Ginny noticed Harry.

"Harry!" shouted Ginny.

"Hey guys," said Harry, as he and Neville crossed the room and sat down. "What have you been talking about?"

"Nothing Harry," answered Hermione a bit too quickly. "Nothing important."

"Where have you been mate?" asked Ron changing the subject. "You two have been missing all afternoon."

"Uh," said Neville turning pink. He, like Hermione was a terrible liar.

"Dumbledore had to talk to us about why we were brought here," said Harry quickly. "He wanted us to know the dangers of escaped Death Eaters." This was partially true. Dumbledore had mentioned it, but all the same, Harry hated not telling Ron and Hermione about the training.

"I heard we're going to Diagon Alley in a few days," said Ginny. "Fred and George want everyone to see the new shop."

"I can't wait," said Ron excitedly. "It got excellent publicity in the Daily Prophet, and knowing Fred and George, it's bound to be excellent."

"None of you have seen it yet?" asked Harry.

"Nope," replied Ginny. "They wanted everyone to see it at once. That includes you Harry. They said something about you being their key investor. What's that all about?" Ginny was looking at him curiously. Harry wondered what he should say. Ron and Hermione already know, but for some reason he wanted to be extra careful about not hurting Ginny's feelings about having money to give away.

"I uh-" started Harry.

"Harry gave them his tri-wizard winnings on the train a year ago, so they could start their joke shop." Ron said all this without hesitating, and he sounded like he was proud of Harry so that was a good thing. Neville looked amazed.

"I always saw them talking to Dung, so I was worried that they were doing something illegal to get the money," said Ginny in awe. "That was nice of you Harry."

"I can't wait to see what excellent products they've got," piped up Neville excitedly. "I saw Dean Thomas in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago, and he said it was excellent! My gran wouldn't let me go in though. We were late for a meeting with D-"Neville stopped talking abruptly. He had been about to give away information about the training. Harry noticed this and quickly started to speak.

"I just know that I'm stocking up this year, because if we have got another teacher like Umbridge, then I want to be ready for it."

This set off murmurs of agreement, and a new conversation about the teacher they might have this year. This left Harry to remind himself that Ginny was going out with Dean the last time he had heard. _They haven't seen each other all summer. Maybe they broke up_, he thought. He knew it was a long shot, but he was sure Ginny would break up with Dean eventually. Harry would just have to wait it out. He wasn't even sure if he really liked her. Harry was never great at this kind of thing.

Just then Mrs. Weasley stuck her head in the door and announced dinner. The five got up, and walked down to the kitchen. Harry's spirits lifted when he smelled the delicious cooking.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up in Ron's room, and heard Neville and Ron's usual snores, so he got dressed, and went down to the kitchen to see if anyone else was up. When he walked into the kitchen, Harry noticed that Ginny was the only one in there. He walked over to the table and sat down across from her. She smiled at him.

"Ginny I just wanted to than you for your letters while I was at the Dursleys'. They really made me feel better."

"Thanks Harry. I figured you would be feeling bad about everything." After that Harry and Ginny shared a pleasant conversation for about 15 minutes in the kitchen before Neville ad George entered the kitchen.

"George, what are you doing here?" asked Ginny surprised.

"Well, we needed to help out with something before we went back to the shop," answered Fred, walking in, closely followed by Hermione, and finally Ron. Mrs. Weasley had bustled in and started breakfast.

Almost as soon as they were done with breakfast Tonks and Remus came running into the room.

"Harry, Neville, can we please speak with you for a moment?" asked Remus. Harry thought he saw Tonks exchange glances with Mrs. Weasley, but he ignored it as this looked important. They followed Tonks and Remus out into the main hall.

* * *

Two hours later Harry, Neville, Tonks, and Remus were in Mrs. Figg's living room eating cookies. Tonks had said the old lady was worried sick when she heard that they would not be visiting anymore due to the Death Eater escapes. The four stayed with her four about two hours enjoying her cookies, and desserts. After they had been there a while, and had finished their lunch Tonks had a suggestion.

"Why don't we jog to the clearing for old time's sake?" she asked. Harry and Neville laughed. It was hardly 'old times' but hey decided to humor her. When they got to the clearing they noticed that even though it was still daytime, it was extra dark, like when Moody used precautions so the muggles wouldn't see them when they dueled. Harry and Neville walked into the clearing together.

"SURPRISE!!!"

Harry and Neville both jumped about a foot in the air and each went for their wands, before realizing that they were surrounded by seemingly every single member of the DA, and many of the Order were there, including Rami Grazide, whom Harry recognized from the hearing. Harry noted with a bit of happiness that Snape wasn't there. Harry was completely shocked, and he looked over and saw Neville's jaw drop. Neville was staring at something across the clearing. Harry followed his gaze, and saw instantly what had caught his friend's attention. There was a huge banner that had been strung between two trees, and charmed to glitter and it read:

**Happy Birthday Harry and Neville!**

Harry was glad that they had remembered Neville's birthday, but he wondered how anybody had known. Remus seemed to know what Harry was thinking, and answered for him.

"I told them it was Neville's birthday too. I hope neither of you mind. I didn't say how I knew, or anything else except that there was a great clearing here."

"Thanks," said Harry and Neville in unison.

Harry looked around, and saw the Weasleys, and Hermione standing at one side of the clearing next to a heaping pile of presents. He and Neville walked over there.

"Thanks guys," said Harry sincerely. He smiled.

"Had to do something for ya mate," said Ron smiling. "I can't imagine you ever had a surprise party with those muggles."

Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Hey Neville, Harry," said a voice. Harry turned around to see Seamus Finnagin, and to Harry's disappointment, Dean Thomas. Ginny walked off to talk to Dean, and Ron gave Dean a particularly nasty look. Dean didn't notice, and walked away with his arm around Ginny.

"Leave her alone Ron Weasley," said Hermione and Mrs. Weasley at the same time. Harry just laughed. He was trying to think about Ginny and Dean.

"Thanks for the party guys," said Neville. "Harry, the whole DA is here."

"Yeah, we invited everyone in it," said Ron proudly. Then he seemed to look over at the tables of Mrs. Weasley's cooking. "Lets get some food."

Hermione snorted, and Harry and Neville laughed but they agreed. Seamus followed.

"Harry I just wanted to say that I was sorry I was such a prat last year," said Seamus.

"It's fine Seamus," said Harry loading his plate. "Get some of this food and eat."

Seamus obliged. They all listened and danced as the weird sisters played on the WWN.

* * *

Fred, George and Mundungus were huddled up talking and every once in a while one of them would look up and check to see that Mrs. Weasley was still talking to Remus. They were probably talking about something new and illegal for the joke shop.

Tonks walked up to Mrs. Weasley and Remus with a girl behind her, and interrupted their conversation.

"Have either of you seen Harry anywhere?" she asked them. "Oh. Well anyways, does anyone know anything about healing?"

"A tiny bit," replied Remus. "Why?"

"Someone jinxed my friend and now she has a- a thing on her face," the girl replied.

"Is she here?" asked Remus. The girl nodded.

"Come here Marietta," she said. A girl with a scarf draped over her face came over from a picnic table where she was getting her food.

"Hmm," said Remus looking at Marietta once she had taken the scarf off. She had the word 'SNEAK' written across her face in purple. Tonks raised her eyebrows, but said nothing.

"This hex can only be removed by the person who cast it," he said finally.

Both girls sighed. "We'll never get her to remove it," said Marietta.

"Oh yes we will," said Cho Chang furiously. She should have told us she jinxed that piece of paper. It was a dirty trick."

"It was not a dirty trick Chang," cried Fred entering the conversation. "You're just mad because H-"

"Fred don't be so rude!" cried Mrs. Weasley cutting him off. She was angry, although it was quite obvious to the outsider that the adults had no idea what was going on.

"What's going on?" asked Tonks.

"Hey Sneak!" said George entering the conversation suddenly before Tonks got an answer. He turned to Cho. "Cho Chang! How is my favorite seeker? Well, next to Harry of course. And that bloke they got from Hufflepuff this year." George paused for a moment. "Well you're better than Malfoy anyway." He grinned at her.

Fred however turned his attention to Marietta. "So Sneak, have you tried to get anyone else arrested lately?"

"Arrested?" gasped Tonks.

"Or did Hermione's little hex make you keep your nose out of other people's business?" George continued.

"Hermione did this?" Mrs. Weasley gasped. "I don't believe it. She wouldn't do that."

"Yes she would," Cho growled.

"You boys are being really mean," said Tonks.

"I'm back," said Remus, entering the conversation again. They all looked sheepish, because everyone had been too interested in the arguing teens to notice. He had Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Granger, take this hex off right this moment," Cho demanded angrily.

"What are you talking about Cho," asked Hermione confusedly. Then she noticed Marietta. "Oh, that hex," she said smiling, and pointing at Marietta. "You couldn't get it off could you? It serves you right."

"It was a dirty trick," said Marietta, and Cho together. "That was low Granger."

"Well maybe she," cried Ron pointing at Marietta, "Shouldn't have tried to get my best mate expelled, and in Azkaban!"

Mrs. Weasley gasped again. Remus just raised his eyebrows. He would ask Harry about this later.

"Harry didn't go to Azkaban," said Cho. "I tried to tell him that Marietta's mum-"

"Instead Dumbledore left the castle," shouted Ron.

"Did I hear my name?"

Everyone in the group turned to see Dumbledore standing behind them. He surveyed the scene with his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"It was a good bit of magic Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "However I'm afraid that Miss Edgecomb's memory has been wiped, and she doesn't remember the incident, except perhaps what Miss Chang had told her, so I think it would be best if you cleared up her face now."

Hermione looking sheepish, did what the headmaster told her too.

"Hey Neville," said Hermione as Neville walked into their little circle. Dumbledore left.

"Hey everyone," he said looking around. Then he faltered. "Aren't you the girl who told Umbridge about the DA?"

"Oh," said Tonks in comprehension. Remus got an understanding look on his face.

"Does Harry know you're here?" asked Fred suddenly.

"No," said Marietta.

"I was talking to Cho," said Fred. "Although he won't be happy to see you on his birthday either,"

"Fred Weasley, stop being rude!" cried Mrs. Weasley rather loudly. "Why wouldn't Harry want to speak with Cho? Just because she is friends with someone he dosen't like…"

"They had a rather nasty break up," said George bluntly.

"I don't know if he does," said Cho softly. Her tone was changed so drastically that the three adults wondered what was wrong. "I don't care either," she said her voice suddenly hardening. "We're leaving."

"Who's leaving," said Harry coming up behind Ron, who was still glaring at Marietta. Harry had been talking with Seamus, and a few Hufflepuffs, when Zacharias Smith had come up to him, so Harry made an excuse and went to find Ron. He had noticed there was a rather large group.

Harry looked at Ron, and followed his gaze to Marietta. "Oh," was his intelligent reply. He scowled at Marietta for a moment, hen turned to Hermione. "You took that jinx off then?" She nodded, and Harry had to suppress a laugh. Then he turned and saw Cho. "Hello," he said to her, feeling the group's eyes on him. He didn't know what to say to her. He didn't have feelings for her anymore, and he didn't hate her. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and then looked away.

"I'm hungry again," said Ron.

"Well isn't that just like you?" said Hermione.

Harry snorted. "I'm hungry too, lets go get something to eat before Zacharais sees me."

Ron laughed. "Isn't that that Ravenclaw bloke?" asked Fred.

Harry nodded wondering what the twins had in mind for him.

"Excellent," said George grinning. "Well we must be off now, have a great night."

Fred and George left, and there was an awkward silence, which was broken by Ron's stomach growling.

"We'll be getting something to eat now," said Ron. Hermione and Harry waved to everyone, and walked over to table. "Sorry about Cho mate, we invited her before you broke up."

"You were planning this since for over two months?"

Hermione and Harry nodded.

* * *

After the Cho incident, the party went smoothly for Harry. He laughed as he saw Fred and George give something to Smith, and a few moments later, he turned into a canary. Half of the party guests burst into laughter at this.

The WWN was blaring, and people were dancing. Everyone present had wished him a happy birthday. Harry grinned, and still couldn't believe his friends had done this for him.

"Come on Harry, lets dance!" cried Hermione over the music. "You need to get up off your butt and have a little fun."

Harry looked slightly surprised at first, but he knew Hermione was just being a good friend. Harry let himself be pulled out onto the dance floor.

Two songs later he and Hermione came back to their picnic table, and sat down. He took a sip of his butterbeer.

Parvati and Lavender came up to him, and wished him a happy birthday. Lavender said hello to Ron and Neville, and Harry watched in amusement as Ron's ears turned pink.

"Does any of you boys want to dance?" asked Lavender.

"Ron has been wanting to dance all evening," said Harry smirking at Ron.

"Ooh," squealed Lavender grabbing Ron's hand. "Lets go. "I love this song." She pulled a red faced Ron out onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance then Harry?" asked Parvati, smiling after Ron and Lavender.

"Er," said Harry. "Alright then." He allowed himself to be dragged onto the dance floor for the second time that night. As he danced to a nice upbeat song with Parvati, he decided that this was much better than the last time he had danced with her. He looked over and saw Neville stepping on Hermione's toes as she was trying to teach Neville to dance.

Suddenly Parvati screamed, and Harry and Parvati jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being injured by Fred and Angelina as they passed, dancing very riotously indeed. After the song ended, Harry and Parvati made their way back to the picnic table, in time to see George and Alicia Spinnet snogging at one end of it.

"Er," said Harry to Parvati. "Maybe we should find a different table. They look a bit busy."

"Good idea," Parvati giggled.

Five minutes later, they waved over Ron and Lavender. Ron was apparently disgusted at seeing George snog a girl.

"That was disgusting," said Ron walking over to them. "Where's Hermione by the way?"

"I dunno," said Harry truthfully. He looked around and spotted her. "No wait! There she is. I think she's trying to teach Neville how to dance."

Lavender and Parvati giggled some more. Harry thought they really should make that illegal. It was quite annoying.

Just then Seamus came over and asked Parvati to dance. They left, and Hermione and Neville came back over to the table. Hermione seemed to finally taught him something, because they both came back smiling.

"Hay guys," said Neville. "What's up?"

"Ron and I were just about to go for another dance," said Lavender grabbing his hand. Ron promptly turned pink, accepted. Harry watched them go out on the foor, and was startled when Hermione spoke.

"I thought you didn't like Parvati, Harry," she said.

"Oh, well she kinda dragged me out there."

"Hello everyone," said a dreamy voice. Harry turned and saw Luna in front of them. "Happy birthday Harry and Neville."

"Thanks Luna," said Harry.

"Thanks," mumbled Neville turning red.

Luna didn't seem to notice. "Can any of you dance?"

Harry thought about what Neville had told him during one of their training sessions. "Sorry, Luna, but I'm a bit tired. Perhaps Neville would like to dance," said Harry smirking at a red faced, and stuttering Neville.

"Come on Neville," said Luna, dragging him away. Neville turned around and glared at Harry for a moment, before letting himself be dragged away by his crush. Harry watched them for a moment, looking up and seeing an angry Ginny running towards them.

"Harry save me," she pleaded once she had got to the table.

"What?" said Harry confused. Saved from what?

"Dean is coming over here, and I don't want to talk to him!" cried Ginny. Harry looked up and indeed saw Dean pushing through the crowd in a hurry to get to Ginny.

"Lets dance," said Ginny desperately. She grabbed his hand, and they made their way to the dance floor. Just as they got on the dance floor a slow song came on.

"Er," said Harry not sure what to do. Ginny looked back at Dean who was looking confused, and a bit angry, before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Let's dance Harry," she said quietly. "I don't want to talk to him."

Harry put his arms around her waist a bit awkwardly, as he was nervous, but eventually they were dancing.

Harry was just relaxing end beginning to thoroughly enjoy having Ginny wrapped in his arms and swaying slowly to the song, when it ended a bit to soon for his liking. They separated and looked at each other for a moment, when Dean seized the opportunity to storm onto the dance floor.

"Excuse me Harry," he said not looking at him. "But I need to talk to Ginny for a moment."

Harry looked at Ginny, but she just shook her head. "Fine Dean, what do you want to say?" she asked him coldly.

"I meant alone," he said crossly.

"No, I'm not moving," replied Ginny coldly.

"Fine," said Dean softly. "Ginny I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean for that to happen. I-"

"But it did," she cut him off. "Now Harry and I were in the middle of a dance," she told him.

"Well sorry to interrupt!" said Dean with a twinge or hurt in his voice. "I jus wanted to put things right with my girlfriend, b-"

"Well then I suggest you go find her," said Ginny interrupting him once again.

Dean looked stung by her words. He dropped his head, and said, "fine Gin, fine." Dean walked away rather sadly, with his shoulders slumped.

"Um, well I should be going then," said Harry, feeling rather uncomfortable witnessing their fight.

"Don't be silly Harry," said Ginny looking a him. "We broke up, and now I have no one to dance with, so what do you say? How about we dance a bit more?"

Harry nodded. He felt a twinge of guilt at the happy feeling he had just gotten when he heard the words 'broke up' but he ignored it. A faster song started blaring, and Harry and Ginny started to dance again.

"I feel a bit sorry for Dean, being on the receiving end of the Weasley Temper," said Harry grinning. He wondered why he was this comfortable around her. He ignored it, as she playfully hit him in the arm.

"Harry Potter you're awful!" she said in mock anger.

"What? You know it's true," said Harry.

They both started laughing, and continued to dance.

* * *

Later that evening, after they had returned to Grimmauld Place with all of Harry and Neville's presents, Harry and Remus made their way up to their secret room.

"Padfooted Prongs," Remus whispered.

They entered the room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" screamed Sirius and James in unison throwing confetti around in their portraits.

Harry smiled and entered. "How was the party?" James asked his son.

"You two knew about that two?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I told them, a few days ago," said Remus.

"Well the party was great!" said Harry thinking of all the dancing he and Ginny had done after Dean had stormed off.

"Well I would think so," grinned Remus. "Seeing as how you danced with ten different girls."

Harry blushed as Sirius and James applauded. "That's my boy!" cried James.

"Just Hermione, Parvati, and Ginny," Harry said rolling his eyes at James' excitement.

"And how come I never heard about this Cho before?" said Remus looking amused.

"Cho?" said Sirius thinking hard.

"OH!" he said a moment later. "Isn't she that girl you fancied for ages?"

"How d'you know that?" asked Harry.

"Hermione said something about it to Ron last summer, and I happened to be passing nby at the time of the conversation," said Sirius grinning. "And then I looked down and realized my shoe was untied, and had to take the time to retie it, and I just happened to hear the rest of their conversation."

James snickered.

"Well," said Remus smiling at Harry's obvious discomfort. "Apparently they had a nasty break up. Care to fill us in Harry?"

Harry glared at him, while all three marauders waited smirking, for an explanation.

* * *

After spending two hours in the room drinking butterbeer, and talking to his father and Sirius' portraits, he and Remus left to get some sleep, for it was around midnight.

"Where have you been?" asked Ron when he entered the bedroom around midnight. Both Ron and Neville were looking at him puzzled.

"Remus just wanted to wish me a happy birthday. Thanks for the party by the way Ron. It was really great."

"It was awful nice," said Neville from the third bed.

"It was nothing," said Ron, whose ears were turning pink. "Me and Hermione thought you would need a little cheering up."

"Well thanks mate," said Harry. A thought just came to him. "You looked like it cheered you up bit too. You danced with Lavender the whole night."

Ron was getting redder and redder. Neville snickered.

"What about you dancing with Luna?" asked Ron suddenly. Harry burst out laughing, and Neville glared at him.

"Harry's the biggest player of us all, though," said Neville. "I noticed him dancing with Hermione, Parvati, _and_ Ginny. And Cho showed up too. That's four girls for Harry, although I noticed you spent the majority of your time wit Ginny."

This effectively shut Harry up.

"Yeah, mate," said Ron suddenly. "Why were you dancing with my sister?"

"Cuz she and Dean broke up, and she asked me to," said Harry slowly.

"Harry and Ginny," sang Neville in a high voice.

"Neville and Luna," Harry sang back. Ron started laughing.

"Ron and Lavender!" sang both boys. They went on like this for a very long while, before they each fell asleep. Laughing, and joking, and hanging out with his friends. It was his favorite birthday ever!

* * *

Well sorry I took forever to update, when I promised this last week, but I made up for it because this chappie is **_long!_**

I wasn't sure if I should add Cho in, or if it would be pointless rambling.

Tell me what you think!

As always,

R E V I E W!!!

Padfootedmoony J

PS- for all you Ron and Hermione fans who are getting ready to throw things at me now, let me just say that this is a Harry/Ginny fic, NOT Ron/Hermione. They will probably get together before the end of it though.


	12. Old Faces and New Friends

**

* * *

Disclaimer:** I would gladly tell you all that I am the inventor, and current owner of Harry Potter and co. however, I don't feel that being sued by JK Rowling would be a pleasant experience, so I'm forced to deny ownership of Harry Potter and basically anything else in this fic that you recognize. 

**A/N:** I'm sorry if some of you got confused about the random updating last chapter. I updated some grammatical mistakes and thinks, and the site decided to send out author alerts again. Sorry if that confused anyone.

**To all of my faithful reviewers: **Thanks s much for your feedback, and it's good to know that many of you liked my update! I signed in, and saw 12 new reviews! That really makes an author happy! Anyways, here's what you all have been waiting for!****

**Chapter 12**

* * *

Harry awoke the next morning when he heard a loud pop. He sat straight up, and dove for his wand, when something white came flying at his head. He heard Ron and Neville grumbling from the other side of the room. Harry felt around for his glassed, and looked around the room. He saw that the white something that had hit him on the head was a pillow, thrown by probably either Fred or George, as they were standing over Ron and Neville hitting them with pillows as well.

"Geroff me Fred," growled Ron sleepily.

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said George. "You lot have got to wake up. Mum's cooking."

"SO?" said Ron grumpily.

"She's cooking _lunch_ oh, stupid brother of mine," replied Fred. "Get dressed, and go downstairs before she thinks someone drugged you at that party last night."

All three boys grumbled, and stumbled out of bed.

* * *

"Hey Harry," said Ginny after lunch. "Can I talk to you for a minute? It's about a little problem a friend is having." She glanced over at Ron and Hermione, and both she and Harry burst into laughter.

"Sure," said Harry when he had stopped laughing. "Lets go."

Together they walked out of the kitchen, but Harry didn't miss the smirk on Neville's face. After their conversation the night before, Harry could only guess what his friend was thinking. Harry glared at him, before making his way out of the kitchen with Ginny.

They walked to the drawing room, where they sat down on the couch, and Ginny faced him.

"I want to thank you Harry," she said to him after a minute.

Harry had just opened his mouth to say something about Ron and Hermione, however now he was confused. What was she talking about? She had wanted him to talk to him about Ron and Hermione, didn't she?

"Thank me for what exactly?" Harry said clueless.

"For getting me away from Dean last night," she said looking at him. "I really didn't want to talk to him. Plus I was upset, and you cheered me up."

Harry wondered where she was getting this from. He had begun to feel a bit uncomfortable when she had mentioned Dean, and he didn't remember cheering her up at all.

"You joked with me, and made me forget about how mad I was," she said seeing his confused look. "And you're a much better dancer than Parvati gave you credit for."

"Yeah, well…" Harry mumbled more to himself. The Yule Ball hadn't exactly been the highlight of his Hogwarts career. "What happened?" Harry realized this might be rude, but it was out before he could stop himself, and he really wanted to know.

Ginny looked at him for a moment, and then spoke.

"We were having a great time, but when I returned from getting a drink, he was acting all weird. I ignored it, and we danced and stuff. I noticed Fred and George about to hex us though, so I went to yell at them, and gave them a nasty Bat Bogey hex," she added as an afterthought. "When I came back I couldn't find him. I looked everywhere for him, and finally I heard his voice. I looked behind a tree at the edge of the clearing, and saw him snogging Padma Patil. Then I stormed off, and we danced."

Harry just looked at her when she was finished, and wondered why she just told him all of this. They were never that close. Harry found himself angry at Dean for hurting her like that.

"I'm sorry he did that to you Gin," said Harry finally. He was struggling with himself over sending Dean a howler, and giving him a piece of his mind.

"It's okay Harry," she said looking at him. "We weren't really close anyhow. Thanks for listening. You're a lot easier to talk to then any of my brothers. The twins would probably turn him into Snape's twin or something, and Ron would beat him to a pulp the first chance he got." She smiled. "Actually Ron would probably go red in the face, and say I was too young to date anyway. _Then_ he would beat Dean to a bloody pulp."

Harry laughed at this. It was true. Ron was a bit overprotective.

"Did you see Ron and Lavender last night?" asked Ginny after a moment.

"Yeah, they looked like they were enjoying themselves," said Harry thoughtfully.

"Or enjoying each other," Ginny laughed.

After talking a bit more about Ron and Lavender, Harry suggested they go back to the kitchen, so people wouldn't send out a search party for them. As they walked back into the kitchen, they heard an explosion.

"Fred Weasley!" they heard Mrs. Weasley shout. "You fix that platter right now!"

* * *

Later that night, Harry couldn't help noticing that they didn't have a training session that day. He mentioned this to Neville, however neither boy could come up with a reason why. Harry vowed to ask Remus when he saw him next, which turned out to be very soon. As Harry was walking to the drawing room where Ron and Hermione were, he bumped into Remus.

"Hey, Remus," said Harry before dropping his voice. "Do you know why Neville and I didn't er- meet with you, Moody, and Tonks today?"

"Dumbledore called it off tonight, because apparently he has to observe a potential member of he Order, and he needed Moody there with him. He figured you and Neville wouldn't mind though," answered Remus.

"Who's the new member?" asked Harry curiously.

"I haven't got any idea," replied Remus looking truthful. "Apparently he needed Dumbledore and Moody's protection, so he might be important."

Harry walked back into the Drawing room, and sat with Ron and Hermione. He hadn't talked to them at all since he got there, with out being surrounded by other people. Everyone was great, but Harry missed the time they had together before. He enjoyed an afternoon of talking with his friends.

They sat just like that until Mrs. Weasley called them for dinner.

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up, and made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. As he entered he heard the sounds of people eating. Harry joined Ginny and Hermione at the table, and scooped some food onto his plate. Neville came down shortly afterwards. They were enjoying a great breakfast cooked by Mrs. Weasley, when Tonks entered the room.

"Harry, Neville," she said with her eyes wide as though she was trying to tell them something important. "Remus wants to see you about something in Buckbeak's room. It seems as though there is a fungus growing in one corner, and Harry knows the hippogriff, and he heard Neville was good at Herbology so-"

"Okay, Tonks," said Harry cutting her off. Tonks was really a terrible liar, and her story was getting worse and worse. "We're coming alright?" Tonks nodded and left.

"We'll be back later I guess," said Neville. "Come on Harry, lets go look at that fungus."

As soon as they were on the stairs, Harry and Neville dissolved into fits of laughter. "Fungus!"

"I know the hippogriff, which would _surely_ enable me to identify a fungus!"

"Fungus in Buckbeack's room. That is the weakest excuse I've ever heard."

The two boys laughed all the way up the stairs, and don the hall to their new training room.

"Harry," said Tonks as soon as they entered. "Dumbledore wants to know how you're doing on that wandless magic of yours."

Harry looked up sharply. No one was supposed to know, and she had just told five people!

"Wandless magic, Harry?" said Neville excitedly. "Can I see?"

Everyone was looking at him, and Harry decided that it wouldn't hurt, so he levitated a book across the room, and put it down in the opposite corner. Moody clapped.

"Let's see more of that Potter, and you might make a great wizard!"

The next half hour was set on Harry's wandless magic abilities. After that they moved into their dueling training. This is how things were for the next week or so. Harry and Neville would eat their breakfast, and then Tonks would come down, with a worse and worse excuse everyday, about why they would be missing for the afternoon. They would go to training, where they would focus on Harry's wandless magic abilities for about half an hour, and then they would move on to their normal training session. Harry and Ginny would talk a bit more everyday also, which made Harry feel great.

* * *

One night at the end of the week, almost the whole Order came for dinner. Mrs. Weasley was cooking so much food, Harry figured that they could have fed half of Britain with it. Supposedly the new Order member was arriving that night for the meeting, and no one knew who it was except Dumbledore and Moody.

Harry, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Ginny were helping Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen when Fred and George came in with an owl who was making a great racket. They walked right up to Hermione and handed her the ball of feathers, and the letter attached to it.

"Who could this be from?" Hermione wondered aloud. It seemed that everyone in the house had looked in the kitchen at the racket the owl was making, thinking it was the new addition to the Order. They were all disappointed when they saw only an owl, and the twenty or thirty people that had come running in, were about to turn away when Hermione shouted.

"It's from Rita Skeeter!"

A murmur was sent around the kitchen at this, and everyone was wondering why Rita Skeeter was writing to Hermione. She opened the letter, and scanned it quickly.

"She just wanted to let me know the deal ended," she said to Harry and Ron.

"What deal?" shouted Mundungus from the doorway.

"After Rita wrote those awful articles in the prophet two years ago, Hermione here found out some useful information about Rita, and threatened her with it.," said George grinning at Hermione. Harry had forgotten that the twins had heard the whole thing when they were spying on Malfoy outside the train compartment.

"Didn't anyone notice that the only article Rita wrote over the past year was Harry's interview? And it was published in the Quibbler of all places. That was defiantly not Rita's choice," added Fred thoughtfully. "I think it was the article in Which Weekly that sealed the deal though. The one about the love potions."

Everyone in the room nodded, remembering the impact that article had on people. Ron scowled, and Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Snape decided to give a _dramatic_ reading of that bloody article to our entire potions class one day," said Ron angrily.

"At least _you_ weren't _in_ it Ron," snapped Hermione.

"It was bloody awful," agreed Harry.

"So you blackmailed her?" Kingsley asked skeptically.

Hermione was looking slightly flustered by the attention she was getting.

"She bloody had it coming!" cried Fred. "Good job Hermione."

"Yes, well I do remember a positively horrid article she wrote after the Quidditch world cup," said Mr. Weasley thoughtfully.

"That filthy wench!" cried Mundungus.

"I had better go send a reply," said Hermione, hastily making her way to the door.

Five minutes after she left Moody entered the room just as Mrs. Weasley announced that dinner was ready. Everyone but Moody found a place to sit. Harry was on the end, with an empty spot for Hermione.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest member of the Order," he said.

A tall slouching dark figure shuffled into the room, and turned to look at everyone. Harry heard gasps. He himself was very surprised.

"Everyone," continued Moody. "This is Viktor Krum."

Almost every single person in the room looked star struck by the famous seeker. Even Remus looked surprised.

"Hello," said Krum.

"Molly has a great dinner cooked for us all, so why don't you have a seat next to Mr. Potter here, Viktor," suggested Moody taking a seat on the opposite side of the table. "I believe you two already know each other."

Krum's face brightened at the sound of a familiar name, and he looked up to see Harry and Ron.

"Hello Harry," he said nodding to him, and then to Ron. "Ron."

Harry could feel everyone in the room watching them in surprise that they knew each other and still got along, considering the circumstances that they met under. Harry could have sworn he saw George's jaw hit the floor when Krum acknowledged Ron. Krum sat down.

Slowly people started to go back to their dinner, and conversation took place, but Harry could feel everyone sneaking glances at them every now and then. Harry, Ron, and Krum were having a conversation about Hogwarts, and Quidditch. At the end of dinner, Harry remembered something. Hermione hadn't come down at all during dinner. Ron had just mentioned Hermione, and Krum looked up from his food.

"Ave you seen her zis summer?" he asked Ron, who had to conceal a dark scowl. Harry noticed that Krum's English was improved.

"Yeah, she's here," said Harry. "She disappeared before dinner, and I haven't a clue where she is."

"I'll go get her," said Ginny. Harry became aware that everyone was listening to them again.

A few minutes later they were talking about flying again. Krum was just telling Harry that they should go for a Quidditch game the next day.

"Excellent!" cried Ron. "Harry against Viktor Krum. Harry you're gonna loose."

"Thanks mate," said Harry. Krum laughed.

"We have to get a game going tomorrow," said Ron excitedly, apparently forgetting that he was supposed to hate Krum. "Fred and George and Charlie can play. And Bill if he gets here with Fleur in time."

"Fleur?" asked Krum and Harry together.

"Yes, they're dating." Replied Ginny, entering the room. Hermione was writing her letter to Rita Skeeter, and forgot about our little dinner."

"Isn't she that woman who wrote zat article about Harry, and Hermy o ninny, and…"

Harry nodded as Krum trailed off.

"I'd love to play," said Charlie from the other end of the table.

"Us too!" said Fred loudly, looking excited at the prospect of even being within ten feet of the famous seeker.

"Viktor!"

Everyone turned to see Hermione come running into the room. She came up and hugged Krum, and sat down next to him, making Harry and Ron squish. People were eying Hermione and Krum in surprise, as they had not believed that the two were actually dating. Mrs. Weasley raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Harry remembered how Mrs. Weasley treated Hermione after the article. Ron remembered apparently, because he resumed his dark scowl at the pair of them. Harry looked up and caught Ginny's eye, and they both started shaking with silent laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville had been told to go upstairs so the Order could meet. The twins and Krum were attending the meeting. Suddenly the door to Grimmauld Place was thrown open, and a cloaked figure entered. Harry couldn't see his face, but he could recognize that figure anywhere.

"Ron," Harry hissed. "It's Snape!"

Snape burst into the kitchen, and they heard a lot of shouts.

"Wonder what' going on in there?" said Neville aloud.

"Fred and George gave me these little spy eye things," said Ginny pulling some small purple objects out of her pocket, and handing them around. "Maybe these will let us see inside the meeting. You can attach extendable ear things to them also."

"How do you use this thing?" asked Ron confusedly. "And how come Fred and George gave them only to _you_?"

"Because they did," snapped Ginny. "And you are supposed to put them to your eye and tap them twice to activate them."

Harry watched as Ginny did this, and then proceeded to activate his own. He noticed that it didn't work.

"Uh, Ginny, how exactly do these work again?" asked Ron quietly. "I can't see anything out of mine."

"Mine dosen't work either," said Harry.

"Hey Ginny, I think mine's broken," whispered Neville.

"Mine works just fine Gin," said Hermione proudly.

"Damn," whispered Ginny. "Well I guess Hermione and I will stay here and watch then, seeing as I haven't got anymore of these, and they will take too long to switch to another person."

"What are we supposed to do then?" asked Neville indignantly.

"Go up to your room, and we'll be up once we've heard what Snape has to say. We promise to tell you everything," said Hermione. "If you three stay here then we'll make to much noise."

Grumbling, Harry, Ron, and Neville set off to their room.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny came running through the door to the room about ten minutes later.

"Mum came out and we think she saw us, so we had to leave," panted Ginny.

"Well," asked the boys together.

"Well what?" snapped Hermione flopping down on Ron's bed.

"What happened?" asked Harry impatiently.

Ginny sighed and plopped herself down on Harry's bed next to him, and leaned her back against the wall.

"We didn't hear the whole conversation," Hermione began. "But from what we did hear, You-Know-Who is royally pissed that Harry isn't at the Dursleys anymore."

"And he's planning some kind of revenge for something," continued Ginny. "Probably on Harry, but that was when we had to leave."

"How do you know it's on Harry?" asked Ron, glancing at his best friend with concern before shifting his gaze back to his sister and Hermione.

"Because," started Hermione. "After Snape had stopped to take a breath, the Order went into planning increased security around Harry."

"Just perfect," muttered Harry. Just what he needed. Extra security. Harry hated all of this. Everywhere he went people treated him as if he was a piece of glass. With added security, he probably wouldn't be able to go to the loo by himself.

"Sorry mate," whispered Ron.

"Wonder what kind of revenge he is planning though?" wondered Neville aloud.

"Knowing Voldemort, something awful," said Harry.

They sat up all night coming up with possible ways that Voldemort could take revenge.

* * *

The next day was a Sunday, and therefore there was no training for Harry and Neville. When Harry woke up that morning, Fred and George apparated to the foot of his bed with a loud crack waking Ron and Neville.

"I hate it when you two do that," said Ron angrily. "Can't you just knock like everyone else?"

"Of course not Ronnikins," said Fred cheerfully. "That wouldn't be any fun at all."

"Everyone get up!" shouted George equally cheerful. Harry thought it should be made illegal to be this cheerful before breakfast. "We're going to have us a nice little Quidditch game today."

"Don't you two have to mind your store today?" asked Neville.

"Nope," answered Fred. "It's Sunday mate."

"Where do you plan to have this game?" asked Ron.

"Well," began George. "We talked to Dumbledore after the Order meeting last night, and he said that certain people needed a break. I've got no idea what he means by that, but he said he would expand the backyard of this place so we could have us nice little game of Quidditch. McGonnagal supported us surprisingly. She said she didn't want half the Gryffindor team out of practice."

* * *

Half an hour later, Harry, and Ron were getting their brooms, and heading outside. Neville was planning to watch with Hermione. Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie, Bill, and Krum all went outside to play.

After a bit of friendly bickering, they had finally come up with teams. It was going to be Harry, Ron, Fred, and Charlie against Krum, Ginny, Bill, and George. They had decided to not have Keepers, as there weren't enough people. Fred and George had managed to get a set of real Quidditch balls. Harry knew better than to ask where they had found them, so he ignored it, and got onto his firebolt.

Half an hour later, Harry had been soaring around the yard looking for the snitch. Across the lawn he could see Krum doing the same thing. Fred and George decided to do the commenting.

"Potter's team scores again!" cried Fred happily. "The score is now Potter-90, and Krum-20!"

"Hahaaa," cried Ron. "We got a better team!"

Harry laughed as George mumbled something Harry couldn't understand even with the sonorous charm. Harry ducked as a bludger came whizzing past his head. Fred came chasing after it, shouting.

"Don't think you'll get away with that one George Weasley!" Fred sent the bludger hurtling towards Ginny who was about to score. She dropped it as George started to shout again. Harry had seen the snitch, and dove. He could see Krum diving at the other side of the yard.

"I don't think so Fre-"started George, hitting the bludger.

"WHAT'S THIS? I BELIEVE THEY'VE SEEN THE SNITCH!" cried Fred

"It's hiding in a bush!" shouted George laughing. "Wonder what they'll do?"

"Come on Harry!" shouted Fred and Ron together.

Harry dove, and saw Krum a bit ahead of him. Suddenly Krum slowed down, and Harry saw why almost right away. The bloody snitch had flown into a bush. The entire game had stopped to see who was going to catch the snitch. To a spectator the scene could be considered quite comical.

The six Quidditch players were frozen in their positions, watching the two seekers hover over a bush in the corner of the yard, and appeared to be glaring at it. Harry and Krum were scowling at the snitch, as it teased them. It would make like it was going to fly out of the bush before darting back to the center again.

"Stupid snitch," growled Krum after five minutes. The Quidditch game was still on pause, as everyone watched Harry and Krum with great interest.

"I am not going into that bloody bush to get it," stated Harry, growing frustrated.

"Same," said Krum.

Suddenly the snitch flew out of the bush. By instinct, and reflex, both seekers launch themselves at it simultaneously, apparently not realizing they were only a few feet above the ground to begin with.

CRASH!

Harry and Krum collided with the bush, and Krum, having longer arms than Harry, was able to grab the snitch a split second before they were both thrown off their brooms. Both seekers lay on the ground laughing, covered in twigs, leaves, and scrapes.

"WHO CAUGHT THE SNITCH?" cried Fred and George along with the rest of the two teams.

Still laughing, Krum raised his fist, clutching the snitch.

Harry looked up and noticed that their audience had grown. Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Moody had all joined Hermione and Neville.

"Krum's team wins, 170 to 100!" cried George excitedly as everyone landed their brooms.

"Oh dear, boys," cried Mrs. Weasley as she saw Harry and Krum. "Let me get a potion to fix those scratches for you."

As Mrs. Weasley hurried back into the house, everyone else followed at a slower pace. Krum was talking to Hermione, and Ron walked behind them scowling.

"Look at them," said Ginny giggling.

"Yeah," said Harry. "Look at Ron."

Ginny laughed. "That was some match Harry. Good job," said Ginny changing the subject completely. Then she added, "even though we won."

"Hey!" said Harry in mock annoyance. "I resent that Ginny Weasley."

* * *

A quarter of an hour later, Mrs. Weasley had given a potion to Harry and Krum to fix the cuts they had acquired from the bush. They all had begun to eat their lunch, when a few owls had flown into the room.

An official looking owl had dropped a letter on Fred's plate. Several more owls flew over to Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione. Harry opened his letter, and saw his school letter.

_Harry Potter,_

_As you should know by now, the start of term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is on the first of September. You will get the Hogwarts express at eleven o'clock at Platform 9 3/4. Enclosed is a list of books and supplies you will need for the year, and the OWL test results. _

_You should also know that your ban on Quidditch has been lifted, and you are expected to return to the team as a seeker unless you should disagree with this. If you are not planning to return to the team you should see your head of house at the beginning of term._

_Signed  
_Minerva McGonagall  
_Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Harry felt a grin on his face at the thought of being able to play Quidditch again. Then a second piece of parchment fell onto the table, and he unfolded it wondernig if it was his OWL scores. Harry scaned it quickly, and threw it aside. It was his booklist. Harry picked up a third piece of parchment and saw his OWL scores.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The following are your scores earned from the Ordinary Wizarding Level tests you completed last June. A passing score is that of an A (Acceptable) or higher. Each Passing grade earns you 1 OWL. Your results are as follows:_

_Charms E (1 OWL)  
Transfiguration E (1 OWL)  
Herbology E (1 OWL)  
Defense Against the Dark Arts O (1 OWL)  
Potions O (1 OWL)  
Care of Magical Creatures O (1 OWL)  
Astronomy A (1 OWL)  
Divination P  
History of Magic P_

_Total OWLS earned: 7  
Congratulations Mr. Potter on your results._

_Sincerely,  
_Griselda Marchbanks  
_Chief Examiner  
Wizarding Examination Authority_

_

* * *

_

Harry looked up from his letter and heard Hermione shriek. Harry jumped. He had forgotten he was in a room full of people. He looked around, seeing that Ron, Neville, and Hermione had also gotten their scores. Harry exchanged glances with Ron, knowing that neither of them wanted to be the one to ask Hermione about her OWL scores. They didn't have to dwell on the thought for long however, as Neville spoke just then, and asked for them.

"What did you get Hermione?" he asked cautiously.

"I've gotten an A in Ancient Runes!" she exclaimed upset.

Ron rolled his eyes. Harry had to stifle a laugh, as he thought about what Hermione would say if she saw his History of Magic grade. Ron leaned over and snatched Hermione's letter before she could stop him and looked at it, his eyes wide.

"Hermione," he said weakly. "You've gotten 11 OWLS! You've even managed an E in Astronomy."

"Yes, well," Hermione snapped halfheartedly, trying not to look too pleased with herself. Krum was grinning at her.

"I've gotten seven OWLS," said Ron. "I messed up a bit in Divination, but I was expecting that anyways. I got a P in Astronomy though."

"Thats alright mate," said Harry. "I've gotten seven also. A P in Divination, and in History of Magic. I got an O in potions though." Harry was stunned. He had only just noticed his exceptional grade in potions. Neville let out a small squeak.

"I've passed potions," he cried excitedly. Then he turned to Harry. "Thank you Harry."

"For what?" asked Harry, puzzled.

"I got an O in Defense against the Dark Arts." Neville had a look of awe.

"Me too," said Ron excitedly. "Thanks mate. That was all because of you."

Harry blushed, and tried not to look too pleased with himself, and avoided Ginny's gaze.

"I've done extremely well on my Defense exams also, thanks to the DA," said Ginny, smiling at Harry.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you all," said Mrs. Weasley happily. Harry looked up. He had forgotten that she was in the room. "Tomorrow we shall go to Diagon Alley and get your things, alright?" she said, picking up the booklists off the table.

Harry enjoyed the rest of the day before Hermione and Krum walked off for a bit. Neville sniggered at them as he wondered what they might be up to. Ginny hit him upside the head. Ron scowled again. When Hermione came back later that night, very pink in the cheeks and giggly, she explained that Krum had to leave, as he wasn't staying at Grimmauld place. She said he would be in and out for meetings, and he would be staying in London.

"Why are you so smiley?" asked Ron grumpily.

Hermione and Ginny exchanged significant looks, and ran off to their room giggling. Ron, Harry, and Neville just shrugged, and went off to their room.

* * *

**Up next: Diagon Alley!**

Hope all of you liked this chapter! Even if you didn't

REVIEW!!!!

Flame if you feel it necessary.

Just hit that pretty square button!

Padfootedmoony


	13. Diagon Alley

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, everything you recognize belongs to the great J.K Rowling.

**A/N**: So so so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I realize it's been almost two months ducks as angry fans throw Harry Potter Books but my computer hasn't been working the way it should, and I had to wait to get it fixed.

**To my reviewers**: I will make this a short shout out, and just say thank you to all of you for being patient ( and no, mirrorimage of , you weren't being annoying. It was great to know that I had a reader who hadn't given p on me. lol.

And what you've all been waiting for...............

**Chapter 13**

**Diagon Alley

* * *

**

****

Harry, Ron, and Neville woke up the next morning, and after getting dresses, they walked downstairs to meet the others for their trip to Diagon Alley today. Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Tonks, Moody, and Krum were all waiting for the boys at the bottom of the stairs. Harry needed a full guard today, as he was traveling in Diagon Alley, and it would be an opportune place for a death eater to kidnap him of they were alone, as no one would notice in the crowds. Deldalus Diggle, Emmeline Vance, and Rami Grazide would be meeting them in the Leaky Cauldron, where they would be going first. Mrs. Weasley had informed them all the previous night that they would be stopping for a drink in the shabby pub, so they could meet the rest of the guard with out a fuss.

Mrs. Weasley looked up when she heard the three boys descend the stairs. "Oh good, boys, you're here. Hurry up and eat your breakfast, and we'll be off." Harry, Ron, and Neville descended the stairs into the kitchen, and breakfasted quickly.

Half an hour later Harry popped out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron a bit uncomfortable. Mrs. Weasley came out behind him and they joined the others. Harry looked around the pub, and noticed how many tables the members of his current guard had taken up in a secluded corner of the pub. Harry made his way over to them and took a seat between Ron and Ginny. Harry was happy to be seated. He sank back in his chair, and closed his eyes for a moment. Harry hated traveling by Floo powder. He wished that wizards would come up with a more comfortable way to travel. When he opened his eyes, Harry looked to his right and saw Ginny give him a smile. Suddenly he felt a bit better.

Harry grinned back at her, before turning to see Ron cast a glance across the table where Hermione and Krum were seated. Harry marveled at Ron's unusual ability to keep his temper, as the night before he had not taken too well to the idea that Victor would be accompanying them to Diagon Alley. Minutes later Tom, the old toothless bartender, came over with their butterbeers, and Mrs. Weasley tapped her bottle to get their attention.

"Alright everyone. We'll have to get all of your school supplies of coarse," she began, looking around at them all. "We should probably start at Flourish and Blotts for all of your books, after a quick visit to Gringotts of course, and then we may head over to Madame Malkins, as I've seen that some of you are in need of new robes this year." She smiled fondly at Harry. Then she continued, "After we get all the necessary shopping done we will visit Fred and George's shop for a bit. Harry will have to go in first however."

"Why?" asked Harry. He wondered why he was to be the first one to see the shop.

"I'm not quite sure dear," answered Mrs. Weasley. "Fred and George only said that you got to see the shop before anyone else in the family."

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had an idea why he might be the first one to see the shop; however he had thought Mrs. Weasley had known about it. Hadn't Ron told him after Fred and George left Hogwarts that he was going to write his mum and tell her? Harry looked over at his best mate, but Ron was too busy talking to Hermione to notice.

* * *

After everyone had finished the group made their way out onto the cobbled street. Harry squinted in the sunlight as they made their way long the street. As they rounded the bend on the street, Harry could make out the spectacular white marble building that was Gringotts, sparkling in the morning sunshine. Together, Harry and the others climbed the steps of Gringotts, and walked inside to see goblins bustling about. Harry heard someone calling them, and looked up to see Bill Weasley walking up the hallway with his girlfriend Fleur.

Harry remembered Ron saying something about Bill working a desk job with Fleur so he could be closer to the Order. Bill walked over and hugged his mother and father, and began to greet some of the members of the Guard when Fleur suddenly screeched, "Victor! Harry!"

Fleur came running up to them and engulfed them in a huge hug. Over her shoulder Harry could see Hermione scowling at the three of them, and her look darkened as she saw Ron looking at Fleur with a hopeful expression on his face. "Oh, hello Ronald!" said Fleur, letting go of Harry and Krum. She ran over to Ron and gave him a quick hug, and Ron looked to Harry as though he might die of happiness. Hermione snorted behind them, and Fleur walked back over to Bill.

Bill began introducing Fleur to the rest of the Guard, and all of the men seemed to take an instant liking to Fleur. As Bill and Fleur announced that they must continue on, Ron stared after Fleur. Hermione shoved him lightly, although when she spoke she was clearly annoyed.

"Get over yourself Ron Weasley. She is your older brother's girlfriend."

Ron reddened, and then recovering herself, he scowled at Hermione. Harry once again caught Ginny's eye, and they both tried furiously to bite back their laughter. Meanwhile, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Emmeline were trying desperately to get the men's attention back to the group. They had all been left staring after Fleur also. The women all looked very frusterated, and the men were flustered as they realized what they had been doing.

"She's part Veela," Harry explained to the group of adults. Their eyes widened in understanding, and Harry saw Mr. Weasley and Remus redden slightly but they shook it off, and continued.

The goblin called Griphook got two cars for the large group, and brought them to their Vaults. The last stop was Harry on the way back up. The rickety old cart screeched to a stop in front of Harry's vault, and he got out. Harry looked around his vault, and saw his large pile of gold. He guiltily looked back at the Weasleys, trying desperately to hide his contents from view as he hastily shoves handfuls of gold into his moneybag.

* * *

Hours later, Harry had been in Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, the Apothecary where Harry and Ron needed to replenish their potions supplies, and The Eylops Owl Emporium to buy treats for Hedwig and Pig, the Magical Menagerie so Hermione could buy something for Crookshanks, and they were currently on their way to Florean Flotscue's for some ice cream.

"Oh this is wonderful," said Hermione. "I can't wait to be back in Hogwarts."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry however, couldn't help but agree with her. The castle was his home, and he was beginning to feel a bit homesick after the few months away from it. He needed to be somewhere where he wouldn't have to have a guard follow him around 24/7, or where everyone looked at him with pity in their eyes.

"I agree Hermione," said Harry. "It will be good to get away from everything."

Harry didn't miss the looks exchanged between everyone when he said this. That was what he was trying to get away from. Harry noticed that the only person that didn't look at him with pity was Remus. Remus had to endure much of the same thing as Harry, though not as much, because less people knew him. Harry's thoughts were cut off as Ron's stomach gave a loud rumble next to him.

"I'm hungry," complained Ron as everyone laughed. "Let's get some ice cream." The group walked into the ice cream parlor, and ordered.

* * *

Some time later, after Ron's stomach had stopped grumbling, the group made their way back onto the cobbled street.

"Let's go to Quality Quiddich Supplies," said Ron hopefully. Harry, Ginny, and Krum had no problem with this suggestion, although Hermione wasn't too happy about it.

"Oh come on, Hermione," said Ginny. "We spend half an hour in Flourish and Blotts waiting for you to pick out a new book." Hermione sighed with the air of someone who recognized defeat, and they crossed the street and into Quality Quiddich Supplies.

When they walked inside, Harry spotted Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnagin looking at the firebolt on display. Anger rose in Harry as he saw Dean, and when he looked over at Ginny he saw she was trying her best not to look at him. Instead she fell into conversation with Colin Creevy who had just walked through the door.

"Hi Harry," said Colin excitedly.

"Hullo Colin" was Harry's dull reply.

Upon hearing this Dean and Seamus turned around.

"Oi, Harry," cried Seamus. "Neville, Ron, Hermione-"

Seamus, Dean and Colin's jaws dropped simultaneously as their eyes fell on the person standing next to Harry. Krum looked at Harry as if to ask who these people were. Hermione cleared her throat, and began to make an introduction for Krum, however she was cut off before she could get it out, as Tonks had knocked over a display of figurines causing the shopkeeper had looked up at that very moment.

"Are you lot going to buy anything, or just stand there clogging up the d-" The shopkeeper stopped midsentence when Harry turned to look at him. "Harry Potter?"

Harry didn't know quite what to say to the man, but was saved the trouble of finding words when the man's eyes traveled over to the rest of the party. "Victor Krum?" The man's eyes were bulging by now, and the last two names that had come out of his mouth got the attention of everyone else shopping in the store.

"Welcome to my store Mr. Potter and Mr. Krum. What can I do for you today?"

* * *

An hour later, Harry, Krum and the rest of the group made it pout of the store. It was the only time that Harry could remember that he wanted to leave Quality Quiddich Supplies so badly. Ron had laughed his arse off when Harry went to buy tail cleaner, and the man positively jumped for joy to make the sale. And when Krum had bought a twig clipper, the man had nearly died of happiness.

Now the group made their way over to Fred and George's shop. As they rounded the corner, Harry heard Hermione gasp. As he looked ahead of him he could see why. In front of them was what looked like a giant version of the portable swamp that they had used at Hogwarts a few months ago. Going across the swamp was a wide wooden bridge leading to an island in the middle of the swamp. There was a building there, featuring three giant W's, and the entrance was apparently through the gap in the center W. Over it was a sign that read:

**Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.**

Harry was impressed with it. Fred and George had gone all out to make their shop noticeable. Harry and Ron led the way over the bridge, but before they could make it to the door, George came running out.

"Sorry everyone, but Harry sees it first."

With that George motioned for Harry to follow him, leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded for a moment, before they all came to their senses and followed Harry and George. Harry walked through the door, and immediately, Fred left Lee Jordan behind the counter and rushed up to greet them.

"Hello Harry, and everyone else." Harry saw Ron roll his eyes. "Welcome to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes."

"What can we do for our best investor?" George asked Harry.

"Best investor?" said Mrs. Weasley puzzled. "Why-"

"Why is Harry your best investor?" asked Tonks cutting off Mrs. Weasley.

Fred and George looked over at Harry, who shrugged. It was about time for them all to find out about his little donation anyway. Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to mind the idea of her two sons running a joke shop anyhow, and he had felt really bad lying to her, especially after her comment last summer about how she thought him as good as a son.

"Harry donated the money for us to begin our shop a year ago.-" began Fred slowly.

"He gave them his Triwizard winnings," interrupted Ron.

Mr. Weasley looked even more surprised than Mrs. Weasley did. Emmeline Vance let out a low whistle. Remus smiled, and Moody said nothing. Tonks greeted this news by knocking over a box of Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs, causing the store to be filled with giant fireworks.

Several people in the store screamed, and Lee had to duck as a pink Catherine wheel flew past his head, knocking into a dragon, producing a load of pigs that flew at three girls in the corner. Harry smiled as he remembered the last time he had witnessed these in action. Fred grinned also and quickly muttered something to make the fireworks disappear.

George pointed his wand at his throat and muttered "_sonorous_."

"Ladies and Gentlemen, you have just witnessed a rather unexpected display of Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs. For anyone who likes what they saw, you can find them over here by the door. Enjoy your shopping."

George pointed his wand at his throat and muttered '_quietus_', and his voice returned to normal again. Fred turned to them grinning.

"You can never miss an opportunity to make a good sale," said Fred grinning even wider as they saw many customers making their way over to the fireworks display. "Have fun looking around. Buy your back to school products."

Harry grinned at them, and he and Ron, went to stock up on products. Hermione and Krum were examining the fireworks. Harry noticed that the twins had set up their store very nicely. The first area they had encountered was filled with shelves of what looked to be all of Fred and George's edible pranks. Harry and Ron started browsing those shelves, and discovering several new products in addition to the old ones.

Ron and Harry read the sign next to the skiving snack boxes that read:

**_Rated a 10 out of 10 by Hogwarts students, claiming Skiving Snackboxes provided wonderful cases of 'Umbridge-itis'_**

Harry decided that it would be useful to buy some Skiving Snackboxes incase he had another teacher like Umbridge. Harry picked up all the familiar flavors, creating nosebleeds, fevers, feinting, and puking. He then noticed another Skiving Snackbox called Common Cold Carmel. Ron picked it up and skimmed over the inscription on the side.

"Apparently it gives you runny nose, cough, and a headache," said Ron looking at Harry. "Who'd have thought that Fred and George could have come up with this?"

Harry shrugged, and both he and Ron bought some of those too. They turned and saw a number of other sweets, including Harry's first experience with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Ton Tongue Toffee. Ron smiled at this and picked up a few. Harry and Ron started browsing the rest of the sweets, coming across Canary Creams, of which Harry bought a few, and something called the Disappearing Drink. Apparently, after someone drinks it body parts randomly start disappearing for hours afterwards.

Suddenly Ron started laughing. "Harry look at these," he choked out between gales of laughter. He held out something for Harry to see. It looked like gum, but the wrapper on the package said Gaseous Gum. "When you give this too someone, every time they chew they fart really loud."

Harry raised his eyebrows, and Fred appeared behind them and said, "Yeah, they're really amusing sometimes. If you were to give it to someone to chew during History of Magic for example. It would be dead silent until they started to chew." Harry and Ron laughed at that.

"Or you could force feed them to a git like Malfoy," said Ginny behind them. That made the four of them laugh, and cause all three Hogwarts students present to add Gaseous Gum to their bags.

Harry and Ron moved to other sections of the store, where they found the Wildfire Whizbangs, and the portable swamp. Harry looked around very impressed. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking at the Ton Tongue Toffee, and shaking their heads in remembrance. Hermione and Krum were looking at the disappearing drink, and no doubt Hermione was wondering how they made it. Neville was telling Tonks and Emmeline all about his experience with the Canary Creams, and Tonks must have thought it interesting because she picked a few off the shelf. Ginny smirked at what was labeled to be canisters filled with Garroting Gas. Remus was having a conversation with Fred and George a few feet away.

"...would have given us marauders a run for our money," said Remus smiling.

"Flattered as we are about that point of view Remus-" Fred started.

"We couldn't have done half of what we've done in Hogwarts with out the help of the Marauders," George finished for him.

"Yeah, we wouldn't have been expelled by now if we hadn't swiped that map in our first year."

"You guys gave us future generations of pranksters an oath to live by."

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." recited Fred and George, while holding their right hand over their hearts. Remus smiled at this and shook his head.

"James and Sirius would have been so proud," he said.

George suddenly turned and spotted Harry. "Oi Harry mate," he said rushing over to Harry and Ron. You have to see our newest product."

George led them through what looked to be the section of the store dedicated to body parts of various functions, as Harry picked out Extendable Ears and Spy Eyes on the shelves as well as a few other interesting looking items before he ran right into George. Harry looked around to see why George had stopped so suddenly. Harry looked up and saw loads of different facial features hanging from the wall. He saw nosed of all sorts, as well as mouths, and ears.

"We dedicated it too you mate," said Fred coming up behind them. "Wouldn't you love to disguise yourself as someone else for a day?"

"Yeah, if you're having trouble in potions, just turn your self into Malfoy, and have an easy class," said Ron making a face, somewhere between the amusement of fooling Snape, and the disgust of looking like Malfoy.

"Yeah, and you could always just dump the real Malfoy in a closet," sniggered George.

"You know boys," said Moody making his way over to them. "This is a very clever product. It could be used for something other than the petty desire to fool a teacher. It would fool others too..."

Harry looked at Moody who was talking to Fred and George, but his magical eye was fixated on the shelf with the False Faces. Harry knew he was probably talking about the Order, or some Aurors using them to fool criminals. Harry was touched that Fred and George had thought so much of him to dedicate such a product to him.

All too soon, Fred announced to everyone in the store that it was getting late and that Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes would be closing. A line of customers made their way to the register where Lee was working, and paid for their products. The members of the Order were the last ones to pay, before bidding farewell to Fred and George and leaving.

* * *

Harry and the others just stepped out of WWW when Harry heard an all to familiar drawling voice.

"Well well well, if it isn't potty and weasel," said Draco Malfoy with a smirk. "The secondhand shop is two shops down Weasel."

"Shove it Malfoy," growled Ron.

The rest of the Order watched the interaction between Harry and a Death Eater's son.

"Temper Weasel King," Malfoy replied, smirking. "I wanted to see how Potty was doing after the demise of his doggie friend."

At that Harry felt anger running through his veins like fire. He felt Ginny grab the back of his robes before he could try anything. He gave a quick glance to his left, and saw Hermione had done the same thing to Ron.

"Not so fast Malfoy," interrupted Ginny suddenly. "Remember what happened after you insulted Harry last time?"

"I do," said George as he and Fred exited their shop.

"Yes, Malfoy," said Fred. "I believe Harry and George beat the living piss out of you."

"Left you crying like a baby on the Quiddich field," spat Harry.

"And it was damn fun," added George.

Malfoy smirked. "And you three got a permanent Quiddich ban-"

"Which was lifted around the same time as the Azkaban breakout," finished Harry, still furious. "By the way, how did daddy enjoy his bonding time with the dementors?"

"Don't you insult my family Potter," growled Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley looked like she wanted to end it, but Harry wasn't ready just yet. He was still furious at Malfoy for his comment about Sirius.

"Oh yes, because the last time I did, it caused you to try to hex me with my back turned. Not only did you miss by a mile, but your cowardice caused one of daddy's Death Eater pals to turn you into a ferret and bounce you around the great hall," replied Harry with a slight smirk. "You're right Ferret Boy. I learned my lesson."

"Yeah," said Fred smirking. "Lesson number one being that your aim sucks, and lesson number two being that you make a rather amusing ferret."

Ron sniggered slightly at this. "Yes, I will have that memory in my brain forever. Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret."

Malfoy went pale at the memory before rounding on Harry one last time.

"Just be warned Potter. The Dark Lord has a plan," said Malfoy with a scowl. "And this time you won't get away."

With that Malfoy turned on his heal and rounded the corner nd disappeared before anyone from the Order could catch up with him.

"What in the bloody hell was that supposed to mean?" cried Ron looking anxiously at Harry.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your language!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

The rest of the Order had fallen into hushed discussions. Krum who had remained hidden from Malfoy's view, was now in deep discussion with Tonks and Emmeline.

Hermione and Ginny walked up to Harry and Ron. "Remember what we heard the other night in the meeting?" asked Hermione to the rest of them, careful to keep her voice down.

"No," replied Ron shortly.

"Dears, we must be getting back," called Mrs. Weasley anxiously to them. "it's been a long day."

Fred and George accompyed them for an Order meeting later that night.

"I'll tell you later," whispered Hermione. With that they all walked back to the Leaky Cauldron to go home.

* * *

There you are. Chapter 13.

Hope you all liked it. I know this chapter might seem pointless, but it's needed for later chapters to make sense. Chapter 14 cooming soon!

Press the little button in the corner. Flame if you feel absolutely nesecary. I deserve it after not updating in forever. And let me know about miostakes I missed while editing so I can fix them.

Padfootedmoony :)


	14. The Fight to get Back Home

**Disclaimer:** Not mine not mine not mine!

**AN:** Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, and thanks for being patient with me.

**Mirrorimage of Hermione; the-insufferable-know-it-all; SilverBelle; GhostMagic19; Twilight66; FuZzYsPaZ04**

****

**Chapter 14- Fighting to get back home**

****

After their trip to Diagon Alley, the rest of the summer holiday rushed by. Before they knew it, Harry, Ron, and Neville had to conduct a five hour search of Grimmauld Place to recover all of their missing possessions. Ginny helped for a bit, and then to Harry's displeasure, Hermione returned from her afternoon with Krum, and Ginny left with her giggling. The boys finished gathering their things, and managed to dump it all on their respective beds before Mrs. Weasley's voice floated through the door announcing dinner. After dinner everyone returned to their rooms to finalize their packing.

The next morning was chaos. Harry woke to Hermione's yells.

"Harry, Ron, Neville! Get up this instant! We don't want to be late!" Harry and Neville grumbled and sat up. Ron however, merely snorted and muttered something that sounded like '5 more minutes'

"No you will most certainly not get five more minutes Ronald Weasley!" shrieked Hermione. She bent over hi m, grabbed his shoulders and shook him, while resuming shouting. "We're to be ready in time to get to King's Cross at quarter to eleven. GET UP!" Ron opened his eyes with a start, and his ears immediately reddened when he found himself so close to Hermione that their noses practically touched. Harry and Neville sniggered at the predicament that Ron had gotten himself into.

The rest of the morning went similarly with Mrs. Weasley shouting herself hoarse occasionally aided by Hermione, and with Harry, Ron, and Neville running late. Fred and George were helping Neville carry his trunk down the stairs (Mrs. Weasley banned them from sing magic to help this year) when Tonks decided to try and assist them. She tripped, and fell into the trunk, effectively sending it, along with Fred, George, Neville, and herself toppling down three flights of stairs.

When every one was finally ready, Moody shrunk the trunks, and fitted them nicely into his pocket, and the group walked out and into two ministry cars. Once Harry and his guard arrived at platform 9 3/4 Harry, Fred, George and Tonks were the last through the barrier. As soon as they were through Fred and George were instantly swarmed by admiring students who'd remembered their legendary departure the previous year. Harry laughed with Ron and Hermione, Neville and Ginny smiled, and Fred and George were beaming. Lupin grinned like mad when Fred announced that they owed everything to the marauders of Hogwarts, and Mrs. Weasley looked like she should smile or disapprove, so she settled for gaping at all the attention her sons received. Before they knew it the whistle had blown, and as everyone was scrambling to get on the train Mrs. Weasley gave out hugs.

Once on the train, Ron and Hermione left for the prefects compartment for what Ron assured Harry would be a brief period, nevertheless, leaving Harry with Neville and Ginny.

"Come on, lets find a compartment," said Ginny, grabbing Neville and Harry and dragging them down the corridor. They found an empty compartment halfway down the train, and Harry and Ginny had both entered. Neville was about to enter when a dreamy voice floated through the air.

"Hello again," came Luna Lovegood's voice as he appeared in the doorway. "How were you summers?"

"Good thanks, I've got to go to the bathroom. Excuse me," Neville stammered quickly, before running off to the bathroom.

"Oh, Okay," said Luna before Harry or Ginny could say anything. "Well I must be in search of a compartment." Luna drifted off leaving Harry and Ginny quite alone. They talked for a bit before Ginny tried and failed to stifle a yawn.

"Am I that boring?" Harry joked, surprised at how easy it was to talk to her.

Ginny smirked. "I guess so Mr. Potter," she answered. "You're putting me to sleep."

With that she laid her head down on Harry's shoulder. Harry felt a shock run through him. He awkwardly moved his arm out from under her, and seeing nowhere else to put it, he gently placed it around her shoulder. They were both surprised at how comfortable this was, and stayed unmoving for 10 minutes, until Neville burst in the room, stopped short at the sight that greeted him, smirked, and cooed 'awwwwwwwwwwwwww' rather loudly causing Harry and Ginny to spring apart. Neville smirked at them again, now on opposite sides of the compartment, before sitting next to Harry. Moments later Ron and Hermione arrived. Hermione sat next to Ginny, and began talking to her with a paper clutched in her hand, while a fuming Ron place himself on Harry's other side.

"She's just gotten a-" Ron began, getting cut off as someone swung open the compartment door.

"Can I sit with you guys," came Luna's dreamy voice. "Everywhere else is full."

"Sure," said Ginny, smiling. Luna sat down next to Hermione after a quick glance over at Neville. The girls, including Luna, surprisingly, fell into hushed whispers and giggles once more.

"Anyway," said Ron, bringing the boy's attention back to what he had begun to explain before the interruption. "She's just gotten a letter from Krum! She's only been gone a bloody hour, and already the bloke writes her."

Harry and Neville snickered. "You like her," whispered Neville grinning at him.

"No I don't, I like Lavender," whispered Ron defensively. His eyes then widened as he realized what he'd just said. "Shit," he muttered, not meeting Harry, or Neville's eyes.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Neville loudly, causing the girls to halt their discussion and look at him. "Sorry," he muttered, which sent the girls into another fit of giggles.

"You like Luna," whispered Ron, trying and succeeding to remove the focus from himself. Neville reddened, and Harry and Ron smirked at him. Neville looked at Harry for help, but when none came he took the matter into his own hands.

"Oh yeah," said Neville. "You should have seen Harry and Ginny today." If looks could kill, Harry would have been a murderer, and Neville would have been dead on the spot.

"OY!" shouted Ron, turning to Harry for an explanation.

"Shhhh," Harry hissed. "Nothing happened."

"Nope, nothing," whispered Neville. "Except that when I walked in, Ginny had her head on Harry's shoulder, and he had his arm around her."

"What?" hissed Ron angrily.

"That's ALL that happened," said Harry quietly.

BANG!

The train screeched to a sudden halt, before screams, and more bangs were heard. Harry leaned over to hear what the people were shouting, before a voice sounded through the train.

"This is the driver speaking. I am asking that everyone please return to your compartments and have your wands ready. First and second years, please join a compartment with older students. Outside is dangerous, so please remain armed."

Harry looked out the window, and saw about 30 Death Eaters outside the train.

"Harry Potter, come out and play!" cried a familiar mocking voice. Neville cast Harry a look that said clearly _'I'm_ _coming with you.'_

"Neville and I are going out there," said Harry to the rest of the compartment. He saw a look of hurt flash across Ron and Hermione's faces, followed by one of confusion. Why Neville?

"We're coming too!" cried the other four together. Harry realized that he had little time for arguments, and he was touched that they all wanted to help him fight, so the six of them ran down the corridor. Harry heard more footsteps behind him, but thought nothing of it until he had reached the door to the outside, turned around to address his friends, and found the entire remaining DA, including Cho and Marietta, looking back at him. Harry wondered briefly how they had all gotten there, but decided not to dwell on it at this particular moment. Harry glanced over at Neville once before addressing the DA.

"Okay, everyone," he began. "I'm happy you all came here. I'm proud of all of you for being so willing. I need all of you to stay here however and guard the train. There is about 30 Death Eaters outside, and undoubtedly some will try and get on the train. You also have to make sure the Slytherins don't try to help their parents out here. We need to eep the students safe. Neville and I are going out there to fight. Be ready."

"Longbottom?" cried Zacharias Smith. "You would choose Longbottom over any one of us?"

Harry thought he saw the look of hurt fall over Hermione and Ron, as well as Ginny and Luna. Ron and Hermione were looking at him with looks of confusion. Harry looked straight at them and gave them a look that said clearly 'we'll talk later.' They both nodded to show they understood. Now he just had to think up an excuse for the rest of the DA.

"Why can't we fight?" Smith continued.

"Because," replied Harry with gritted teeth. "Neville and I have a personal score to settle with Bellatrix Lestrange."

That shut Smith up. Everyone seemed to accept this, and some went as far as to glare at Smith for his rudeness. They all knew what Bellatrix had done to Neville's parents from the Prophet last year. They also all knew about what she had done to Harry's godfather, as there had been more than one article in the paper about it.

"Is Potty scared," cooed Bellatrix in her baby voice again. Harry looked at Neville who nodded.

"You wish Bellatrix!" cried Harry as he and Neville burst out of the now parked train.

"OOH!" cried Bellatrix as she caught sight of them. "Potty's brought Longbottom. This should be fun. Let's see if he goes as easily as his parents did."

"I don't think so Lestrange!" cried Neville angrily.

"Crucio!" cried one of the Death Eaters. Neville ducked it to gasps from the onlookers and the battle began.

"Stupify!" cried Harry, aiming at a Death Eater that had missed Neville. The Death Eater turned out to be Lucius Malfoy, who dodged Harry's spell, and in turn muttered something foreign, aiming his wand at Harry. Harry ducked just in time, as a jet of white hot purple light whooshed past his left ear. Harry got up just in time to see a jet of red light headed straight towards Neville. Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to warn Neville, he blocked it.

"Protego!"

"Harry!" came Hermione's voice. "Look out behind you!" Harry spun around, and literally had to drop on his stomach to avoid a spell sent his way by Avery.

"Silence that bitch!" cried Bellatrix, who was currently fighting Neville.

Harry saw Crabbe run over, and actually scream 'Silencio!' Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. It was apparent where Crabbe jr. got his intelligence from. Hermione blocked it, and hit him with a Jelly Legs Jinx, before placing the silencing charm on him. Crabbe stumbled, having no control over his wobbling legs. A few Death Eaters saw this, and about six of them ran over to assist the stupid man.

"Reducto!" cried Parvati as a death eater charmed a few rocks to come shooting at her head. She reduced the first two to crumbs, and Harry felt a surge of pride as he remembered how well he had taught her. "Reducto!" she cried again. This time she was knocked over by Crabbe as he wobbled into her, effectively ruining her aim, causing her spell to burn a hole in the side of the train, and the rocks to shoot over her head, and through the window of a nearby compartment. Harry heard a yell, and realized he had not been paying attention to his own battle. He spun around just in time to see four Death Eaters trying to sneak up behind him.

"Stupify! Petrificus totalus! Stupify! Stupify!" cried Harry trying desperately to ward them off. He had gotten two of them. Harry concentrated on firing stunners at the other two. After he made sure they were down, he ran over to assist Neville, who was battling with Goyle and Nott. Harry hit Nott with a stunner, leaving Neville to place the Leg Locker curse on Goyle, along with a silencing charm after Goyle tripped over Nott's body.

Harry saw many Death Eaters on the ground at the mercy of various spells, mainly the stunner, and the Full Body Bind. Harry felt a surge of pride run through him before he saw Rookwood running around reviving as many Death Eaters as possible. Harry made to stun him, but was cut off as he heard Malfoy's voice behind him, and felt himself falling, with many of the DA's yells in the background.

Next thing he knew, his eyes opened, and he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. He looked down, and saw that he was sitting on the ground, and his arm was bleeding. Neville was above him telling him he had been stunned, and to get up quickly. Harry's brain went into overdrive, as he figured he had been out only an instant before Neville had revived him, and immediately sat up again. As he did, several stunners rained down upon him. Harry rolled over, dodging them, and leaped up again firing spells at the Death Eaters. He smiled slightly as he hit Malfoy with the furunculous curse at the same moment as Neville hit him with Jelly Legs. Malfoy fell over with boils covering his face.

Quite suddenly there were several pops in quick succession, and suddenly Fred, George, Bill, and Mr. Weasley appeared, followed closely by Emmeline, Remus, Moody, and Rami Grazide. After the prompt appearance of the Order, the thirty odd Death Eaters that were left battled it out with the Order members, and Harry, and Neville. Neville found himself stunned twice, and Harry revived him the second time, only to be hit by George as he fell, under the Full Body Bind.

George had hid Bellatrix Lestrange with the Impediment Curse, and as she stood there, wand raised, Fred and George broke out into identical evil grins. Fred pulled something that resembled a blackberry out of his pocket, and tossed it up into the air. George muttered something, and the object shot right into Bellatrix's mouth. Moments later the jinx wore off, and a furious Bellatrix opened her mouth to shout a curse, but all that came out were bubbles.

Suddenly there was a loud pop, and Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the battle. Everyone froze, with the exception of Crabbe who had once again been hit with the Jelly Legs jinx. Dumbledore shouted something, and the Death Eaters were all being pulled into a small circle, as if by magnets. Finally they all stood, much like in the department of Mysteries, together as if bound by invisible rope. They were all glaring at Dumbledore, and muttering, with the exception of Bellatrix, who could still only produce bubbles.

Next, Dumbledore made an announcement. "Students, because of obvious reasons, the train will not complete the journey to Hogwarts as it is. I will be turning the train into a portkey, so everyone returning to school should be inside it. You will land in Hogsmeade station as always, and will be brought up to the school. Thank you"

Harry looked around, and discovered the entire student body was watching. Dumbledore raised his wand, and performed a powerful spell turning the train into a portkey, and Harry felt the familiar pull behind his navel, and air whooshing past him, went suddenly there was an almighty thud, and the train came crashing down in Hogsmeade station. Suddenly everything seemed like it should have been, aside from the disfigured train that is. Harry stepped off the train with the rest of the students. The first thing he heard was a familiar voice.

"Firs years over here!" cried Hagrid. "Al righ' Harry?"

* * *

Harry and Neville were sent up to the hospital wing the moment they arrived in the great hall. Each of the boys got their various bumps and bruises healed, yet madam Pomfrey insisted on keeping them and making them drink horrid tasting potions, that compared only to the taste of skele-grow. After what seemed like ages of fussing with them, Madam Pomfrey let them go.

"Hurry along now boys," she said. "The rest of the school is already down in the Great Hall, and I think the sorting is over."

Harry and Neville walked quickly down to the great hall, wanting nothing more than to get the disgusting taste out of their mouth.

"I was worried that we'd have to sneak out of there at midnight for some food, the way Pomfrey was keeping us," joked Neville.

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm hungry,"

"Me too,"

They reached the door, and Neville went to open it, but quickly froze. "Holy crap," whispered Neville.

"What?" asked Harry, wondering what Neville had seen.

"The entire Order is in there. They've set up another table for them behind the head table and everything."

"Well I suppose that's because Dumbledore talked to them after they helped out earlier," replied Harry. He tried to remember who had been there this afternoon. He would see Remus anyway.

"No mate," said Neville. "I mean the_ entire_ Order is here. Meaning _all _of them."

Harry couldn't think of a reply and went to peak in the door. "You're right," he said. Suddenly his stomach gave a huge rumble. "We have to go in though, because I'm hungry. I suppose we could ask Ron and Hermione why they're there."

Neville pushed open the door again, and they began to make their way across the hall to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore was in the middle of addressing the students, and stopped when he saw Harry and Neville walk into the room. Dumbledore smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom, how nice of you to join us today." Dumbledore smiled at them. Suddenly the entire population of Hogwarts, students, and staff alike, along with the Order members turned to look at them. Harry looked at Neville, who suddenly looked more terrified than he had when they were fighting.

"Just ignore them and keep walking," Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth. Neville nodded, and the two boys made their way to Gryffindor table, where Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had saved them seats, feeling the eyes of everyone in the hall on them as they went. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of Ron, and Hermione and Ginny were sitting directly across from them.

"Now I know what it's like to be you," mumbled Neville as soon as he was in his seat. "God, that's not fun."

"Now that everyone is present and accounted for, I have one thing to say," Dumbledore looked around at them, his eyes twinkling. "Tuck in."

Suddenly the tables were groaning under the heavy load of food bestowed upon them. Ron eyes it hungrily, and began piling mounds of food on his plate, ignoring Hermione's look of disgust. Harry grinned, and began to fill his plate before Ron ate everything that was left. Harry looked over at Ginny and smiled, causing Neville to nudge Ron who gave Harry a look causing him to choke on his pumpkin juice. Ginny looked alarmed.

"Harry are you alright?" she asked. Hermione leaned over apparently checking to make sure he was alright as well.

"I'm fine," said Harry coughing a bit, and shaking from the force of Ron hitting him on the back. "Ouch Ron," said Harry in pain.

"Sorry mate," grinned Ron sheepishly.

* * *

When everyone was feeling sleepy after eating their fill Dumbledore stood up again. The entire hall looked at him, knowing that there was a speech to be made. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"First of all, I would like to welcome all of our new students to Hogwarts, and welcome back the returning students," he said, eyes twinkling. He spread out his arms and looked around at them all. "Welcome, to a new year of Hogwarts. To the first years, you should note that the forest on the edge of the grounds is strictly forbidden, and is highly punishable if you are found to have wandered in. I feel the need to remind a few older students of this as well," he said glancing over at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They grinned back at him, and Harry saw Fred give them a thumbs up from behind the head table and Harry grinned.

"Mr. Filch would also like me to notify all of you of the list of forbidden objects and continue to remind you that ever bashing boomerangs are forbidden. He would also like me to tell you that a separate list containing all of the products manufactured by Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes that are banned. There seem to be a large number of them. If any of you would like to check the regular list or the Weasley list they may be found in Mr. Filch's office."

"WE GOT OUR OWN LIST!" cried Fred and George leaping up and jumping up and down. Mrs. Weasley looked scandalized for a moment, but her mouth dropped open in shock when she saw the widespread support that came from the school.

The great hall suddenly erupts into cheering for the Weasley twins, who promptly stood on the table bench and bowed, grinning like maniacs.

When the din finally settled down, Dumbledore stood up smiling, and carried on with his speech. "Yes, Messer's Fred and George Weasley have made a Hogwarts record for having their own list. Congratulations boys. Now, I would like to encourage you all to remember my speech before our lovely feast, and to think about the words carefully. This year is a year where we will be trying for stronger house unity in this troubled time. I realize that you would all like to get to bed and sleep off the large amount of food you have consumed, and therefore, I bid you goodnight. I would like Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, and Ronald and Ginevra Weasley to remain behind please. Goodnight everyone."

Harry and the others made their way up to the Head table, where Dumbledore told them all to meet him in his office. The group nodded, and walked silently up to the office, having a pretty good idea about what he wanted to see them for, but Harry in particular was feeling nervous, as he didn't want to do what he knew he had to.

* * *

Harry and Neville were the last ones to walk into the office that night, as Harry had taken Neville aside, and asked him if he minded Harry telling the Order about Neville's prophecy. Neville said he didn't mind at all, and was grateful that Harry thought enough to ask him. When they walked into the office they were met with the Order all looking at them. Harry felt the uncomfortable silence as no one in the room knew what to say. Suddenly Mrs. Weasley ran up to him, and engulfed him in a huge hug.

"Oh I was so worried when I heard what happened!" wailed Mrs. Weasley. "You all could have died!"

She then moved o to giving hugs to Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Ginny. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled for a moment as he surveyed the scene, before clearing his throat.

"The first thing I would like to do, as I feel it is appropriate, is to congratulate Mr. Potter, and Mr. Longbottom here. They were both very brave in the face of danger, saw that the school was in need of protection, and acted accordingly. For that you will both be receiving an Award for Special Services to the School, and one hundred points to Gryffindor each." He took a moment to survey them before continuing, ignoring the fact that Harry and Neville were gaping at him soundlessly. "There will also be 20 points for everyone of the group of students faithful to Harry that followed him, and assisted in the process. I believe one of you can supply me with the list of their names? I believe it to be Miss Granger, am I correct?"

Trembling, Hermione nodded, and whispered something, and suddenly out of thin air, the sheet that everyone had signed from last year appeared out of thin air. SAhe handed it to Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore's Army?" inquired Mrs. Weasley puzzled, as she read over Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Yes mum," said George walking over, looking fondly at the sheet. "I remember this sheet. Ginny and Cho Chang came up with the name. Ginny wanted to call it Dumbledore's Army because that was the ministry's worst fear at the time. Chang came up with the idea of shortening it to the DA so no one would know what we were talking about."

"It was the secret defense group that we were forbidden to do last year. As you can see though, it has proven quite useful for all of these students to have Harry for a teacher," added Fred. "It would have been even more useful if Edgecomb hadn't gone to Umbridge about it though. Harry almost got thrown out of school."

It was silent as the Hogwarts students, plus the twins scowled at the memory.

"I heard you two boys did a bit of damn good fighting today," said Tonks proudly. "You made us proud."

"Yeah mate, that was a seriously wicked bit of fighting," said Ron in awe. "Weren't you going to explain something about the real reason you and Neville had to fight?"

Harry's head shot up at Dumbledore, who's eyes twinkled, and he smiled. "Now is as good a time as any, I suppose, to let you all know that Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Potter have been receiving training in dueling everyday this summer, to prepare them for incidents such as this one. Tonks, Alastor, and Remus have been their personal trainers this summer. They are being trained for the ultimate task of facing, and conquering Lord Voldemort."

A shudder ran around the room at this, and then everyone looked a bit shocked. Mrs. Weasley looked like she was about to say what she thought of this idea, but Emmeline Vance beat her to it. "Dumbledore, you can't put a two underage wizards against You-Know-Who. They'll never make it."

"He has his reasons," snapped McGonagall.

"Well, would you care to explain them, Minerva?" asked Kingsley, still looking shocked. McGonagall was about to bite out another reply, but Dumbledore cut her off. Harry considered this a good thing, because he didn't think even McGonagall knew what the prophecy said.

"The reason lies i the prophecy which was destroyed in the Department of Mysteries in June, thankfully before it met the wrong ears."

"What did it say exactly, that requires you to send Harry and Neville to You-Know-Who?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Ah," said Dumbledore looking at Harry. "That is not my place to tell you."

"Then who-" began Bill, stopping short when he saw Dumbledore look at Harry. Soon everyone's eyes were flicking from Harry to Dumbledore.

"Harry?" asked Hermione confusedly. "You knew what it said?"

Harry gave a quick glance at Dumbledore, who nodded that it was alright for him to tell them. Harry took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore told me what it said after- June," said Harry. The topic of Sirius' death was still too fresh in his mind to talk about.

"What did it say?" asked Fred curiously. Everyone else in the room was looking curiously at him also, minus Neville, Remus, and Dumbldore himself. Harry heaved a great sih, and recited exactly what he had heard in this office two months ago.

"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches...Born to those who have thrice defied him, Born as the seventh month dies...And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"What does it mean Harry?" asked Hermione trembling again.

"It means that the person with the power to kill Voldemort will be born at the end of July to parents that have escaped him three times. It was made by Professor Trelawny sixteen years ago. The Dark Lord would mark him as his equal, an-"

"It's you!" said Ginny cutting him off before he had to explain his least favorite part. "You're his equal?"

Harry nodded glumly, and suddenly McGonagall let out a gasp.

"One must die at the hands of the other. Neither can live while the other survives. Oh Merlin," she gasped again, and her hand flew over her mouth. After a few moments she removed it and said very quietly, "that doesn't mean..." She trailed off.

"Yeah," said Harry glumly placing his head in his hands and faltering. Remus came up and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, and urged him to continue. "One of us has to kill the other person."

There was a shocked silence following this, before Dedalus Diggle spoke up.

"What does Longbottom have to do with this then?" he asked. Once more Harry looked at them, and then at Remus, giving him and Neville a look that told them to field the rest of the questions.

"Because," said Remus. "The prophecy could have been two people. The other one is Neville Longbottom here. He and Harry share the same birthday, and both were born to parents who escaped Voldemort three times. However, Voldemort marked Harry as his equal, by attacking him that night, rather than Neville. He had a spy that heard only part of the prophecy, which is why he knew he should attack either Harry or Neville. When he attacked Harry that sealed the prophecy."

"Than why is Longbottom being trained as well?" asked Rami.

I am being trained because," started Neville. "Because it is believed that since I was the other person that the prophecy might have been referring to, that Harry will be stronger against Voldemort with me backing him up."

Mrs. Weasley broke the silence in the room by running up to Harry and engulfing him in another one of her Weasley hugs. The next few minutes were followed by everyone reactions, from crying to paling, to assuring him he would have their support, and various curses. It all went by in a blur for Harry. It felt good to get that off his chest, but now the full impact of the day began to hit him, and all he wanted to do was go to bed. Finally he couldn't stand it anymore.

"May I be excused, Professor?" he asked Dumbledore. "I would really like to get to bed."

"Of course, Harry," said Dumbledore smiling. "I think that would be a good idea for all students, as it it is getting quite late, and you all have classes tomorrow morning. All of you should be off now."

With that Harry led the way out of the room, and back to Gryffindor tower in silence with Neville right behind him, also tired from the fight.. Ron, Hermione and Ginny looked like they wanted to ask questions, but knew better than to do it now. When Harry reached his four poster, he changes, and collapsed onto it, laying awake for a while before finally falling asleep.

* * *

AN: I hope you all liked this long chappie. Sorry it took me to long to write, but I had school and everything. I hope I gave you enough Harry/Ginny to hold you over for a little while. Sorry, but they won't kiss until probably chapter 16. I'm evil I know. I was thinking of making this two parts, but then I decided against it at the last minute. I already have Chapter 15 and 16 all planned out though. I just have to find time to type them.

As always review to let me know about any grammer problems or other typos so I can fix it.

REVIEWS WELCOME. They make me update faster. Hehe.


	15. The Return of the Army

**A/N: **Thanks to my reviewers!

**SilverBelle:** Thanks for the compliment, I'm glad you think my fic rocks. And good luck trying to get 20 accounts…hehe lol. Anyways, I'll try to update sooner, but it's hard with school starting and all. Oh well.

**Heathz: **Thanks. I'm so glad youlike my fic, and I will try to update asap.

**GhostMagic19: **I'm sorry about the wait. Harry couldn't kill Bellatrix because we wouldn't have much of a story after that would we? Besides, I have some fun things planned for them later on. And The Harry Ginny fluff will come soon, never fear.

**Mirrorimage of Hermione:** I'll try to answer your questions. 1. Emmeline Vance is an Order member that helps rescue Harry from the Dursleys in OoTP. 2. On J.K.'s official site says Ginny's full name is Ginevra, not Virginia. 3. I meant Neville's (almost) part in the prophecy about Harry and Voldemort.

**FuZzYsPaZ04:** I'm glad you liked the fight scene. I had some fun writing it. Since I didn't want to kill Bellatrix right away, I had fun making her a sort of test subject for Fred and George at the end. Hehe. I'm so mean. Anyway, here's your update. I told you not to bother to guess who the woman was though. Not one faithful reviewer got it right. I have included her in a previous chapter though, and she will play a bigger part in later chapters.

**TigerLily Padfoot:** OMG I can't believe I did that. Wow. Thanks for letting me know though. 

**Alisama2:** I'm glad you liked my story and decided not to flame me. Lol. You left such a nice long review too! I'm trying to get better at checking for grammar problems and things. Also as for the Hermione/Ron pairings you'll just have to wait and see what happens. ;-)

**Joe:** I'm glad you like my fic. And as for the fight scene, Harry and Ron were only trying to hold off the Death Eaters until the Order arrived. They couldn't reveal to them everything they knew in that little battle or they would loose their edge.

**Jeff:** It's good to know you like my fic. Thanks for reviewing me!

**Jedicren:** It's great to know that you like my story. Thanks for reading.

**Petitange21:** wow, I'm glad you like my fic, and if you want to translate it go right ahead. I'm flattered. Also, I fixed chapter 10. Thanx!

**Nethwen: **Thanks for reviewing me, and I liked you L/J fic. It was great. I love L/J fics, and yours is good.

**The-insufferable-know-it-all: **Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

**walk.in.the.rain**: I'm so happy you liked it. Thanks for your review and adding me to your fav list! That's good to hear.

**Kaleena Mason**: Thanks, I'm happy to hear it.

**wyadra: **I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm sorry I couldn't add more detail to the fight. Next time I'll try harder to do that.

**S.R. Rowling:** Thanks for your review.

**Shnebz:** I'm glad you liked it. I thought Harry shouldn't be totally deprived of Sirius, and I love the marauders too much not to include them anyway. Lol.

**wicked1:** I told you all that it would be useless to guess. You're right though, that it's someone totally unexpected. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you like this chapter.

**fofiss:** Thanks for reviewing me. I'm glad you liked it. I'm sorry for the lack of H/G in this update, but I assure you that next chapter will make up for that.

**jeveuxlire: **I love the French name. It's cool. Anyways, thanks for your review. It was really flattering.

* * *

**Chapter 15 Return of the Army**

The next morning at breakfast Harry, Neville, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all walked down to the Great hall and sat together. Harry could feel eyes on him as he crossed the hall. Hermione passed their schedules down to them all. Harry took his, and set it down without looking at it. He had no need to at the moment, for Ron had gotten his a split second before Harry, and let out a loud groan.

"Potions," he said scowling. "We have potions first."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down to the dungeons, they bade goodbye to Ginny who had Care of Magical Creatures, and Neville who had Muggle Studies. He wasn't taking potions, as he didn't score high enough on his OWLs. They walked along, feeling depressed at starting the term with Potions. Ron and Hermione were had been acting odd around him since the night before. This thought just made him feel worse.

"I can't believe we have Potions. The thought of seeing Snape makes me want to kill something," said Ron moaning. Harry was about to reply that he thought so to, but Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"You're being insensitive," she whispered. Ron instantly looked guilty.

They walked into Snape's class, and took their usual seats in the back of the room, and waited. A few moments later Snape glided in with his black robes billowing behind him as he slammed the door and strode up to the desk. He took role, and then when he had finished he looked around at the class, which was a combination of all four houses. It was everyone that had gotten the proper score.

"Well class," Snape began, glaring at everyone but Draco Malfoy and a few other Slytherins whom Harry was sure couldn't have gotten an O on their OWLs. "I don't know how so many of you wormed your way into this class, but I assure you it will be difficult, and I will wont have any sympathy should you fail, as it will most likely be your fault." He sneered around at the class again. "Just to test your undoubtedly terrible potions skills, we will be brewing a potion that should be fairly easy for you dunderheads to comprehend. We are making a pepperup potion. Those select few whose potion is actually up to O standards will have your batch go to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey has been low on supplies. The instructions are on the board. Begin."

With a wave of his wand, the instructions were indeed on the board.

"I can't stand him," grumbled Ron, getting out his ingredients.

"This is not a simple potion," stated Hermione matter-of-factly, before switching to a more worried tone. "What does he think he's playing at, letting Madam Pomfrey use our potions? It's only our first time making them. We could cause somebody to get very sick, or worse."

Ron gave her a significant look, and Hermione looked apologetically at Harry, before lowering her head to chop her Scarab beetle. Harry was getting irritated that they were treating him like a child. He had dealt with the news of the prophecy all summer, and everyone still acted normal around him. Harry continued to make his potion silently, not wanting to talk to either Ron or Hermione at the moment. Suddenly Harry saw a shadow appear over his cauldron, and he looked up, and met the cold black eyes of Professor Snape.

"Potter, your scarab beetles are supposed to be cubed not sliced. I understand that you believe yourself to be above mortal rules Potter, given your gene pool, however I shall not tolerate your inability to follow directions in this class. Understand me Potter?" Snape sneered at him as Harry fumed. Snape knew he had hit a soft spot by slipping in the remark about Harry's father. This caused his lip to curl, and turn into an even bigger sneer.

"Yes," replied Harry scowling, and clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Potter, I believe we have discussed this before, but do to your poor mental capacity, I shall review this one more time," said Snape. "While attending Hogwarts I expect you to address me as Sir or Professor at all times. Have you managed to grasp that yet Potter?"

"Yes," replied Harry defiantly, throwing Snape a look of utmost loathing that was being sent right back at him.

"20 points from Gryffindor Potter, for showing deliberate disrespect to a teacher. Is that clear?" asked Snape menacingly.

"Crystal," replied Harry with gritted teeth. He then remembered that he didn't want to loose anymore points from Gryffindor so he added quickly at the end, "_sir."_

The rest of Potions went by in the same manner. Snape was being his usual bitter self to everyone not in his own house, and would throw looks of loathing to Harry whenever he could. He walked around the room, making many sixth years nervous, and never failed to stop by Harry, Ron, and Hermione's table and tell them everything that they had done wrong. Hermione and Ron on the other hand, treated him like he was a piece of glass the rest of the period.

When the bell sounded Harry hurriedly packed up his things and left with Ron and Hermione trailing behind him. "Harry slow down!" cried Hermione, as she and Ron frantically tried to keep up with him.

"Harry, what's up mate?" asked Ron, as Harry walked straight to Charms, not looking back.

"I just wanted to make it to Charms on time," replied Harry coolness evident in his voice. Harry entered the Charms room, and found three open seats in the middle. He sat down and began pulling his wand and some parchment out of his bag. He didn't speak to Ron and Hermione until the rest of the class had filed into the room. He opened his mouth, about to say something, but closed it again as Professor Flitwick entered the room and asked them all to 'quiet down please.' Flitwick stood on his pile of books, and began the class after throwing a sympathetic look at Harry. This act made Harry's temper flare again. He knew that Professor Flitwick had just been sympathetic after what had happened last term, as Flitwick didn't know about the prophecy, but Harry was so sick of people treating him like glass that this didn't matter to him at the moment.

Harry tried to tune back into Flitwick's lecture on how important this class was now that they were taking it for N.E.W.T.s. Harry looked sideways, and saw Hermione drinking in every word, and frantically scribbling notes, while Ron merely watched her with a strange look in his eyes that Harry didn't have the energy to decipher. After Flitwick had finished the lecture, he told them that they would spend the next few days on the shield charm, as they would need it for the next charm they would learn.

Harry looked around the room at the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He noticed that members of the DA scattered throughout the room were smirking, as Harry had taught them all how to do it last year. They spent the lesson practicing, and Harry couldn't help notice with a twinge of pride, that everyone who had been in the DA last year left without homework, while other students were having a bit more of a difficult time.

After Charms, Harry and the others made their way down to the Great Hall for lunch. Harry's spirits couldn't help but be lifted as Ginny sat down right next to him. Neville, sitting across from him smirked at Harry who in return shot him a glare. The rest of the lunch hour went in peace as they were all very happy. The sixth years, since they weren't taking as many classes, had a free period after lunch every other day, and today was their first one. The days in which they didn't have a free period were filled with three double periods, one in the morning, and one in the afternoon. The third one was split in two. They would go to a class for the first half of the period, then they would be dismissed when the lunch bell rang. After lunch they would return to said class for the second half of their period.

When lunch ended, they bid goodbye to Ginny as she hurried off with Luna and a few other friends to her next class. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were debating over what to do on their free period, when Snape walked by. When he saw them he stopped and sneered.

"Loitering when we should be getting work done Potter?" asked Snape. "That will be 10 points from Gryffindor."

"We have a free period," growled Harry before adding, "professor."

"Dear dear, I'm afraid that will be another 10 points for talking back to a teacher Potter," sneered Snape. "I am well aware that you think yourself to be above everyone else Potter, as we've already discussed this morning, however I will not tolerate you being rude to your elders."

He wasn't being rude sir!" said Neville a bit too aggressively.

Snape spun around. "I didn't ask for your pathetic opinion Longbottom," said Snape in a dangerous voice. "15 points from Gryffindor."

Snape strode off, leaving Harry and the others fuming, as Harry led the way to the Gryffindor common room. When they entered the portrait hole, Hermione lost her temper.

"That was awful of him to treat you like that, Harry!" she shouted. "And you Neville! I can't believe after everything that as happened he can still be that foul."

Ron was nodding in agreement, and opened his mouth to agree with her, however, snapped it shut when Harry glared at them. This was the last straw for him. Neville was looking a bit edgy as well, but not nearly as bad as Harry.

"THAT'S IT!" bellowed Harry, startling everyone. "I'M SICK OF EVERYONE I MEET TODAY TREATING ME LIKE GLASS; LIKE I'M GOING TO BREAK! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT DAMN PROPHECY. THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL ANYONE! BECAUSE I KNEW YOU'D ALL REACT LIKE THIS!" Harry was in a towering temper now, so much that he didn't even care that he was venting it all out on his friends. Although, he reminded himself, they had been treating him differently as well. He paused to take a breath before continuing on, at a slightly lower volume, but shouting none the less.

"At least Snape was treating me normally! Unfortunately for me, Snape treating me normally means being as foul as possible, but still…he hasn't treated me any different since last night. You two are acting like I'm going to crumble every time someone says the word death! Flitwick was the same way! I knew about the prophecy a half an hour after I got back from the ministry in June, and I've been fine _**all summer**!_ What in the bloody _hell_ makes you think that changes now that other people know about it?! Because let me tell you now…IT DOESN'T! Everything was normal before I said anything last night and I'd prefer it to stay normal!"

With that, Harry stormed up to the boy's dormitories, leaving a speechless Ron and Hermione with an understanding Neville. Harry needed that bit of shouting to let out all the frustration that had been mounting since yesterday afternoon. He threw himself down onto his four poster and began to clear his mind of everything like Dumbledore taught him to.

* * *

Back in the common room Hermione burst into tears, and Ron flopped back into a chair. 

"I don't get it," said Ron. "What did we do wrong?"

Neville bit his lip. "Harry's right you know. He didn't have a problem over the summer and he knew about the prophecy, and he won't now."

"We just don't want to remind him of it all the time. We're trying to help," sniffed Hermione.

"But by dodging the subject, it serves as a constant reminder of what lays ahead. That's not something either of us want to think about now. As much as I regret to say it, Snape understands that, which is why he is being as bitter as usual. Harry wants to return to normal," said Neville sighing.

We didn't mean it," said Ron.

"I know, and he knows too, but it still hurts all the same. How about you try and make this year as normal as last year. What was something he liked doing last year?" asked Neville.

"Well," said Ron after a while. "He was happy with Cho…"

"Yea but you know that won't work, since he-" began Neville, but was cut off when Ron began coughing very loudly, and nodded his head toward Hermione. Neville stopped talking immediately. He was sure Harry would kill them if Hermione found out he liked Ginny.

"Since he what?" asked Hermione raising her eyebrows.

"Nothing," said Ron and Neville at the same time.

"Think of something else," said Ron. All three teens at and thought for a moment, before Hermione leapt out of her seat.

"I know," she said excitedly. She sprinted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, while Ron shouted after her.

"That was a great idea Hermione! I'm so glad you told us!"

Five minutes later, she reappeared with several sheets of parchment and a quill. She set them down on a table, and muttered, "This is perfect."

"What is perfect?" asked Ron impatiently, as he and Neville made their way over to her. She ruffled through the blank parchment until she found one with writing on it. She handed it to Neville and Ron. As they saw what it was, their eyes widened in understanding.

"Brilliant," whispered Neville in awe. "I thought this sheet was destroyed."

"It was, but I made a copy, just in case," said Hermione. "We've got some letters to write though."

* * *

At the end of the free period, Harry descended the stairs. Hermione hastily shoved a few things in her bag, and Ron and Neville did the same. Harry wondered what they were keeping from him, and began to get angry again. Hermione, sensing this, started talking. 

"Harry listen, we're sorry about before, and I understand why you got mad. I promise we'll try to treat you normally from now on," she apologized.

"Yeah, me too mate," said Ron. "If you have a problem with something though, you can always just tell us. Okay?"

"Thanks guys," replied Harry. "I'm sorry I shouted. I didn't mean to take everything out on you."

With that Harry left the break feeling much happier than he had when it began.

* * *

Care of Magical Creatures wasn't a class that Harry needed to be an Auror; however, he didn't feel like it would be a boost to Hagrid's confidence if he dropped the class. Hermione and Ron felt the same way, so they had all signed up for it. Today Hagrid surprised them all with a serious lecture on how important this year was. When he was done, he led them all around back of his house to a pen, and Harry's jaw dropped when he saw what was inside. 

The very same sphinx that had been in the maze at the end of his fourth year was sitting in this pen! After the shock of everyone else had worn off, and the girls had stopped squealing about how pretty it was, Hagrid gave them a surprisingly good lesson on sphinxes. The only drawback was that he also gave them a foot long essay on why sphinxes were used by the Egyptians to guard tombs.

Harry was thinking about how interesting their day had been as he went to bed that night.

* * *

Harry and Ron were walking back from Quidditch practice. It was slightly dark out now, and both boys had a load of homework to be getting back to. Harry reached into his pocket to light his wand, as the darkness was increasing. When his hand went into his pocket, however, all he could feel was lint. 

"Damn it," said Harry. "Ron, I can't find my wand."

"Maybe you left it in the changing room," suggested Ron, although he looked worried. Both boys doubled back to the changing rooms. When they entered, everything was dark. Harry looked around, and started to make his way over to the benches where he had been earlier that evening. When he got there, he was just wishing he could see when he heard a voice say 'lumos'

"Thanks mate," Harry said to Ron at the same time that Ron said;

"You've found your wand then?"

"That wasn't me," replied both Harry and Ron at the same time. Harry turned to Ron.

"Then who was it?" he asked, beginning to feel slightly edgy. There was someone else in the changing room besides them.

"It was me," said a feminine voice from behind them. Harry and Ron spun around, as looked up into a woman's face.

"It's good to see you again Harry," she said.

* * *

Harry woke up with a start. He wondered who had been in the changing rooms. The wand light in his dream wasn't bright enough to see clearly who the person was. He was aching to go back to sleep to see if he could find out their identity. After five minutes of trying to fall asleep, Harry heard the rest of his roommates began to stir, and gave up.

* * *

By midday, Harry had forgotten about his dream. This was however, partially due to the fact that he had just left Defense Against the Dark Arts, where he had received the shock of his life. 

They had all lined up outside of the Defense room, when the door sprung open, and Tonks' face appeared, beckoning them all inside. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all gaped. The rest of the class had all merely filed in, thinking anyone was better than Umbridge, and not really caring who her replacement was. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took seats in the first three seats, right in front of her desk. She was in her natural state today, with blonde hair and fair skinned face and a few scattered freckles. When the class had settled down, Tonks began to speak.

"Hello class!" she said brightly. My name is Professor Tonks, and I'll be teaching you Defense this year. Now before I take roll, I want to tell you all a bit about myself. I'm 25 years old (AN just a guess.) and I am an Auror for the Ministry of Magic and-"

Tonks broke off at the grumbling from the class. Harry felt a bit nervous, because the class did not seem to be warming up to Tonks, but she didn't look concerned. Instead she just grinned and continued.

"And a friend of Fred and George Weasley." She stopped to enjoy the effects of her words. The class had immediately ceased grumbling, and was looking at her with interest. Any friend of Fred and George couldn't be all bad after all.

"You're friends with the Weasleys?" asked Dean loudly.

"Of course," replied Tonks. "Just ask Ron here."

"Hey!" exclaimed Harry, Neville, and Hermione at once.

"Oh yes," smiled Tonks. "And Harry, Hermione and Neville. How could I forget?"

Harry snorted. This seemed to settle the classes' nerves at any rate.

"Now, I've spoken with a few of your old professors, and I have the notes in front of me on everything you have learned after from since your first year." She picked up a piece of parchment and ruffled through it. "I see, in your first year, you covered a few of the basics,"

The class said nothing.

"In your second year you learned a lot about the adventures of Gilderoy Lockhart,"

There were scattered snickers heard throughout the classroom.

"In your third year you were brought up to date on Dark creatures, by my good friend professor Lupin,"

There was scattered applause at this, as Lupin had easily been everyone's favorite teacher.

"In your fourth year, you learned about many curses and hexes from an imposter Moody,"

There were murmurs at this.

"And in your fifth year, you learned how to best skive off this class, with help from the Weasley twins." Tonks grinned.

The class laughed, and clapped.

"And this year, you will be learning Concealment and Disguise, and a bit of Defense."

"Concealment and disguise? How's that going to help us any?" asked Lavender. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville exchanged smirks.

"Well," began Tonks, walking over to Lavender. She closed her eyes for a moment, and before Harry could blink, she was the exact replica of Parvati Patil. "It can be very useful to disguise yourself so others, namely Dark Wizards, won't recognize you for who you are. Also excellent for gossiping purposes." Lavender and Parvati jumped back, and the rest of the class gasped in awe.

"I am a metamorphagus, meaning I can change my appearance at will. Every class period I may look different, depending on my mood. For example," she closed her eyes again, and her hair turned bright and shiny red. "I could look like this. Or on Halloween I may look like this." She screwed up her face again, and turned into a comical form of Umbridge with an exceptionally toad-like face, a huge hairy wart on her neck, and a pig like nose. The class howled with laughter at this.

* * *

Harry felt the class had gone particularly well, and the students seemed to warm up to Tonks. After that he had gone to Transfiguration where they began with a speech, and review of the previous year. 

The week went by all too slowly for Harry, and he was extremely happy when Friday finally came. As they were sitting in the great hall for dinner, Hermione casually mentioned that she had stumbled across something interesting on the way to her Arithmacy class, and wanted to show everyone. Ginny and Neville excused themselves, saying they had to visit the library.

"Oh well, it'll just be us then, Harry," said Ron brightly. Harry wondered why they were all acting so strange, however said nothing, as Malfoy had just entered the hall and shot Harry a nasty smirk, and Harry had dislodged himself from the conversation as he glared back at him.

Half an hour later Harry found himself following Ron with Hermione in the lead, walking down towards the kitchens. Harry had only a moment to realized that they were no were near the Arithmacy section of the school. Harry had just begun to realize where they were headed. The Room of Requirement.

"Herms, why are we-" Harry was cut off when Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, Ron and I have a surprise for you. I'm pretty sure you'll like it, but if you don't than I'm really really sorry. We were just trying to help." Hermione broke off looking somewhat apprehensive. She closed her eyes, opened them and walked right up to the Room of Requirement. It was then that Harry realized that there must already be people in there because the door was clearly visible and none of them had made three laps in front of it yet.

"I think that there are other people using this room Hermione."

"Well, lets find out whom then, shall we?" voiced Ron reaching out and opening the door. As soon as he opened it, Harry heard a murmur of voices that died down in an instant. "Let's go." Harry was about to ask what they were up too, since everything was looking rather suspicious at the moment. As soon as he entered the room however, he knew exactly what was going on and he couldn't believe his eyes.

* * *

Harry entered the Room of Requirements, and saw the faces of every D.A. member left at Hogwarts looking back at him. 

Harry absolutely couldn't believe his eyes. They were all back. Ron and Hermione had walked over to Neville and Ginny. Harry noted that everyone in the room was looking at him tentatively, rather than expectantly as they all had the previous year in the Hogs Head. Harry chose to ignore the eyes following him as he made his way through the silent room to where Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were all standing.

"Guys, what-" Harry began as soon as he reached them. Hermione however, cut him off.

"Look Harry, we wanted to do something for you, and we remembered how much you loved teaching the D.A. last year, and there seemed to be quite a few people who were still interested in learning."

"Please Harry," pleaded Ernie Macmillian. "We would love to be able to learn spells from someone who has actual experience, rather than someone like Fudge." A few others nodded and murmured their agreement. Cho, whom Harry was quite startled to see in the crowd, yet impressed with her bravery to actually show up, looked directly at him and spoke.

"After seeing what you did on the train ride here, I think that I speak for everyone when I say we want to have you teach us how to fight like you did. Not just the spells, but the skill you have in the face of danger."

Harry looked around as everyone in the room waited for an answer, before turning around to Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. At the sight of Ginny's hopeful face, his heart melted and he turned around and looked at the rest of the D.A.

"I'll do it," Harry announced. Everyone began to clap and Harry had to wait until they were done before he resumed speaking. "I'll do it on one condition."

Everyone became quiet as they listened to what Harry's condition might be. "What?" someone asked.

"That Neville helps me," replied Harry.

"Me?" asked Neville nervously at the same time as Zacharias Smith chose to react.

"Him?" cried Zacharias Smith, who looked as though he couldn't believe his ears.

Harry resisted the urge to glare at Smith, and instead turned to Neville, who was standing next to a mildly surprised looking Ron and Hermione. "Yes, you. You know for a fact that you are just as good as me, and you proved it on the train last week. I'm not going to do this unless you help me."

Neville looked around the room for a moment, eyes resting on Luna Lovegood for a while longer than was necessary, Harry noted with a slight smirk, before turning around and looking at Harry.

"I'll help you," Neville stated finally.

"Well I suppose then, we should begin. My first question is 'do all of you have your D.A. galleons?'"

There was a murmur of general assent. "Good. I think also that it would probably be a good idea to continue to keep this a secret, because if too many people try to join we won't be able to teach them. Also, it wouldn't be as fun." Harry grinned.

"Do you have any questions then?" asked Harry.

"Are we going to learn unforgivables?" asked Susan Bones quietly. Every head in the room turned toward him, and looked surprised to hear the question, but looked even more eager to hear Harry's answer.

Harry looked at her for a moment. He wondered if this question would come up. He knew how to do it of course, however he wasn't sure if he would keep Dumbledore's trust if he taught a group of his students to kill and torture. Harry and Neville knew how of course, as they had been taught by Moody because it would be a skill that was inevitable for them in battle.

"I dunno if that's a great idea," whispered Neville coming up besides him.

"I know," replied Harry in a whisper. "I was thinking it may be good if we could teach them to resist imperious though. It's always good to know."

"Not till the end of the year though," replied Neville.

"Alright," Harry spoke to the group, all of whom, including Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, were all watching them with interest. "I'll answer that as best I can. Neville and I aren't going to teach you how to kill and torture others-"

"Oh please," said Zacharias Smith. "Neither of them know how. Otherwise, why would they not teach us how to take out Dark Wizards?"

Hermione looked visibly relieved for a moment, and the rest of the D.A. didn't know what to think. Harry's expression hardened, as did Neville's.

"Unfortunatly Smith, I do know how to do the unforgivables, as does Neville, having both been trained by some fairly decent Aurors. Therefore that is not the reason I'm not showing them to you. There are many reasons, one of them being that the three unforgivables are Dark Arts. I don't approve of the Dark Arts, incase you haven't figured that out already."

"Nor do I," added Neville, regaining some confidence as he glared at Smith. "The Dark Arts are the reason why neither Harry nor I have any parents. Do you think we're going to teach those skills to even more people? There is one thing we may teach you however, as it may come in useful. That is how to throw the Imperious Curse."

"If any of you remember back to Moody's class two years ago, you'll remember that he attempted to teach us all how, but no one really grasped it. With Death Eaters about, it will be an excellent skill to have." Harry paused for a moment before resuming speaking. "Neville and I are pretty good at it, and are perfectly able to teach you. That is however, as far into the Dark Arts we will go."

"Is it true what you said in the Quibbler last year? That You-Know-Who put the Imperious Curse on you?" asked Terry Boot.

"Yes," replied Harry. "Everything you read in the Quibbler last year in my interview was true."

"You threw off his curse then?" asked Anthony Goldstein in awe.

"Yes," replied Harry again. "The first thing you must learn though, is that by calling Lord Voldemort You-Know-Who, you're letting him win. You'll never be able to fight him or his Death Eaters if you can't say his name."

No one said anything at this.

"I suppose then, we should start with the patronus charm, as that's what we ended with last year I think," said Harry. There was a murmur of excitement that ran around the room at this announcement. "Divide into partners please. You remember the incantation is Expecto Patronum. You have to think up a happy thought that will repel the dementors. Have this thought in mind when you say the charm. Neville and I will walk around and help you."

Neville and Harry walked around and attempted to help people conjure up a charm. Some were having more difficulty than others. Harry was helping Colin Creevy who seemed to only be able to get a wisp of smoke, when Neville came up to him and told him it was nearly nine o'clock. Harry called the meeting to an end and told everyone they were free to go. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, Luna, and Ginny were the last five to go. Harry was feeling good about the restarting of the D.A. until Hermione brought up a topic he would rather have avoided.

"Harry, do you really know how to do the unforgivables?" asked Hermione.

"Unfortunatly yes, but I don't intend on ever using them again," replied Harry.

"Again?" asked Luna, who was following them. All of the others looked at him, except Neville, who explained.

"We had to use them this summer, but we never used them on humans, or any other living things, but…" He trailed off, looking at Harry. He was the only one Harry had told about using the Cruciatus Curse on Bellatrix.

"But what?" asked Ginny, looking from Harry to Neville.

Harry couldn't look at her. He kept his gaze at the stone floor of the Entrance Hall they had just entered.

"Oh my God Harry, what happened?" asked Hermione with a sudden realization.

"I-" Harry began.. He took a deep breath and continued. "I used 'Cruciatus' on a human before."

"Who?" asked Luna, seeming less dreamy than normal.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, replied Harry. "In the Department of Mysteries after she killed Sirius. I wasn't thinking."

They were all silent for a few moments. They said a glum goodbye to Luna as she made her way down to the Ravenclaw common room.

"I wish we could write to Umbridge and tell her about the return of Dumbledore's Army," said Ron, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Everyone managed to laugh at this, and they spent the rest of the walk back to the common room talking about the return if the Army. Dumbledore's Army was back.

* * *

Well, there it is people! I hope you like this update, and don't hate me for taking forever to update. 

Also, I hope, for all of you who didn't read my author's note (which I have replaced with this chapter, so don't bother to look for it now.), it will be completely pointless to try and guess who the woman is, as none of my lovely reviewers have gotten it right so far, and I highly doubt anyone will guess who she is.

I'm sorry for the lack of H/G action in this chapter, but as I mentioned to a few reviewers, next chapter will make up for it.

Review as always.


End file.
